Mystic Saiyan
by ShadowPrincess-Shekailaia
Summary: A mysterious girl...No. It's no longer a mystery. We know Sakidra, we know her heritage and why she knows all she does about Vegeta. However, can she, her brother Alexis, and Vegeta save the universe from Kane when no one else has survived his wrath?
1. Ch1 The Rough Landing

(A/n: Okay folks, this is my first story here on and I just have to hope I don't screw this up. I'm not used to this style of posting so I'm sorry if I screw this up. I originally started this series on under the name Kenshinaand I'm very close to finishing it there so if you want to see the original, just go there. Meanwhile, enjoy this series.)

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned DBZ, I'd be making this story a movie special or something, not writing it on Sakidra is mine and only mine. If you plan on using her, ask me first or I will hunt you down and sic my pack of rabid wolves on you…

Mystic Saiyan-Ch.1-The Rough Landing

I'm in seriously bad condition. Currently I'm in a space pod that was heading toward Takara, but I know that bastard knocked me off course, I just don't know how far. I'll admit that I was inches from death as well.

You want to know about me? Okay, here you go. I'm usually extremely secretive about who I open up to but I guess you'll have to do for now. My name is Sakidra. I'm about 5'5'', and creeping close to 190 lbs. And I'm about 33 years old. My hair is about mid-back length though it has a spiky quality to it that keeps it from going straight. It's jet black but the last five inches or so are a silvery color. I was born with these abnormal tips.

My eyes are a violet color and look normal at first glance but if you look long enough, there's a catlike slit in the center that's dark blue and only comes out when I'm extremely mad.

Then there's the tail. Yeah, I do have Saiyan blood in me, but I'm only half. I have this strange ability that lets me hide my tail so it doesn't even look like those belt things that the men try to pass them off as. I don't like to reveal the fact that I'm a Saiyan either. To me, it didn't matter much since for a while I thought I was the only one left. Now I know otherwise and I was on the only other planet where I sensed a full blood, but like I said earlier, I didn't know how far off course I was to Takara. Currently, I was trying to crawl out of a crater that my pod left in its wake.

I was too weak to do much of anything at the moment but I still willed myself out of that crater. I sat at the edge for a while, contemplating my situation at the moment.

I still didn't know exactly where I was, but I did have my guesses. I looked into the daytime sky and only saw one sun accompanied by a few clouds. That meant that I was in one of the two singular solar systems near Takara's triple solar system. As I looked around me and saw the abundance of trees, I guessed that I was in a forest of some sort. Now I know for a fact that Surat's system, that was the closest system to Takara didn't have forests as huge as this so I guessed I was in the other one; the unnamed one. Considering I wasn't dead yet, or at least I wasn't having much of a survival problem, I also guessed I was on the only planet with any inhabitants—Earth.

So I was on a planet apparently called Earth, where—according to me—the last of the known Saiyans resided. I had just gotten out of a fight with someone that was once again after me and my abilities even though I told him who knows how many times that they were abilities that you couldn't learn.

Considering I had just gotten out of a battle for my life, I was messed up. I'll admit it. I probably had my right shoulder dislocated and if I tried to stand, I wouldn't be able to due to the fact that my left leg was probably shattered almost beyond repair. I had scrapes and deep cuts all over me; I was losing a lot of blood and fast. I had to get to a place that could possibly help me but I didn't have the energy to fly anywhere let alone get up. My tail was still hidden; I always kept it hidden to keep people from realizing who I really am. They thought I was a weakling and shouldn't be bothered with. It was better that way.

_Well, I better get myself out of here, _I thought to myself as I found a long and sturdy stick about three feet from me. I grabbed it and stabbed it into the ground, using it to get myself up.

As I got up, I noticed the condition of my clothing. My pants were torn to pieces, leaving them a mangled pair of shorts that barely clung to me. My tank top was also torn to practical shreds but it was in better than my pants were.

I tried walking but as soon as I tried shifting my weight to my left leg, the muscle flinched and I fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Damn. I'm in worse condition than I would've thought." I told myself and I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded. I tried again to get up with the stick. Success! Let's try this again. I switched the stick to my left side and used it to put my weight on whenever I had to step with my left foot. I got as far as the edge of the forest before I felt something. It was a pretty high energy level, and the two sources were about a half-mile ahead of me.

"Damn." I said to myself as they came closer and closer to my position where I was slowly trying to edge away.

My eyesight turned to blurry images as I felt my strength slipping away from me. Two blurry figures landed in front of me and I assumed at least one of them was a Saiyan. One of them walked toward me, obviously observing my weakened state and I started getting dizzy to the point where I couldn't stand any longer.

"Damn it all to hell." I said as my vision gave away completely and I lost all consciousness.

_Vegeta's Point of View_

I was sitting around with practically nothing to do. Kakarot was being fussed over by his mate, the Harpy. And soon, I found myself lacking a sparring partner. So I tried Piccolo instead; only he was training with Kakarot's brat.

Suddenly something came to my senses. It was a powerful energy yet it couldn't possibly be Kakarot because he was still at home. I looked into the sky and saw my answer. There was a pod looking thing zooming into the ground.

"Namek." I said, stopping his spar with the brat. He followed my gaze and saw it as well.

"Should we check it out?" He asked me.

"Why are you asking me? I'm going. If you want to tag along, that's fine. Just don't get in my way." I said and flew off toward where the pod landed.

"Gohan, stay with your mother." I heard the Namek say and felt him follow me.

"What do you think it is?" He asked as he caught up.

"How should I know? I just know it isn't a very good sign." I told him.

Finally we were close to the source and we landed, staring into a huge forest. I was focusing on the figure slowly making its way out of the forest.

It was a woman that looked considerably younger than me. She seemed to be struggling and her energy was lower than that of a human's at the moment. She seemed close to the point of passing out and finally collapsed. I wonder what happened to her. It wasn't until she hit the ground that Piccolo finally noticed her. He picked her up and turned to me.

"Where should we take her? She looks harmless enough." He asked.

"Let's take her to the Woman's home. She has better care taking supplies there." I said and took off toward Capsule Corp., Piccolo and the girl following.

"Who do you think she is?" He asked.

"I don't know. I would ask what happened to her and what her intentions are though." I said as we neared Capsule Corp.

:.End of Chapter(EoC from now on).:

(A/n: Okay folks. There's the first part of this. There are a couple things I should clarify though.

1. What I meant by "triple solar system" is that that system happens to have three suns. I hope you can get it.

2. Sakidra's sensing skills aren't usually that weak but she's in extremely bad shape.

3. Vegeta was sensing the dramatic drop of her power level when he sensed her. That's why he made the point of it being lower than a human's when he finally found her.

4. Sakidra may be 33, but she looks about 19 due to a natural aging disorder of her race(not the Saiyan part)

I really hope you like this story and I know it's hard to judge since it's only the first part but please stay with me until I get this really started. If you feel like going to you can search for my original Mystic Saiyan series under the name Kenshina and there will be a picture in the results of Sakidra if you need a visual. I warn you though, my pictures aren't all that good; I'm still a beginner.)


	2. Ch2 Suspicion

(A/n: Okay folks. I decided to put part two up today because I couldn't leave you hanging like that. Also, it looks as if I can't put site names in here because every time I try, it gets cut out. Oh, well. I'll just have to live with that. Also, sorry to disappoint but I don't write romances. I straight up suck at writing them. Enjoy part two!)

Disclaimer: If I actually owned DBZ, I would be extremely happy and rich; two things I am not. What does that tell you? Sakidra is mine though. If you take her without permission, I will sic my rabid wolves on you as well as charge you with kidnapping. So there.

Mystic Saiyan-Ch.2-Suspicion…

I suddenly realized that there was a blinding light beyond the thin eyelids that I had shut. I also felt everyone that was in the room with me. It made me a little claustrophobic. They all seemed to be fussing over me. I guess someone had found me after all out there.

"Kill the lights, would you?" I asked thinking at least one person had to hear me. My reply was silence as well as a reaction in the lights. They dimmed, allowing me to open my eyes without being completely blinded. After what seemed like forever, I finally opened my eyes and saw four unfamiliar faces around me.

"How are you? Do you feel okay?" A voice came from next to me. I looked to see a female with blue hair and blue eyes. Her face held a caring expression. I noticed she was a human, yet another bit of proof that I was on Earth.

After a while, I found my voice. "You want the truth? I feel like I got run over with a truck but I'll be okay. I've survived worse." I explained. She looked at me with a strange look on her face and I realized that they didn't know how strong I was. They were humans after all.

"Oh. Well we have to thank Vegeta here, he and Piccolo found you just in time." I switched my gaze from her to a guy that was leaning against a wall in the corner of the room. He had jet-black hair that was in a gravity defying flame style above his head. He had a cold expression on his face, an expression I recognized.

"Vegeta, eh? I guess I'll have to thank you." I said, playing dumb. He grunted in reply and left the room. The woman looked at the spot where he was standing and I could feel her anger lever rise.

"That ungrateful… Well I'll go talk to him." She said and left. Another man turned to me. He had lavender colored hair that went to his shoulders and a sword on his back.

"Who's she?" I asked him.

"That's Bulma." He told me. "Well, I'm surprised you're all ready awake with all you went through. You have a dislocated right arm, a practically shattered left leg and so many bruises, I'd believe that you actually did get run over by a truck. What happened? I'm Trunks, by the way." He explained. Kami, he reminded me of my older brother.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Thanks Trunks." I said and he left the room, leaving me alone with a green man that I could only assume was Piccolo. I also recognized him as a Namekian but I played dumb again.

"Who are you? Piccolo?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You should get your rest. Food will be brought up soon." He said and left the room, his white cape billowing behind him. I could tell it was weighted by the movements it made. It was obvious.

After I was sure I was alone, I sat up and grabbed my right arm with my left, painfully relocating it.

"Ow." I muttered under my breath. I tried moving my left leg but, as Trunks said, it was practically shattered.

"Funny. It looks like I'll have to stay here for a couple more days. Dammit." I muttered.

So the rumors were right after all. There were Saiyans left on Earth. Even a Namekian, now that's surprising. I thought Frieza completely destroyed Namek. Well if I'm stuck in bed, I might as well get some training done. So I started meditating and clearing my mind of anything.

After a while, I was completely relaxed but that was cut short by a knock on the door. I quickly got back in bed as Bulma entered the room again.

"You hungry? You look like it." She said and handed me a tray piled with food. The truth was, I was starving. I hadn't eaten in what seemed like days so I took it and started eating with my left hand, trying not to look like a pig.

"I'll just leave you to eat. I'll pick up the tray later and check on your leg." She said.

"Thank you." I answered as she left the room.

Meanwhile, In the Dining Room… 

Bulma walks into the room while everyone's eating, greeted with the disgusting sounds of the two ravenous Saiyans.

"Man, she sure eats just like all of you." She said, pointing at Goku, Vegeta and Trunks.

"She doesn't have a tail, does she?" Vegeta managed to get out in-between chews, being the first one to follow her.

"No, but still…" Bulma trailed off.

Back to Sakidra 

I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard another knock at my door. I knew it wasn't Bulma due to the violence of it. I heard it open and I sat up, slightly annoyed. I noticed it was Bulma and Vegeta.

"What's up?" I asked as politely as possible but I still had the edge of annoyance in my voice. Vegeta walked to the side of my bed and looked at me as if analyzing me for the first time.

"Are you a Saiyan?" He asked. I almost burst out laughing right there. It was so funny. I thought for a minute, surprised that he couldn't sense my energy.

"What's a Saiyan?" I asked, struggling to keep a straight face. He turned to Bulma.

"See? Happy now?" He asked and left the room without waiting for an answer. _So it was her who wondered… She must've seen the way I ate. I have to be more careful from now on. _She left too and I just drifted off to sleep.

A few days later I felt up to getting out of bed so I got up and found that my leg had fully healed. I wandered outside my door for a while until I came across the backyard where Trunks and another man with riled black hair were fighting. I could tell that they were just sparring so I just sat down and watched, mentally pointing out weak points and different counters for different moves. They finally noticed me and abruptly stopped, staring at me as if I had three heads.

"What?" I asked them.

"You shouldn't be up right now. Your leg-"

"My leg is perfectly fine. Thanks anyway Trunks." I told him. He looked over to the other man and then back to me.

"Oh. This is Goku. Um…" He trailed, looking nervous.

"Oh. My name's Sakidra." I told them, getting up. "I'm going to go for a walk, okay?" I told them, walking off.

"Should I come with you?" Trunks asked, motioning towards me.

"I'll be fine. Thanks anyway." I said and walked into the forest, wondering just how far away my pod was.

As soon as I judged myself to be far enough away, I jumped into the air and flew off, trying to sense the slight power coming off my pod. I found it and landed about a quarter mile away from it, walking into the forest where it was. I finally arrived there and jumped into the crater that held it.

"Someone's been here… " I said as I sensed the slight traces of an energy signature near the pod.

"If it was Vegeta, my cover's blown." I said as I opened the door to the pod, digging around until I found a compact black thing that looked like a palm pilot or an ipod. I took it out and turned it on, hoping it would get some reception in this forest. Full signal, yes! Now it's time to get in touch with some friends…

(A/n: As much as I hate to end it here, all good things must come to an end. There are a couple endnotes though.

1.Being able to sense emotions are not a normal trait for either half of her being. She learned this ability from her friend on a training trip some while ago.

2. This is Mirai Trunks people, and he does know Bulma since she introduced herself when they met for the first time. Of course, Piccolo heard the whole convorsation between Goku and Trunks so it wouldn't matter, now would it?

3. I will not tell you what Sakidra's other half is until it is revealed in the story. That'll come around…I don't know…Ch.15 or 16? I'm so evil, aren't I? Don't worry though, I'll try to update as soon as possible…

So, until next time, I must leave you for now. Ta ta!


	3. Ch3 Catching Up

(A/n: Okay. Chapter three is up now. Thank you all of you that reviewed, I didn't get much recognition the first time I wrote this. Here's where some action comes in at least. I hope you enjoy chapter three!)

Disclaimer: Will you people get it finally? I don't own Dbz or else I wouldn't be writing fanfics here. Sakidra, Alexis, Charakka, and the planet Kamorae are mine though so please ask before using them.

Mystic Saiyan-Ch.3-Catching Up

Once I found the communicator, I climbed out of the cramped space that was my pod and clipped the PDA-looking thing to the side of the pod by the door. I typed in some coordinates and waited for the screen to get some reaction.

"I hope to hell he's still there." I muttered to myself, hearing the slight sound that was between a hum and a ring as the screen turned a slight gray color. After what seemed like forever, the screen flashed and an image came onto the screen.

He was a man about my age. He had grayish-silver hair that fell to his ears. The rest of his hair was in a ponytail that went to about mid-back. His eyes were a soft blue that seemed to have an understanding for everything as well as a laid-back look to them. He may have looked innocent, but he was the epitome of the saying "Don't judge a book by its cover"

"What is it? I was just getting to sleep!" He groaned into the speaker.

"Shut up, Alexis." He recognized the stern voice at once and went from groggy to alert.

"Sakidra? Is that you?" He asked.

"See for yourself. Open those lazy eyes of yours and hear me out." I told him. He looked up.

"Listening." He stated.

"He intercepted me on my way to Takara." I said. Understanding immediately flooded his eyes.

"Are you okay? What happened? I knew I shouldn't have left you!" He said.

"I'll be fine. The point is, I need you down here. I'm sending you my coordinates right now." I told him. A look of shock crossed his face as he saw them.

"He knocked you that far off course?" He asked.

"I'll be expecting you in a week." I said, ignoring him.

"A week? I'm way too far away! It'll take me at least a month to get there if I'm lucky!" He yelled.

"Are you anywhere near Kamorae?" I asked him, getting an idea.

"What exactly is the definition of near?" He asked.

"Are you close enough to use Chaos Transportation?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I am. Why?"

"Go there and grab a ship. It should get you here in about a week. I'll be expecting you. I'll get a hold of Charakka and tell him you're coming. Bye." I said and broke the connection without waiting for a response. I typed in another set of coordinates and waited for someone to answer the other line.

Finally the screen flashed to show me another man about my age with ruffled brown hair with silver streaks and tips. His eyes were red with silver specks in them. He had a kind look on his face but looked slightly tired.

"Sakidra? Hi. To what do I owe this honor?" He asked me.

"I guess running Kamorae has rubbed off on you a little too much, Charakka." I told him playfully. He groaned.

"You bet. I seem to get tired a lot easier now too. When are you getting back again?" He asked.

"As soon as this idiot is out of the way, I'll be back. Until then, I can't put Kamorae in any danger. I just wanted to tell you to expect Alexis any minute now. He needs one of our faster ships. I'm expecting him in a week." I said.

"Wait. Aren't you on Takara? These coordinates don't match." He said.

"I got knocked off course because of another encounter with that freak. It's yet another reason why I can't go back to Kamorae just yet. I also believe I might have found someone I've been looking for…" I trailed off. "Well, I'll talk to you later. My new 'friends' are probably getting worried. Bye." I said, cutting off the connection. I released the communicator from the pod and walked to a secret compartment toward the back. I typed in a code and it released, revealing a sword. Sure, I hardly ever used a sword outside of my own training but it proved useful sometimes.

"I better be getting back." I said, looking at the darkening sky. I was gone longer than I had intended. I better fly most of the way. I jumped up and flew into the forest near where I came from. I landed when I got close enough and walked through the trees to the backyard, the sword wrapped in a cloth to protect it.

When I got inside, everyone looked at me with a worried expression save Vegeta and Piccolo. Did they actually care that much?

"Where were you?" Bulma asked me. Her whiny voice got on my nerves to no end. I ignored it and looked at everyone else that matched her worry. Piccolo and Vegeta were just standing there.

"I just went for a walk. I was perfectly fine, really." I said and sat down in the uncomfortable silence.

"You were gone for about five hours. It was more than a mere walk." I heard Vegeta say from the wall next to me. Five hours! I was gone that long? Here comes the suspicion.

"Next time you go somewhere like that, I'm coming with; just in case." Goku said from beside me.

"No, I was fine, really." I said, trying to get rid of the protection offer that I really didn't need.

After a few more minutes of silence, I got up and walked out the door into the backyard, sitting down next to a tree. When I was sure no one was watching, I revealed my tail and wagged it around a bit, observing it. I seriously don't see why Saiyans have these worthless tails. They only make you give in to something you have absolutely no control over. Well, I might as well get some training done since I'm bored.

I hid my tail again and got into a stance, preparing to do my usual warm-up routine. I did a stream of kicks and punches that looked very slow, yet extremely fast as well. I learned how to do this from my mother before she died and it served me well in my fighting skill. When I was done, I noticed my power level had risen while doing the routine and I lowered it immediately, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. I didn't see anyone around so I started doing various streams of techniques of my own style. I stopped when I sensed someone coming towards me.

I turned around to see Goku and Vegeta as they walked toward me.

"You fight?" Goku asked.

"What do you think?" I retorted.

"Want to spar with me?" He asked back.

"Wait a minute here! I brought you out here so we could spar! You're not getting out of it so easily, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh, come on Vegeta. Sparring with you is no fun! You're too serious. I just want to see how good she is." Goku said back. "So, do you want to?"

"Uh, fine with me." I answered.

"Hn. This should be quick." Vegeta said as he walked to a tree and sat down, watching. It looks like my cover isn't blown after all… Good.

I got into a stance and so did Goku. He suddenly rushed with the first strike and I nimbly dodged with my liquid speed. He started bombarding me with punches and kicks, all of which I had either blocked or dodged completely; careful to make sure my power level didn't get out of hand.

"I thought this was sparring, not target practice. I'm not having any fun unless you actually fight back." Goku said, snapping me out of my monotonous concentration.

"Fine. I'll actually fight back this time." I said and ran at him for the first strike. He dodged and that started a flurry of punches and kicks, both of us holding our own. Some hit, while most of them were blocked. After both of us got his with a powerful punch in the jaw at the same time, we flew back. We both flipped and landed and he put his hands together and started his special technique.

"Kame…hame…HA!" He yelled and released the energy that had gathered within his palms.

"Damn." I muttered to myself. There's no way I could dodge this without showing some of my true power. As the beam came within feet of my form, I flipped over it. Just as I had expected, he controlled it so it followed after me.

"You're going to have to lose control eventually!" I yelled and continued to dodge it to the best of my ability. Finally he lost control after about ten minutes and it went crashing into the ground near where Vegeta sat watching. He didn't even flinch.

I quickly caught my breath after all the dodging and he ran after me again. I held a hand up, stopping him in his tracks.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm tired. Why don't we just call it a night?" I asked and with that, Goku's stomach let out a huge growl.

"Um…sure." He said and went inside. I just sat down and started meditating to calm myself down.

"I thought that would mean you as well." I heard Vegeta's voice echo through my ears.

"I just need to do a couple things first. Just give me a minute and I'll be in." I said, opening one eye slightly. He seemed satisfied by this and left.

"You're hiding something and I swear I'll find out what." He muttered, thinking I couldn't hear.

"Yes you will, Vegeta. Yes you will." I said as I stood and, with one last thoughtful look toward the moon, went inside for some well deserved food.

:.EoC.:

(A/n: There ends another chapter. What, exactly, is Sakidra hiding? Why does she want this Alexis here and who is he? All will be revealed next chapter. Well, maybe not _all._ Here are some endnotes.

1.Chaos Transportation is a lot like Goku's Instant Transmission. There are two differences. It has a distance limit and it also takes a lot more energy. IT is where I got the idea, but I just couldn't straight up copy it.

2.I'm not sure whether Goku was OOC or not in this chapter with offering to protect Sakidra when she went out again. I tried to make it as non-OOC as possible, but I may have failed in a couple places. Also, as much as I love Vegeta, it gets really hard not to make him OOC so I try.

Well, there's the end of chapter three. Reviews are always welcome as well as ideas though they might not always be considered. I usually have my plotlines figured out before I start on a story. Thanks for reading and wait up for chapter four!)


	4. Ch4 Chaos

(A/n: Hello there again. Here's chapter four. The original of this was very short so I will try to add in more detail but I can't promise anything. Expect two updates today. I also have another story coming on its way.)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. If I did, I'd be very happy right now. I do own Sakidra though. If you take her without permission, you will have to face my rabid wolves as well as my elite force of dragons…

Mystic Saiyan-Ch4-Chaos

All in all, the meal was delicious. I had to hold back a lot because I didn't want them all getting suspicious of my eating habits. I noticed Goku and the others didn't even hold back though. They took part of my portion anyways…

So, anyways, after that little session, I decided to get some well-deserved sleep. I mean seriously, I didn't really want to admit it, but sparring with Goku and trying to hold back shouldn't even be put in the same sentence… I was worn out, literally. I plopped on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

_Flashing images… I woke to explosions everywhere… I opened my eyes to see a blinding light before me. When the image cleared, I looked around to see that I was on one of Kamorae's many moons. This one was Kaga by the looks of the black ground I was on. I looked up to see my ultimate enemy. The one after my power… He glanced at me. His lips, or the equivalent to lips, were moving as if he was talking but I couldn't hear a thing. I focused on his words._

"…_me what I need, say good-bye!" He yelled, preparing his final attack. The swirl of negative energy surrounded his hand and I knew what was coming. He aimed it at Kamorae, laughing with the screams that could be heard throughout the space. I took another glance around me to see dragons everywhere. They had fought to keep Kamorae safe, fought with their last breath._

"_Evil's Retribution!" He yelled, releasing the energy that could rival the power of any of us._

"_No!" I screamed but could do nothing to stop it as the energy collided with Kamorae and caused it to be enshrouded in a black aura. It exploded soon after._

"No!" I yelled, sitting up rather quickly. Once again, I woke up in the middle of the night because of this stupid recurring nightmare. It was rare, but it still haunted my dreams on the occasional night. I couldn't get it out of my head so I got up. It was then I realized how my power level had changed. It was skyrocketing!

"Damn!" I yelled and tried to lower it. It wouldn't go down. Any further, and I would end up going Super Saiyan! I tried as hard as I could to mask it and lower it. Finally I was able to lower it to a human level.

"Crap. I'm losing control again. I hate having to do this…" I muttered and unwrapped the cloth that was around my sword. How I managed to sneak it in, no one knows. Anyway, I fished something out of the cloth and finally found what I was looking for.

It was one of five vials that I had brought with me. They were all filled with a purple liquid that had a slightly pulsating energy.

"Hmm. I could save myself the trouble of going all the way down to the kitchen and take this straight, but someone would certainly notice my screams, even if all these people are dead sleepers. Well, I better go down and dilute this…" I thought out loud and walked down stairs to where I remembered the kitchen to be.

I silently grabbed a glass from the shelf and filled it with water from the sink. When I judged there to be enough, I stopped the water flow and walked to the table in the dark. That was a mistake. I stumbled over my feet and dropped the glass.

"Damn!" I said, gathering energy. "Levitate." I whispered loudly. The glass stopped inches from the ground and I grabbed it and put it on the table, unstopping the vial with my other hand.

I needed to hurry this up before my power became even more uncontrollable. I poured the whole contents of the vial into the glass of water and watched it change from clear water to a blackish liquid. I hope this works…and fast.

_Vegeta's (quite interesting) Point of view…_

Damn that Kakarot. Here I am, training my ass off trying to get stronger, while he just sits around! If that Sakidra girl hadn't interfered, I would've had my chance to fight him!

So I was walking in from another late night of training in the woman's gravity room when I heard running water coming from the kitchen. I was about to disregard it, thinking the woman had just woken up or something, when I heard a voice and a semi-strong power level. I was tired, but my curiosity got the better of me so I went to the kitchen to check it out.

"Damn!" A female voice whispered, followed by another outburst. "Levitate!" Thinking it couldn't possibly be the woman or her mother, I got interested. I rounded the corner and peeked into the kitchen to see the Sakidra girl pouring something into a glass of water, turning it black. She put the vial away and grabbed the glass hesitantly.

"I really hate doing this, but I don't have a choice in the matter. It's either this or Alexis calling me a hypocrite for the rest of my life…" She muttered and I started wondering who this Alexis was. She took a deep breath and downed the glass in one gulp.

She seemed okay so I was about to leave. After all, I was tired and this girl's antics kept me awake, who knows why. Suddenly she gave out a shocked gasp and collapsed onto her knees.

"Damn! My blood work is already rejecting it! Stupid monkeys, they're way too weak." She muttered again. There's one point for confusion. I kind of thought I was hallucinating for a minute… What did she mean by monkeys? There's another random outburst from her.

For the third time that night, I was about to head off to bed when I felt a power spiking. I looked around skeptically to see it was coming from her in the kitchen. She masked it quickly again, seeming like another human. I knew now for a fact this wasn't the case.

_Back to Sakidra's Point of View…_

I downed it in one gulp, seriously wanting to get it over with. I soon realized that it wasn't a very good idea at all. I started feeling weak with the resistance that my blood was giving it and collapsed, feeling a power surging through me that I had no control over.

"Well, it's better than my screams echoing through this house…" I muttered, slowly getting up.

What I just had was called the Liquid Chaos. It was a liquid form of my power source. For some reason though, Saiyan blood rejected it so I could only have the liquid form—the most potent form—in small amounts. It allowed me to mask my own power level without any problems.

After I replaced everything, I went up to bed, passing a very sleepy-looking Vegeta as I made my way to my room. I wonder what he was doing there. Probably just coming in from a late training session. He will never give up trying to become stronger than Goku; I figured that out my first day here.

I had a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night; however, my awakening was quite rude. I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes.

"What the hell?" I asked, sitting up and taking in the morning air. I went in the bathroom outside my door and took a quick shower, getting dressed afterwards in the only set of clothes I brought with me that weren't destroyed.

For all of you who actually care, I was wearing a loose black shirt with split sleeves and a pair of black pants that weren't too tight or too loose. When I walked out of the bathroom, I almost ran into Bulma.

"Oh, Sakidra, I was looking for you. We're going shopping today!" She said excitedly. _Just wonderful…_ I thought to myself and sighed.

:.EoC.:

(A/n: There's another chapter finished folks. Thanks for reading and please review if you have the time. There are only a few endnotes this time.

1. I tried as hard as I possibly could to make Vegeta in character this chapter but I don't really know if I succeeded.

2. I tried not to mention the word Saiyan in the whole Chaos scene, so I opted for monkey instead. In the original I used Saiyan and that made it way too obvious so…figure it out for yourself.

3. If you're really wondering what the whole deal with Chaos is, here you go. As we all know, Sakidra is half Saiyan, half something else. The Chaos is the power source for that other mysterious half of her blood and her Saiyan blood rejects it. That's what I meant by "blood work"

So stay tuned folks for Chapter five of Mystic Saiyan coming soon! Till then!


	5. Ch5 DDR and Alexis' Arrival

(A/n: Here is the second update I'm going to do today. Warning though: excessive amount of DDR. For all of you who do not know the famous arcade game that made its hit sometime earlier, it means Dance Dance Revolution. I will be making references toward a few songs, because I can and because I love that game. If you get confused, review and I will try to explain it to you. Here are the songs I will be referencing though…

Burning Heat: This is a song that comes off of the game DDRMAX2 for ps2. In heavy mode, the arrows are extremely streamed and focus themselves in almost confusing patterns.

Speed Over Beethoven: This game comes off the arcade version of DDR Extreme. I've only played this song once so I don't know much about it.

Legend of MAXX: This is the hardest song on the ps2 version of DDR Extreme. The tempo varies through different parts of the song and the rhythms of steps are even harder

Tsugaru Apple Mix: This is on the ps2 version of DDR Extreme. It is the challenge form of the regular Tsugaru.

Dream a Dream: Probably one of the most well known DDR songs besides Butterfly. As far as I know, it's on the ps2 version of DDRMAX2.

321Stars: This is a really fun song that as far as I know, is on the console version of DDR Extreme.

I think that's all of them. One more thing, on grades: you can get a AA by getting all the arrows either great or perfect, but you have to hit all of them perfect in order to get a AAA. That should cover everything…)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or DDR in any way, shape or form. I do, however, own Sakidra, Charakka, Alexis, and the planet Kamorae as well as some future characters… Take them without permission and I shall condemn you to the den of my rabid wolves…

Mystic Saiyan-Ch5-DDR and Alexis' Arrival

Shopping straight up _sucks._

When I got back from my shopping trip with Bulma and another woman who I could only assume was Goku's wife, Chi-Chi, I was exhausted. They both drove me nuts. I seriously can't see how either of the two pureblood Saiyans can stand then on a daily basis. Their _voices _are enough to drive me up a wall. All day I was dragged around what they called a mall and went into various shops while they threw so much clothing on me, I was expecting to be mistaken for the nearest dump. They at least let me get what I wanted…with a few arguments anyway. I was going to have it my way or no way. I will never get into a sorry excuse for woman's clothing on this pitiful planet. I plopped everything I had bought on my bed and started hanging it all up in the walk-in closet.

After I was done with that horrendous task, I went out back to watch Vegeta and Goku go at it for what must've been the third time in two days. That Vegeta was obsessed with outmatching him, no matter what. I just sat on the sidelines watching until someone else came up to me. I had been kind of spaced out for a while so I was a little surprised to see Vegeta standing over me. I looked behind him to see Goku sitting down with a mildly dazed expression.

"What exactly do you want?" I asked him.

"What the hell was that power last night?" He asked. _Damn! He actually sensed it? I shouldn't have underestimated their sensing ability. Damn!_

"Um…what power?" I asked, acting clueless.

"You mean you didn't sense your own power?" He asked.

_And he knows it's my power? Shit, shit, double shit!_

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You must have been hallucinating." I tried to reassure him. He didn't seem to buy it but backed off anyways. I stood up.

"I'm going to check out the city, anyone want to come?" I asked, gaining looks from Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan.

"Sure." They all said minus Vegeta.

"Humph." Vegeta grunted.

We were just walking around West City when we all came across an arcade.

"I'm in. Anyone else?" I asked. They all followed except Vegeta, as usual.

"I will not participate in something so childish." He said and started to walk off.

"Think of how you're being right now. Just come on." I said, dragging him in. He grunted again and finally escaped my grasp when we went inside. He just followed Goku toward the fighting games…figures. I looked in front of me and saw the greatest game in the universe…DDR! I hopped on the pad and brought out some money that Bulma gave me.

"Does anyone want to challenge the master?" I asked, my voice booming across the arcade. Some people looked at me as if I was crazy, Vegeta gave me a glare, Goku looked clueless, Gohan had a quizzical expression on his face and Trunks was slowly making his way toward the pad opposite mine.

"I might as well try." Trunks said and joined me. I fished out an extra dollar and put it in.

"You know how to play?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do." He responded and chose Heavy mode. So did I.

"Boy are you in for a surprise." I said. "You want to choose first?"

"Fine." He said and looked around for a song. He finally found one. It was Burning Heat.

We both started and he was pretty even with me the whole time. He was a little confused with the sequence change, but he adjusted quickly. In the end, I got an A and he got a B.

"So I won that round… It's my turn to choose a song." I said and looked around for a song. I finally found another one of my favorites. It was Speed Over Beethoven. In the end, once again, we both got A's.

"Good job." I said. Trunks looked around for the final song until he found one. I looked at it and panicked. It was Legend of MAXX.

"Are you sure about this? This is the hardest song in the game." I told him, switching to Standard just in case.

"I'm sure." He said, also switching to Standard and picking the song.

We both had to really move our eyes and legs in order to just keep up with the speeding arrows but we both did okay. I stumbled a bit with the final stream of jumps, but so did he. In the end, we both had B's

"Good game." I said. "But I still won. I told you I was the master at this." I told him as he stepped off and I waited for another challenger.

"I'd like to prove you wrong." Said a cocky voice. I followed the sound until I was staring directly into the eyes of…_Vegeta?_ I quickly put my hands on my hips.

"I thought it was all too childish for you." I said, mocking his earlier comment.

"Don't get me wrong. I just want to wipe that smirk off your face." He said and stepped up. "I got the basics from watching you. Let's go." He said, waiting for me to get started.

"Very well. First choice is mine." I said and chose one of my favorite songs, Tsugaru Apple Mix. I hit all the marks and ended up with an AA while Vegeta came up with an A.

"Good, but not good enough." I told him, making him growl. He chose the next song and I found it to be…Dream a Dream. I was curious as to why he chose it.

Once again, I got an AA because I knew that song in and out while Vegeta got an…AAA? What the hell? How could he get that high of a score?

"How did you do that?" I asked him, quite surprised.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" He asked me.

"Damn you…my choice!" I said, picking one of the fun songs. It was 321Stars. We both started and I hit the mall perfect. I looked to Vegeta to see that he was keeping up with me perfectly! _Time to manipulate him a little…_ I thought as I dove into his mind, striking an illusion. Sure, it was cheating, but it was worth it for a laugh. And I only took out one arrow. I pulled out of his mind after that stunt and continued on with my game. In the end, I got AAA while he got AA.

"How did she win?" He asked as I walked subtly away. "I kept up with her every move!" He shouted.

"Umm… Vegeta? You did miss one arrow towards the end." Goku pointed out. By this time, I was outside, flying off toward a plain in the middle of nowhere.

Once there, I pulled out my communicator and typed in the coordinates for the palace of Kamorae. After about a half a minute, the image of Charakka flashed onto the screen.

"Hey Sakidra. What's up?" He asked me.

"You know what ship Alexis is on?" I asked him, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah. It's 257, anything else?"

"No that's all. I just need to get a hold of him so he knows what to do in case I don't meet him down here. How's Kamorae doing?" I asked.

"Aside from the occasional argument, everything's fine. It seems they've taken a liking to me." He stated.

"I expect you still don't like doing it. Well, I'll contact you later. Bye." I said and cut the connection. Soon I typed in the ship number that Alexis was on and waited for his reaction; all the while wondering how Sukara was doing.

Sukara was my four-year old daughter. I had her shortly after I left Kamorae and I had to go back briefly in order to drop her off with Charakka so she wouldn't be in any danger. I was brought out of my reverie by the screen flashing and the image of Alexis coming on the screen.

"What is it? I assume this isn't for chatting purposes." He said.

"Actually, it is." I said sarcastically. "No. I was wondering where you were." I told him.

"I'm ahead of schedule, it seems. I passed where old Planet Vegeta should be a while back but it wasn't there anymore. Maybe I'm a little off course…" He mumbled.

"You IDIOT! Vegeta was blown to bits about 27 years ago you dimwit! You can't be telling me you don't remember that!" I screamed at him.

"Well excuse me! Don't expect me to keep up with business that doesn't matter to me." He yelled back.

"Whatever. I just need to tell you in my few moments of privacy from my new overprotective friends, that I need you to do some things when you get down here." I told him.

"I just passed where Namek used to be. I should be there early; tomorrow at the earliest. What do you need me to do?" He asked.

"When you get into the atmosphere, shut down all the ship's power and _mask your power dammit! _Did you bring anymore Chaos?" I asked him out of the blue.

"I brought a few vials with me but I can make more. Why? Are you running low?" He asked. I thought about the vial I had to use the night before.

"I have four left. Also, don't destroy anything until I get to you. I know how you like to go slightly overboard with your training." That was the understatement of the year. Alexis destroyed everything in sight hen he decided to train.

"Fine. I'll wait for you before touching anything." He said sarcastically.

"Good. I'll be looking for you tomorrow. See ya." I said and cut the connection. I then flew back home and went in for an early sleep, ignoring the calls that were made behind me by Goku.

In the morning, I jolted awake after sensing something that was unmistakably Alexis.

"What the…?" I shouted. "He can't be here yet!" I mumbled and got up. I snuck out the door and crept downstairs to eavesdrop on the fighters below. I also noticed that Goku was there again. _Damn it Alexis! I told you to mask your power! Why in the hell didn't you? _I thought as I heard them all talking and then suddenly stop.

"You feel that?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. Should we go check it out?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." Trunks said as they went out the door and flew off.

"Damn it all!" I yelled, running out the back door and flying as fast as I could toward Alexis' power signature.

About halfway there, I saw my companions flying toward the source of the power, seemingly taking their sweet time. I rushed past them as fast as possible and soon came across a huge crater. I landed hastily and looked to see Alexis gathering his things. I jumped inside the crater and helped him.

"The others are very close. We have five minutes at the most. Didn't I tell you to hide your power?" I yelled and grabbed his communicator and various other things. He grabbed his sword and jumped out with me.

"Sorry sis. I forgot." He said and flew off quickly while I followed him.

"Forgot? _Forgot!_ I told you specifically to hide it. I could sense you as soon as you landed _in my sleep!_ You are truly a nitwit, aren't you?" I screamed at him while we just flew on. He finally got the hint and hid his power, following me while not going to any specific destination.

"Where exactly are we going?" He asked, getting bored.

"I found these caves in the mountains not far from where I'm at. We have to make sure the others are completely occupied before going back though. The last thing I need is someone figuring out who we are." I told him and doubled back toward where his pod landed. He held out his hand once we were satisfied that they were occupied. I took it gladly.

"Chaos Transportation." He said and we were out of there…

:.EoC.:

(A/n: There you go. Here's a really long part. If you're confused, write a review and I'll explain it. By the way: I know full well Vegeta was OOC in this chapter and he will be OOC in future chapters but I'll try to cover my tracks, so to speak, best I can. It'sreally hard to write Vegeta in character with this kind of plot...Till next time!)


	6. Ch6 Alexis' Settling and Vegeta's Spar

(A/n: Well, here we are again at another chapter in Mystic Saiyan. I really have to thank all of you for your great reviews. The DDR thing last chapter brought a bit of humor in there and even I had to laugh at the prospect of Vegeta playing DDR. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but in between finals in the upcoming week, catching up in schoolwork that I missed, and the NFC Championships that I am currently watching (Seattle is kicking ass by the way) I just haven't had the time. So here's your new chapter.)

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep reminding you? I don't own DBZ and I probably never will. Sakidra, Alexis, Charakka, and the planet Kamorae are mine though so ask before you use them or I will have to resort to using my rabid wolves.

Mystic Saiyan-Ch6-Alexis' Settling and a Spar with Vegeta

In the blink of an eye, we appeared in a forest surrounded by trees.

"Is this what you had in mind, Sis?" Alexis asked from beside me.

"Let me remember where I am first." I said and observed my surroundings. I sensed the Saiyans though they were far off. There was a dangerously high power level near here though. It got me thinking…

I saw Trunks, Goku and Gohan leave after sensing Alexis' energy. Piccolo must have met up with them halfway. That leaves… "Vegeta!" I whispered.

"Who?" Alexis asked in a pretty loud voice.

"Shut up you baka! I thought we would be alone here but I was wrong. One of the Saiyans is close by. That would be Vegeta. Damn! I should've known that he would have stayed." I said in a hushed voice.

"It's okay, Sis, just calm down. I'm too tired to do another Chaos Transport so this might be a bit of a problem. He might find us so let's just hurry up and get out of here." He said.

"I think I know where we are. If I'm correct…" I started, moving a few bushes to my right. "…We should be right at Capsule Corp." I finished, watching Vegeta train by himself in the backyard. "Stay here." I told Alexis and walked forward. He grabbed my shoulder before I could go anywhere.

"What exactly are you planning on doing? You're going to blow both our covers." HE whispered to me. I stopped and turned to him.

"You're right. Let me get you to your temporary home first." I said and led him to the right to find a path after about thirty feet. We followed the path north until we exited the forest and came across some cliffs that overlooked the mountains. There were a couple caves in the cliff face that we had to fly to see them properly, let alone enter. Alexis seemed satisfied and turned to me again.

"Here you go, the mountains. The only place you can destroy to your pleasure. You still have to keep your power level in check though. These Saiyans have more acute sensed than I thought. You best be careful." I told him. He hugged me and flew to the mountains.

"I'll see you later then." He said and blasted a rock formation in front of him. I jumped and flew off toward the pod where the others were supposed to be. When I got there, no one else was there so I assumed that they had somehow lost interest and left with whatever little info they had accumulated. I decided to contact Charakka before I left

"Yeah?" He greeted me as he appeared on the screen.

"Alexis arrived here okay. Though he needs to heed my warnings when I tell him to hide his power level. I woke up sensing him. Luckily, I got to him before anyone else did." I said with a twinge of annoyance. He looked surprised at this bit of information.

"He's there already? He just left two days ago. Now I know our technology is fast; it's not that fast." He said. I thought about this before I remember Alexis telling me something while I contacted him in space.

"He used Chaos Transportation for the first light-year or two." I told him. Realization swept over his face.

"Is he okay? Did the others find out?" He asked.

"No they didn't. They came close but I managed to buy a five-minute window. We managed to get out of there in time. He is now blasting the crap out of mountains. He's far enough away to where the others shouldn't notice but close enough to where I can keep track of him. I'll talk to you later; I have to make sure no one gets too suspicious. Bye." I said and cut the connection, looking around. Once I was satisfied, I flew back to the forest trail. I walked back the rest of the way to my temporary home and saw Vegeta in the backyard training with himself. I walked forward silently and tried to sneak into the house.

The key word was 'tried'. I was about to go in when I sensed Vegeta behind me.

"Why exactly are you being so sneaky?" He asked with a sneer. I turned around to find that he was a little close for comfort.

"Personal space." I muttered under my breath. He didn't seem to hear me so I backed up a small step. He looked down at me with a small smirk.

You see, my body doesn't age like humans and Saiyans do. I may be in my early thirties, but I really don't look a day older than twenty, if that, to tell the truth. It's more like nineteen. With the youth, comes the lessening in height. That's how Vegeta is taller than I am, even if he _is _relatively short. I returned his smirk.

"I was just taking a walk. Why do you want to know?" I asked him, returning his arrogant tone.

"The last time you took a 'walk', you were gone all day. You want to know what I think?" He said, leaning down to face me evenly.

"You? Think? Fine, what do you think?" I asked, the sparks clearly igniting between our gazes.

"I think you're hiding something form me. And I intend to find out just what it is you're hiding." He said and walked past me into the building. I turned around, watching him curiously through the clear double doors.

"You might be the smartest one among them, Little Vegeta. Probably because one scrap of your subconscious mind still remembers me…" I muttered and walked in after him.

I followed him into the dining room and sat down, eating my fill and leaving soon after. I walked back outside and came face to face with Alexis waiting on the far side of the yard.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing? Do you _want_ to blow our cover sky high?" I asked him in a slightly hushed voice. He walked toward me and stopped inches from my face.

"I just wanted to find out how much you've improved over the years. How about it? A little spar match couldn't hurt, could it?" He asked. I looked at him in shock.

"You know very well it could!" I yelled at him, forgetting for a minute where I was. "I really don't know what kind of death wish you have but I don't feel like blowing my cover at the moment. Tomorrow maybe." I said in a hushed voice, sensing Vegeta leaving the dining room and walking toward the backyard. "Now get out of here! Vegeta's coming and he already suspects something. Go!" I said, giving a roundhouse to the spot where he once stood. He had already used Chaos Transportation to leave though.

I sat down where I had been standing moments before and started meditating, trying to forget my close call. Vegeta came out and started training soon after. I opened one eye slightly to watch him but I could sense the boredom off him after a while. I was about to get up when he started walking off toward a pod-like thing in the corner of the yard, out of the way. He walked inside and I spied in a window to see what it was. I looked by what seemed to be the control panel for the whole thing and I saw something. It read: "200x". I knew immediately what it was.

_A gravity pod? You've got to be kidding me! They have technology like this on this planet? I wasn't expecting this. _I walked off and started a small warm up of my own. After I started a stream of my liquid-like fighting style, I stopped and started another style.

This was the style I used if I wanted to finish things fast. The strokes were so fast, they couldn't be seen normally. Even a more trained eye had to struggle to see it. There was a downfall though; it tired me out very easily and I had to stop after a while. I sat down once again where I stood and waited a while for my energy to come back. Meanwhile, I distracted myself when Vegeta walked up behind me.

"What is it?" I asked without turning around.

"I'm bored of just training by myself. I need something to pound besides air. What do you say, are you up for a spar? Not like you'd be an actual challenge." He added with a smirk. I stood up and turned around to look at him.

"Whatever." I said simply and got into a defensive stance, wanting to analyze his style before I risk attacking. He started attacking and I started dodging with easily applied skill. He threw a punch, while I twisted and turned to dodge it. He looked like a relentless attacker while I looked like a dancing contortionist with all the movements I was doing to dodge him.

"Quit it with the dancing and fight me damn it!" He yelled suddenly after I dodged another flurry of his attacks.

"Very well." I said, jumping back. I went into another stance while he started attacking, me matching all of his movements with counters of my own. I had to hold back a _lot_ but I had to keep my cover going.

Eventually, I got a good hit into his jaw, but at the cost of letting him get my gut with a well-placed kick. He hardly showed the fact that I hit him at all and I doubled over in more surprise than pain.

"Okay, I'm done." I said after a while more and truthfully, I was getting tired. It's hard to hold back but quite challenging once you have to. Vegeta, however, didn't seem phased at all. I knew he was feeling it though. I walked in soon after and plopped down to sleep.

:.EoC.:

(A/n: Well there's the conclusion of another chapter. What is it with Alexis and fighting? What does Vegeta suspect? What does Sakidra suspect him to suspect? Ha ha ha. Maybe these questions will be answered in the next chapter. There are a few things I have to say though.

For one thing, I'm pretty sure that no matter what the circumstances were, Vegeta wouldn't actually _offer_ to spar with anyone else unless it was Kakarot himself. He might have been a little OOC there.

Another thing, for those of you who are confused as to what a contortionist is, it is a person with extremely flexible abilities. For instance: they can put their feet behind their necks or something to that same extent. For Series of Unfortunate Events fans out there, I know they mention a contortionist in one of their books. I don't remember which one though…

In the NFC Championships, Seattle is continuing to kick some serious ass. We are now in the Super bowl! 34-14. Poor Carolina… Sorry for all of you in the Carolinas but we win! Wee-hoo! Sorry if you're not even a football fan but it's hard not to be excited when everyone else is screaming in joy. Till next chapter!


	7. Ch7 Exploration, Androids, and Comebacks

(A/n: Well, folks, here we are at another chapter of Mystic Saiyan. Last chapter was probably unusually boring compared to the others I've written but this one should make up for it. This one should be considerably longer than the last and a little more action packed as well. I should also mention that Sakidra will say something that will have you all going "Ohhhhhhh." by the end of the chapter. I should also take this time to mention that there will be Androids 19 and 20 mentioned in this. Now I'll tell you that I have never seen the androids saga therefore, I don't know if the parts will be accurate or not. Actually, scratch that, I know that they won't be accurate so don't flame me and rub it in my face because I already know. I'll warn you that this chapter might be a little fast paced. Well, here's chapter seven!)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ; don't you know that already? I don't remember reading in the rules that I have to have a disclaimer like this at the beginning of every chapter but I don't feel like being left out so I'll continue. I own Sakidra, Alexis, and anything else that is not associated with DBZ in these chapters. Take and die of rabid wolf ingestion…

Mystic Saiyan-Ch7-Exploration, Androids, and Sakidra's Comeback.

When I woke up in the morning, I got dressed, did all the other crap, and finally followed the smell of food to the kitchen where Vegeta and Trunks were already eating. I grabbed myself a breakfast and sat down next to them.

When I finally finished the giant breakfast, I dropped off the plates in the sink and went out the back door.

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked, catching up to me before I could leave.

"I'm just going to go exploring. I'll be fine." I reassured him as I walked through the forest that was behind my temporary home. I sensed Trunks following me and soon Vegeta followed him so I walked on through the forest, abandoning my previous destination. It didn't stop me from at least staring at the hidden path that led toward the mountains. Soon enough, I found myself near the desert near the crater where Alexis landed.

Out of a false curiosity, I checked it out. "I wonder what happened here?" I asked myself, playing the part. I had to at least convince my followers that I hadn't known what went on the previous day. I jumped in the large crater and observed the pod at a closer range.

It was similar to a Saiyan space pod, except for the slightly silverish color that glazed its surface rather than the pale white. It also had four cylindrical protrusions out of the bottom of the pod to ensure easy liftoff as well as great speed. This speed is what made Kamorae technology highly sought after. After giving the pod a quick overview, I looked up and predicted its path.

"He stopped at Takara…" I breathed. I pushed a small button near the door, opening it and I looked inside.

I observed the controls, thinking to myself that it's been about four years since I've last seen one of these ships. I saw that Alexis and his one-track mind left the standby power on. I turned it of quickly and left the pod. I still sensed Vegeta and Trunks, but they were still far behind. I figured that they were a few feet from the entrance to the crater and started climbing with a practiced ease. Soon enough, I was walking toward the forest yet again, with Vegeta and Trunks nowhere in sight though still on my senses. I figured they were in the air.

I was about 60 feet from the edge of the small forest when I thought that I had to lose these guys if I had any hope of seeing Alexis today. I suddenly started running toward the edge. I felt my stalkers fly after me and finally land toward the edge of the forest while I hid in the shadows and lowered my energy level to practically nothing. They walked right past me and continued on home.

I walked out of the shadows, snickering after the Saiyans' failed attempts to figure out what I was up to and followed the clear path to the mountains where Alexis was. I flew down to the cave and saw that he was sitting by the fire and eating some kind of meat.

"What'cha got there?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"A bird. They taste pretty good here if you get the right kinds. You also have to cook them really good or they won't taste very good at all." He said. I assumed he was eating a chicken…at least I hoped.

"You up for that spar you offered last night?" I asked, standing up again.

"Sure!" He said, throwing the leg aside and hopping up. "Swords or no?" He asked, nodding toward his sword.

"I didn't bring mine. Let's not for now." I said and flew off toward the mountains ahead. When I landed, Alexis did the same about ten feet away and we both got into our specific stances.

"Rules?" He asked.

"No raising out power to anything higher than a strong human, which, unfortunately, isn't much. Other than that, I can't really think of anything." I told him.

"Okay. I got a rule. No Chaos unless it's only basic purposes. (Meaning a blast)" He said. He knew how I could use the Chaos.

"That means no Chaos Transport for you. So be it. Let's go." I said and got into my liquid stance. While I knew how to use Chaos Transport, Alexis had special moves based around being able to do that. I never really used it that much. I preferred my liquid/water style. It allowed me to use my flexibility to maneuver around my opponent's attacks and counter with powerful attacks of my own. It also had the illusion of being extremely slow while in all honesty, it was quite on the swift side.

"You should know by now that your liquid style doesn't affect me like it does everyone else." He said and rushed at me, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at me, hitting me with a lot of them. There were a few people that weren't able to succumb to the illusion, for one reason or another, Alexis being one of them. I quickly changed styles and I was soon matching up to his attacks with ones of my own, mimicking his own style for my benefit. We were soon tired because of the speed we were going at; anyone watching would never be able to see us due to our unmatchable speed.

Alexis was about to come at me again when I sensed something.

"Wait a minute." I said, stopping him with a raise of my hand. He looked thoughtful as he looked at my rising form.

"What is it? Too tired?" He asked.

"No, that's not it, far from it. Can't you sense that?" I asked, looking over the mountains toward where I sensed an exceptional amount of energy. He had a look of concentration on his face for a minute.

"Yeah, I do sense that. What is it, do you think?" He asked, hovering slightly.

"I don't know. I sense that my newfound friends are over there too but there is a large power spike that isn't them. It doesn't seem human for some reason. I'm going, how about you?" I asked him, hovering next to him.

"I'll stay here. As much as I would love a fight, I don't want to attract attention to myself if I don't have to." He said.

"Suit yourself." I said and flew off toward where the energy was coming from. When I finally arrived, I hid behind a tree and observed what was going on. Goku seemed to be having a conversation with two others that I immediately assumed weren't human at all. Their energy signatures gave that away plain as day. One of them was exceptionally fat and looked what people here would call a clown. The other one looked older and had long, white hair that showed his apparent old age. It was at a closer inspection that I noticed a cold, mechanic look to them. I realized immediately what they were…

"Androids…" I whispered very lightly to myself. I didn't think that anything like androids existed on this planet. Interesting…

My thoughts were cut short when Goku seemed to collapse from something. I thought he might have been just tired, but then I realized that he was clutching at his chest as he fell. It was something internal—I knew—but other than that, I had no clue. Piccolo lifted him up after a moment or two and flew off.

Vegeta started fighting the fat one, but not before transforming into a Super Saiyan form. I was slightly surprised, sure, but I stopped my thoughts as soon as I realized that I had lost the other one. I looked about the field to see nothing of him and I snapped around to see him standing quite calmly behind me.

"So we have a little sneak here, do we? You look pretty weak according to my calculations, how about I rid this world of you?" He said and fired a blast at me. I jumped over it and did a quick drop kick on his head, making him collapse and propelling me forward slightly. I flew toward the plain that wasn't far from here, him following close behind. I landed, so did he and got into a mild attack stance. I got into a smaller defense stance to hold him off until I could see his true intentions. He looked quite powerful considering his stance.

_Damn. I won't be able to beat him without revealing at least a portion of my true power. I'm just going to have to wing it, I guess. I should try to do as much damage as I can without revealing anything and run off. That would be safer on my part…_

I switched stances easily and rushed at him. When I was within feet of him, he grabbed my arms and held me there.

"What the hell you freak! Let go!" I yell, struggling to get out of his grasp.

"All of your energy will be mine!" He yelled and I realized that he was draining my energy. I quickly formed an energy lock to hide the rest of my energy while he thought he was sucking me dry. The only downfall of this was that I was soon too tired to do anything and was struggling to keep my eyes open.

I vaguely saw Vegeta, Trunks, and the others come through the forest toward me and after that, I passed out completely.

_--Vegeta's Point of View—_

After Kakarot collapsed, I told Piccolo to get him out of here instead of in my way. After Piccolo left, I looked to the field to only see the fat one. I looked everywhere for the other one—Dr. Gero he called himself—but I couldn't find him. I assumed that he had just run off, afraid of me. I then noticed that there was a growth of an energy to my left and then it decreased rapidly. After I severely dismantled the fat one, I motioned to Trunks.

"Trunks, I think I found the other one, come on!" I yelled and flew off toward the slight energy until I found myself at a plain. I looked ahead to see Gero holding someone. It looked oddly like that Sakidra girl…wait a minute…it was. What the hell was she doing here, getting in our way? She soon slipped into unconsciousness and Gero flew off. Trunks picked her up and flew off toward Capsule Corp. I followed behind him.

Gero might have managed to get away then, but he won't be running for long. I was walking downstairs from the girl's room when I heard an unfamiliar voice yell from the back door.

_--Sakidra's Point of View—_

I was dreaming of my long ago training with Alexis. It was the point in time that I had reached a level that the so-called Legendary Super Saiyan would envy. Suddenly I was woken up by a voice that I easily recognized at the back door.

"WHERE IS SAKIDRA!" It roared through the house.

_Typical Alexis._ I thought as I closed my eyes again in case one of the others came in to check on me. Meanwhile, I could only catch bits and pieces of what was being said.

"…mean, 'Where is Sakidra'?" I heard a female voice that I could only assume was Bulma.

"What I mean is, where is she? I know she's somewhere around here and I got wind of the fact that she collapsed somewhere. I want to see her." Alexis replied in a tone that was a few notched below bellowing. At least he didn't say I was his sister. He seems to always take pride in that fact.

"…upstairs. I'll lead…her." A new voice said. It must've been Vegeta. I wondered for a minute why exactly he would care. I closed my eyes again and played the part of the poor unconscious human that was a total weakling.

About a minute later, I heard my door opening and I sensed a lot of people coming into my room. I sensed someone looking over everything and I assumed that it was Bulma.

"She might not wake up for a while, you know. We just got her here." She told Alexis.

"That's okay. I just need to make sure she's okay." He said and I sensed some people leave.

"I'll leave you alone then." Bulma said and I sensed her leave, having only one person remaining. It was Alexis. There was a long silence as he paced around for a few seconds. Then he finally said something.

"You can stop the act now…"

I opened my eyes to see Alexis standing at the foot of my bed, eyeing me with an overprotective look on his face.

"What the hell happened out there?" He asked, walking to my side.

"Simple. I was playing the part of the weak little human." I said, sitting up.

"Not even you could force yourself unconscious. Something happened; what?" He asked, not backing down.

"Son of a bitch tried to drain my energy. I managed to get an energy lock before he could get into my hidden reserves." I told him. "I'm fine, really." He didn't seem satisfied.

He seemed to think for a minute. He finally turned to me and spoke. "Why the hell are we here anyways? Is there any specific reason for you to be here? Why don't we leave tomorrow for Takara, just like we planned?" He asked. I looked at him shocked.

"I can't go to freakin' Takara! Not after I found what might be the only living Saiyans left in the universe! Do you have any idea what this means to me?" I almost yelled at him. He had a bored expression on his face.

"Whatever. Saiyans are weak anyways." He said and sat down on the edge of my bed without another thought.

"Ever think of what I am? Huh?" I asked him, a little hurt.

"Yeah, you're half Saiyan, exactly. Only _half_. You are much stronger than any full Saiyan has the power to be. Why is it so important that you know there are still some alive?" He asked me.

"When we left Vegeta all those years ago… Do you remember what happened?" I asked him.

"Not really. I mainly remember you screaming for Mom to turn around." He said.

"You want to know why? It was because I knew, even though no one wanted to believe a little four year old girl, I knew that Frieza was going to blow that planet up with a simple blast. He did too. I saw it all first hand. I was watching out the rear view-screen after I was sent away. I saw everything I've ever known be blown to bits, just like that. And I couldn't take it. After that, I destroyed everything I could get my hands on." I told him my recollection of the story. "That was 29 years ago. For that long I wandered around wondering if there was anyone left like me still alive."

"I'm wondering something. Why the hell are you so defending of the race that exiled us, huh? Don't forget that, Sakidra; those monkeys that call themselves warriors _exiled _us. After everything we did for them, that's how they repaid us. Exile. Get your head out of your kind and naïve imagination and get back to cold, hard reality, little sis. The Saiyans want absolutely nothing to do with us. They want us dead. That is the simple truth." Alexis said in a harsh voice.

"You just don't get it, do you?" I yelled at him, rising to my feet. "You're the one that needs to snap back to reality. Do you really want to know why King Vegeta exiled us? Do you? I'll tell you anyway. He did it so that we could live! You incompetent fool! You _know _Saiyans don't like to show compassion in a straightforward fashion. Think of the 'what if's', Brother. Think, what if he hadn't given us a direct reason to leave the planet. What would've happened? Huh? I'll answer that one too. We would've all died. Died, Alexis. You may not want to admit it, but the Saiyans saved our lives that day. Without them, we wouldn't be alive. Your major problem, Alexis, is that you can't get your head out of your egotistical ass long enough to read between the lines. Why don't you try it sometime? It might benefit you in some way." I said and went back to bed. Alexis disappeared back to his cave and I closed my eyes, still tired by the whole ordeal.

Soon enough, the door opened to reveal the three people that were listening to the whole conversation…

:.EoC.:

(A/n: Well, I guess that would count as a big 'oops'. I believe that might have been my first major cliffhanger. Who was listening in? Well, I guess you won't know until the next chapter comes out. Before I leave you, there are a couple endnotes…

First, I know that wasn't what happened during their first encounter with Androids 19 and 20 but I really don't care. I've never seen those episodes of DBZ and I won't be able to for another few months…

Secondly, All I know about the encounter is that Vegeta turned Super Saiyan prior to fighting Android 19 so I tried once again to keep him as well as Gero in character but it's hard when you're just going off of what you see in the Budokai games…

Lastly, yes, Sakidra was born on Planet Vegeta. I'll say that her past intertwines with Saiyans more than once but I won't reveal anything other than that. You'll just have to wait patiently like everyone else that reads this.

I really don't want flames telling me that any specific character is OOC or the events aren't correct according to the show because I'll tell you one thing: I all ready know. There is no need for you to rub it in my face. Well…Till next time!


	8. Ch8 Saiyan Revelation and some Androids

A/n-Well look where we are peoples another chapter of Mystic Saiyan. I'm extremely sorry to have left you with such a cliffhanger for about a week, but I ended up getting sick and our power has been going off occasionally so I couldn't risk going on the computer without Mom shooing me off. I warn you that this one might be a little short, but chapter nine will be coming as soon as possible. I need to find something first though… I also shall warn you that I will mention Androids 16, 17, and 18 in this chapter. What I said last chapter still stands; I have absolutely no real idea what happened in the Androids saga so I'll just be making this up. Enjoy my improv!

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I would make Toonami air it sooner so I wouldn't have to wait a week to see a new episode. That must mean I don't own it! My OC's are mine though so ask before you take them unless you want to be annihilated by my wolves or dragons…

Mystic Saiyan-Ch8-Saiyan Revelation and some New Androids.

I did a single double take at the three people who decided to make their presence known to me in those last few moments. It was enough to fully raise me out of sleep. There were three people at the door when it opened. Two of them I really didn't want there. Standing at the door in front of me were Bulma, Trunks, and Piccolo. Now why the virtuous Namek Piccolo would stoop so low as to eavesdrop is beyond me. I really didn't get it. They all walked in after a few moments and Bulma seemed a bit shaky.

"Uh… I heard yelling and I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong and I… I'll just be going now." Bulma said and started to back out the door.

"Stay here, Bulma. You might want to know this as well." I said with a sigh. Piccolo turned to me.

"So you _have_ been keeping something from us. I thought so." Piccolo said. I just rolled my eyes at him, trying secretly to see his intentions.

"No, really? So what if I have? You didn't ask, I didn't say." I told him, turning to Bulma who was now making her way to my bed with more confidence in her steps now that she knew what was going on. Finally, she spoke up.

"But wait just a minute here. Vegeta asked you a week ago whether you were a Saiyan or not. Why didn't you tell him?" She asked. I put a finger to my head and tapped it in a knowing way.

"Ask me no questions, and I'll tell you no lies. Besides, he asked if I was a Saiyan. I'm only half not to mention that I really don't want Vegeta to know about who I am just yet. Call it personal if you wish." I said, ending the story right there.

"So you're half Saiyan. What's your other half, human?" Trunks obliviously asked. I stared at him, fuming.

"Don't start putting me in the same category as you humans." I said simply.

"O-kay. Then what are you exactly?" Piccolo asked curiously.

"Another story for another time. It's particularly long and I really don't feel like telling it at the moment. If you would, I'd appreciate you not telling the others about this. Not even Goku. From what I've heard of him, he's quite the blabbermouth." I said and earned a small snort from Piccolo.

"Fine. We won't tell him. However, you mentioned exile. If you're half Saiyan, what reason would the Saiyans have to exile you?" Piccolo asked.

"It wasn't exactly me they were exiling. My mother and her people apparently weren't on the best terms with the lot of them. The king had her exiled for a stupid reason along with the rest of them. She just brought me along with her." I told him, refusing to give out any more information about my past. None of them asked anything more.

"So, you're okay? There's nothing wrong with you?" Bulma asked me.

"Just peachy. It was all an act. I don't usually go down that easily." I said.

"I would hope so." Piccolo snorted. I gave him a look.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Nothing. Carry on." He waived off.

"Whatever. Just don't tell the others about me okay? It'll make my stay here a little easier." I told them as I got up.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Trunks asked.

"Well, first, it was just I crash landing here. That turned to my search for the last remaining Saiyans. I also have to keep my cover so the one who's after me doesn't end up finding me. He's been after me for a while. Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find my imbecile of a brother. Be right back." I said and left the room with no intentions to find Alexis at all. I was right on one front though, Alexis is an imbecile if he actually held a grudge for all those years. At the moment, I was heading out back to where I sensed Vegeta once again…training. Doesn't he have a life other than training and getting stronger?

Of course not, he's a freaking Saiyan. So am I. I might as well play the part. It's time to tell him at least half of who I am. I walked out the back door.

"Vegeta, you out here? What am I saying, of course he's out here." I said to myself. Vegeta came out from the gravity pod looking rather annoyed.

"What is it!" He yelled, walking up to me with the straight intention of screaming in my face for bothering him. "Shouldn't you be in bed? You just got here, unconscious I might add." He said arrogantly.

"I'm fine. I need to vent, you up for a friendly match?" I asked, stretching slightly.

"Are you kidding? In your weakened state, you won't be able to get in a hit on me. You'll just be a waste of my time." He said, turning to walk back to his precious gravity pod.

"Don't underestimate my ability that easily, lowly prince." I said the last part in a whisper as I rushed at him and bombarded him with my attacks, surprising him slightly. He as caught slightly off balance but he quickly recovered and tried to kick me in the face. I back-flipped and dodged it completely.

He rushed at me, dodging my first set of attacks, jumping back and throwing a blast of his own. I jumped over it and gave him an almost deadly roundhouse to the side of the head. He cartwheeled over and into the ground but quickly got up and stopped his attacks completely.

"How can you be this strong after just healing? This isn't normal for a human." He said as he walked toward me.

"You might say that I'm not normal; not in the least." I said, willing myself to reluctantly reveal my Saiyan tail. Vegeta looked in complete surprise.

"You're a Saiyan! How come I never knew about this before?" He asked with a slightly angry tone.

"I never decided to tell you before. I must admit that I was a bit skeptical when I realized that you were all Saiyans, even if some of you were only half. You could say I was surprised and relieved at the same time." I said and sat down in the soft grass, waving my tail about. Vegeta walked in what seemed to be a daze before sitting against the tree behind me.

"How have you been hiding your tail though? One of us should've noticed it by now." He said, taking yet another curious glance at my tail. I wrapped it around my waist unconsciously.

"Could you stop staring? I'm not used to people knowing I have one. I've lived all my life hiding it as well as my Saiyan self. My other half gives me the ability to hide it. It's…strange." I explained, hiding it again. I looked at his interested expression. "Yes, I'm only half Saiyan. No, I'm not human. That's another story for another time." I said. I might've explained more, but Trunks took that moment to come running out back.

"Vegeta, where are you?" He yelled before noticing Vegeta against the tree. Vegeta stood up.

"What is it, boy?" He asked.

"Goku says the androids are in South City. We have to leave now!" Trunks yelled before flying off.

"Stupid Kakarot, I thought we finished them off all ready! Stay here, girl." He said. I stood up and prepared to take off. "Where are you going?" He asked when he finally noticed.

"Where do you think? I'm going with. Believe it or not, I'm stronger than you think. All the time before was just an act. I had to play the part as the weak little human, remember?" I said and flew off, following Trunks and raising my power level slightly. Vegeta followed beside me.

When we landed, the city was practically turned to rubble and there were three androids in front of us, all looking different from before. One was pretty tall and had a mohawk of orange hair. Another one looked like a regular teenager with a cocky expression and shoulder-length black hair. The last could've passed for his sister. She looked like him only with blonde hair and a slightly different outfit. I believe it's time for a fight folks…

:.EoC.:

A/n-There's chapter eight folks, chapter nine is coming ASAP. Here are a couple endnotes.

I know for a fact that Piccolo was at least slightly out of character this chapter with the eavesdropping and everything but it was essential…well maybe not but I needed three people to do it and I couldn't have it be Goku or any of them. Piccolo was the only other one I could pick on. Not to mention that Piccolo has to have his suspicions…

I also have a feeling that Vegeta was out of character and possibly even (looks at OOC sheet) _Bulma?_ Yes, I'm pretty sure I overdid Bulma a bit but what the hell do I know? I do know Vegeta was out of character and he will be for future chapters in case you didn't get the memo so don't bother flaming me.

I know Goku probably didn't announce that the androids were in South City…A matter of fact, I think Yamcha did but I had to have Goku in there at least a little bit so don't go off on me for that either.

I thank all of you who review; it feels nice to get some recognition on this. By the way, could anyone out there tell me exactly what Cell says when he announces the Cell Games on TV in that one episode? I really don't know and I really need it for next chapter. I'd really appreciate it… Till next time!


	9. Ch9 Brotherly Intros and Kami

A/n-Thanks for waiting for Chapter nine.It's as close to chapter eight as I could manage but I had so much keeping me from the com. I needed exactly what Cell said for something in this chapter. Thanks to Moondalian for telling me and getting me back on my feet; I wouldn't have known otherwise. Here's chapter nine where, I warn you, my fighting scenes suck though I'll try to clean them up a little. Here we go now, chapter nine.

Disclaimer: Don't you have the hint by now? I don't own anything besides what's mine. DBZ ain't mine so there. However, Sakidra, Alexis, Charakka, and the rest of my OC's are mine so unless you want to be stuck in a pitch-black cave with my hungry wolves and dragons, you won't take them without asking.

Mystic Saiyan-Ch9-Brotherly Introductions and Kami's Lookout.

By the time we had arrived in South City, almost everyone else was still there. Yamcha seemed to be in bad shape but it looks like no one else had really fought yet. Yamcha and Piccolo had mentioned that they were after Goku…figures.

So I was standing there among those of us that were left facing these androids. They seemed more powerful than the others did but it was hard to say. Suddenly, they all rushed at us in an attempt to attack. The blonde one went towards me and Vegeta and started attacking me relentlessly. Vegeta immediately went Super Saiyan and tried to help out.

"Vegeta, get out of my way!" I yelled, counterattacking a barrage of the female android's attacks.

"Not a chance! She's mine!" He yelled back and tried to hit her. She willingly let him get a hit but quickly counterattacked and sent him into a building. I looked back quickly to see him getting up slowly but with every intention to go after her again.

"Dammit, Vegeta! Listen to me and stay out of this!" I yelled, dodging another set of her attacks. She tried to surprise me with a blast to the face but I caught it and sent it toward the android that Piccolo seemed to be having trouble with. I then kicked her hard in the side and forced her into a nearby building. When she managed to stand again, she dusted herself off and rushed at me again full force so I just switched to my liquid style, dodging all of her future attacks easily.

When she started to get frustrated, I could sense it easily. Her attacks were getting sloppy and it was becoming easier and easier to dodge her and she wasn't thinking clearly at all. When she finally went in for another punch, I wove my arms around hers and I used her momentum to drop her into the ground. She hit it, hard. She got up and started attacking again, like it was getting anywhere, and I switched styles, finishing her off quickly with three punches and two roundhouses that hardly anyone could see. She was launched through three buildings. When she finally got up, she flew up a bit.

"Seventeen, Sixteen, let's go!" She yelled, flying off. The two others followed her.

"We'll finish you off later." Her brother said before flying off.

"No! You're not getting away from us that easily! Get back here you idiotic excuses for scrap metal!" Vegeta shouted, preparing to follow them.

"Now, there won't be any need for that. Let's just leave them to do whatever they're going to do." I said, trying to calm Vegeta down.

"Fine! Let's just go!" Vegeta said, flying off. When no one else made any motion to fly after him, I spoke up.

"I better go calm him down or something…" I trailed, chasing after Vegeta. When I finally got there, he was aware that I was there but didn't attempt to start up any conversation.

When we reached the mountain area, I slowed and finally stopped, hovering in the air over the huge mountains. I could vaguely sense Alexis's energy and with one final look to Vegeta, who didn't seem to notice, I descended to the training Alexis.

"Alexis! How are you?" I yelled, getting his attention. He stopped and grabbed me into a hug I wasn't expecting.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't really mean those things. I was just angry at what those idiots thought they could do to you. You may be half of that weak monkey race, but you're still my little sis and you're extremely powerful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise…without a good demonstration of your abilities first." Alexis said with a laugh.

"It's okay Alexis. I may have been exaggerating a bit myself. It's just that I was so connected to the Saiyans before they were all…deceived, before my eyes no less. You know the effect that day had on me and my constant training. I'm sorry I overreacted." I told him, letting go and pulling away.

"It's okay. But you were just in a fight--I can sense it. Are you hurt?" He asked.

"Not really. They all highly underestimated me. I have to go anyway. Everyone should be home by now and I just suddenly disappeared. I don't think they would be too happy; especially with half of them knowing I'm half Saiyan." Alexis looked shocked.

"They overheard? I'm sorry for yelling so loud and making a scene like that." This was one of the reasons I loved Alexis—he always apologized if he even thought he did something wrong. Ever since I finished my official training at seven…that Alexis so harshly put me through; he's been close to me as an older brother.

"Well, I got to go. See ya later." I said and flew off toward Capsule Corp. As I walked in, everyone was crowded around the TV set. I tried looking around them but I couldn't get a clear sight at the screen. So I made my presence known.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, trying to subtly cue them to move away from the screen. They were all clueless. Only Krillin turned around.

"Cell's threatening Earth; on live TV even!" He yelled, backing off. Everyone else finally got a clue and sat down on the couch. That was an…awkward moment… I sat down and listened to the rest of the broadcast.

"Who's Cell?" I asked.

"Shhhhh!" Everyone hissed.

"Fine!" I snapped, listening.

"But the reason I am here is to announce my decision to hold a martial arts tournament. I am calling this competition the Cell Games. It's a catchy title, don't you think? The Cell Games will be held nine days from today in area S.5, 28 miles northeast from Eastern City. There you'll find an arena that I have designed myself. I modeled it after the one used in the original World's Martial Arts Tournament. I believe it is the ideal location to crush my competitors. Bring me your best fighters and I will face them one by one in a contest of strength. This is the last chance for Planet Earth. If I am not defeated, it belongs to me." The green bug-like creature said with a laugh.

"My competitors will have the advantage since I won't be able to rest between matches and my new opponents can enter the competition immediately. The rules will be the same as in the World's Martial Arts Tournament; if you surrender or your body touches the outside of the ring, you lose. And though I would try to avoid this, if you die, you'll of course be disqualified." He explains with another laugh.

"I hope I haven't frightened any of you from playing in the Cell Games. Now that you know where the competition will be held, all you have to do is find the courage to show up." He laughs yet again.

"Now watch this. Here's just a little taste of what you'll be up against." He turns around and blasts the wall behind him. "Come and get me if you dare. Now…let the games begin. The tournament starts in nine days, good luck." He then flies off laughing.

"Okay… That was strange. This guy's awfully cocky. 'I will destroy this planet if you fail to defeat me.' Sure. Whatever." I said, standing up.

"I wouldn't underestimate him. I faced off against him. He is not bluffing, Sakidra. He can and probably will destroy this planet if he's given the chance." Trunks said.

"Now Trunks, where will you go with a pessimistic attitude like that? Let yourself go for a while. Relax." I said, walking out back and leaving behind the shocked expressions of Trunks and Vegeta.

"She can be just like Kakarot sometimes." Vegeta said angrily.

I started training, using my liquid style so fast; it didn't look like I was even human. I was flowing and executing my moves perfectly with a grace that rarely existed with fighting nowadays. I stopped when I sensed Vegeta behind me.

"What is it?" I asked, turning after finishing a string of techniques with a final roundhouse that slightly forced me in the air before I stopped, facing Vegeta with my leg brought out. I lowered it and just stood there, waiting for a response from the rarely talkative prince.

"Kakarot wants us all to meet him at the lookout. You might as well come, since you're half Saiyan." He said and flew off.

"I'll be right there." I mumbled and flew off toward the mountains, meeting Alexis halfway. I stopped, seeing whom I needed to talk to.

"What is it, Sakidra?" He asked, stopping.

"I have to go somewhere for maybe a few days. I'll be back but you can come if you want. You'll have to keep out of sight though." I said, flying off and cueing him to follow.

"Sure. I'll come. Let's go. They're most likely all there by now. We should catch up." He said and sped off ahead of me. I followed using all of my stored up speed to overtake him.

We weren't even halfway there before we met Vegeta. We were racing each other like little kids would when we sped past him, not even noticing before it was too late. It was Alexis who finally alerted me to his presence.

"I should speed up and settle in before you all get there. That way I can find a good spot where I can keep track of you." He said and flew off.

"I'm not a child! Geez, Alexis, you act like you're my father!" I yelled after him, forgetting Vegeta for a moment.

"Ahem…" I heard Vegeta from behind me. I turned around to see him standing there with his arms crossed and staring at me with an arrogant expression.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Who was he?" He asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"He's Alexis. You've met him, though not officially. He's my older brother." Vegeta looked slightly shocked at this but quickly resumed his earlier expression.

"Brother, huh? He seemed close to you the way he was yelling through the house for you. It's funny to think of someone as young as you all ready mated to someone." (Remember Sakidra only looks 19)

"I'm older than you think. I'm older than you, three years in fact. And not that it's any of your business, but I am "mated" to someone as you so easily put it." I said, flying beside him.

"You look awfully young though." He said and stayed in silence until we got there. Suddenly I found myself in front of a huge tower.

"This is the lookout? It's huge. Why are we all here?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He said as he landed on the tower. I followed close behind and prepared for anything.

:.EoC.:

A/n- There's yet another chapter done. I hope you enjoyed! I'll try and get the next one out as soon as I can but I can't promise anything with school and my overcrowded schedule. There's no endnotes here so…Till next time!


	10. Ch10 The HTC and a Mimicry Blast

A/n- Here's Chapter ten folks, as soon as I could get it out. This might be a little short and if it is, I'm sorry. I have to thank all of my reviewers because it's you that keep me going. There will be some action in this chapter as well as a move that I made up completely for Sakidra called the Mimicry Blast. I'm sorry if this chapter might be a little cliché and if you frequently visit Quizilla, you'll no doubt think so. But it's not what you all think… Anyway, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer- I. Do. Not. Own. DBZ. It's as simple as those five words. I do, however, own Sakidra, Alexis, and anything outside of the natural DBZ universe that is written here, including the Mimicry Blast that Sakidra uses. Unless you wish to be fresh food for my dragons here, don't take them without permission…

Mystic Saiyan-Ch10-The Hyperbolic Time Chamber and a Mimicry Blast

"Okay," I said as I stared at everyone who was there. "Remind me why I'm here again?"

"Why exactly _is_ she here, Vegeta?" Goku asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"She's half Saiyan you nitwit. I don't see how you wouldn't be able to sense it yet, Kakarot." Vegeta replied simply. Everyone who didn't know that all ready stared in shock at what he just said.

"So…" I said, hoping to change the subject and finally get an answer to my question. "Why am I here?" Vegeta risked another glance at me and grunted slightly.

"We're here to train so we can be prepared for Cell." Yamcha said. I looked at him, confused.

"Can't we just do that anywhere?" I asked, showing my confusion.

"Sure, but here you can get a whole year's worth done in a single day." Krillin pointed out. I was shocked. A whole year done in a day? I've only heard of this kind of magic once before, but I had to hear Goku's input before it was fully confirmed.

"Yeah. It's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." He said. I stared at him with my mouth hanging slightly open. I then spontaneously ran and checked it out for myself.

This was impossible! I looked before me to see a huge door sitting between two hourglasses. I heard of this room long ago during my training on Kamorae but I never thought it would be on Earth. It was such a little known planet holding such a fabled room that not even I believed existed. Seeing it with my own eyes placed it on a plate of reality for the main course. As I was staring in awe, I failed to notice the few people that were staring at me strangely at my reaction to this mystical room.

"I never thought it really existed… I thought it was only a myth." I mumbled, turning to my companions.

"So you've heard of it?" Goku asked, curious.

"Yeah. It was a long time ago, but I never thought a room this magical would be found here. I bet it has helped you before." I said. Goku nodded.

"It has. I didn't think anyone else knew about it though." He said.

"So, when are we going in?" I asked, anxious to see what was in the fabled room.

"As soon as Kakarot and his one-track mind figures this out, I'll be going in." Vegeta said impatiently.

"Okay. So who's going with who?" I asked, completely ignoring Vegeta's tone. Goku thought about it for a minute.

"Well, let's see… I'm going with Gohan; Trunks and Piccolo both want to go in alone; Yamcha, Tien, and Krillin don't want to go in at all. Vegeta's insisted on going in alone but… Sakidra couldn't bother you _that _much, could she?" Goku said more to Vegeta than me.

"There is no way I'm going in with the girl. She'll only get in my way." Vegeta said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going in right now."

"Come on, Vegeta. Call it timesaving. You'll just be doing your own little things anyway. It's not like she'll actually be bothering you." Goku said, trying to convince Vegeta.

"I said no and I meant it! Can't you understand the meaning of no you baka!" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

"Goku does have a point, Vegeta. If we all do this and all three of us go in alone, Sakidra won't have a turn. And no offense, but it looks like she might need it." Trunks pointed out.

"None taken, Trunks." I put in quickly, not really wanting to get in this argument.

"Grrr… Fine! But this is only because I don't need dead weight holding me back. If you get in my way at _all_ you are leaving!" Vegeta yelled in my face.

"Fine… No need to get all worked up about it though." I said calmly.

"Well… Are you coming?" He asked as he walked forward. It reminded me…

"Wait! I have to grab something real fast. Be right back!" I yelled, running and diving off the edge of the lookout toward where Alexis was. When I landed, he gave me a confused look.

"What's up?" He asked. I silenced him with a hand.

"No time…need Shadow Sword." I managed to get out. He immediately went digging through his bag and pulled out a black sword with a matching sheath and handed it to me.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." I told him and did a quick Chaos Transport to appear in front of the awaiting gang. They all stepped back, surprised except for Vegeta who looked as if he was going in without me.

"Whoa. You know Instant Transmission too?" Goku asked. I looked at him.

"No. It isn't Instant Transmission though I've heard of it before. Yardrats, right?" Goku nodded and I continued. "No, this takes up a lot more energy…" I said and at Vegeta's impatient growl, I turned to him. After a silent battle, I turned to the others.

"See you in a year." I said, taking a step into the mystical room.

I was immediately reminded of my earlier training by the vast amount of empty, white space that lay outside the house-like structure that I started in. I took a look around and found all the basic necessities; a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom… The single bedroom had two beds that were against opposite walls. The pathway that separated them led to a bathroom that held the usual needs… You all should know what I mean. I analyzed the kitchen next; it had a sink and a table in the center of the room. The table looked as if it could seat two people.

When I finished looking at everything, I sat down on the steps that led to the white landscape and just stared out, thinking back on my former training. There was no way I could possibly get stronger than I already am, call it a limit, but I could act the part. I soon snapped out of my meaningless flashbacks and went to the bedroom again, claiming my bed and dropping off my sword. I then went out into the brightness outside of the homey structure.

The gravity change happened abruptly after a couple minutes of just warming up. It went from normal gravity to about 30x. Since I was in the middle of a cartwheel, I was stuck balancing myself in mid-handstand with my arms straining to keep myself from collapsing. I roughly completed it and walked a bit longer before I looked back and saw Vegeta just fighting air. He was jumping around like there was a real enemy in front of him and was nowhere near challenging himself.

I was debating with myself on whether I should show him at least a fraction of my ability or not for fear that he would see more than I cared to tell before. I finally threw all doubts away and walked up to him, silently offering a spar.

He turned to me and sighed before getting into a reasonable attack stance. This time I didn't waste my time with my liquid defensive; this time I trained with him as if I was fighting Alexis. I found that their styles weren't all that different either. They both mainly relied on brute strength and a little on speed.

Vegeta tried to surprise me with a kick to the stomach but I just jumped over it and drop kicked him in the head…at least I tried. He dodged that and tried to get a hit from behind that I twisted around and quickly got a jab to his left cheek. He showed it for the slightest second before returning to the relentless fighting that I just countered and blocked. He finally backed off a bit and gathered energy into a special attack.

Good. I thought I'd never get the chance to see how powerful he could be. He fired a Final Flash and I immediately sensed the energy that was compressed into it. I matched the energy and concentrated it into my hand to form a small shield-like barrier. I caught the blast easily. I glanced over to Vegeta who looked slightly surprised at what was going on but soon masked it and tried to prepare for my next move…that he didn't know.

"I've been wanting to see what you can do with energy manipulation. This is interesting. Want me to show you something really cool?" I asked him, watching his reaction as I prepared for my special attack as well. I doubled the energy in my hand and watched as the ball of energy doubled in size and turned dark blue in color before pointing it back to Vegeta. He looked shocked again but I could see that he was curious as to what I was doing.

"Mimicry Blast!" I yelled as I released the beam at twice the normal power and speed. Vegeta tried as hard as he could to block it but he still got hit with a lot of it. He stood there, resting a bit before regaining his composure. Meanwhile, I was on my knees.

The Mimicry Blast is my special technique. It has the ability to let me catch an opponent's attack and send it back to them doubled in everything. Depending on the amount of energy is within the beam, it takes away some of my energy. Considering I was already tired from the fight, the Mimicry Blast just exhausted me.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked sarcastically. He grunted in reply. "Fine, I'll tell you. It's called the Mimicry Blast. It's one of my special attacks. It gets its name because it uses the opponent's energy and doubles it while sending it back to the enemy. It's simple really; exhausting though." I said. He looked mildly interested at the idea of doubling an enemy's attack.

"I don't do this often but…want to know how to do it? You might need all the help you can get." I said, knowing his answer all ready.

He once again grunted and sighed in reply and I finally stood up, making my way to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry though. Let's eat first." I said. Vegeta followed me after a couple seconds and we went in for lunch.

:.EoC.:

A/n- There's chapter ten for you. I think this is the one I ended up revising the most from its original form. I just read it the first time and realized how OOC Vegeta was and I just had to change it a lot. I hope it helped. Other than that, I think I did pretty well with keeping everyone in character for once! Yay for me! Here are a few endnotes.

For one thing, I have no idea what the interior of the HTC looks like so I just improvised. HTC being the condensed form of Hyperbolic Time Chamber and the form I'll use in all of my a/n's from now on.

Yes, Vegeta will end up learning Mimicry Blast; believe me, it ends up leading to bigger things toward the end of the series. Mimicry Blast is only the beginning…

And last but not least, there's something I really need to bring to your attention. In the future there was originally seven different chapters written out that had no point at all except for letting each chapter lasting for one day and they were pretty much filler chapters so I could end at an even thirty. (Including epilogue. Yes I do have this all written out all ready) It has however come to my attention that at least one of my readers doesn't like what I like to refer to as a "dead chapter" that is, a chapter with absolutely no point. Otherwise known as a filler chapter or an empty chapter. These seven chapters are pretty much as dead as you could get so I'll give you all a choice: You can either have the seven rather short chapters or one long chapter that pretty much explains the whole week. The days will be separated no matter what but I want to know your opinion. Please review and tell me. Even if you are reading this chapter and three others have all ready been posted, I need your opinions so please tell me! Well…till next time!


	11. Ch11 More Mimicry and a Nightmare

A/n- Hello there folks and welcome to yet another chapter of Mystic Saiyan. I'm sorry it took me nearly two months but with homework raining on me like ants at a picnic, it's been hard for me to get on the com. Don't worry, I'm still alive. What are we on right now? 11 all ready? Geez we're going fast. Soon enough you'll get into the real plot line of this story. Thanks for all of you who keep reading, it really means a lot to me. Well, let's get on with chapter 11!

Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now, you're just plain stupid. I do not own DBZ. I do, however, own Sakidra, Alexis, and anything that does not associate itself with DBZ in any manner.

Mystic Saiyan-Ch11- More Mimicry and a Nightmare

While Vegeta was so intent on eating, I snuck out into the supreme whiteness again and just thought for a couple of minutes. It was amazing how this place reminded me of my training so long ago with Alexis.

It was three years after my mother died of a mysterious sickness. Not even Alexis could tell she was anywhere near death at the time. The three years after Serena's death had Kamorae being ruled by the Council of Elders specified by my mother until Alexis became of age at 15 and took the throne himself. These were the customs I had lived with ever since my life on Planet Vegeta had been cut short.

Alexis was 14 at the time, two weeks away from his 15th birthday and he was definitely excited about it. However, he knew that I was the heir apparent, even if half of Kamorae didn't. That is why I had to undergo the harsh amount of training I did at the age of seven years. It was three years since our escape from the planet of my birth and three years since my mother's untimely death. She died shortly after we had reached the planet we now called Kamorae.

Alexis knew that I would eventually be the one to take the throne and the others that knew weren't at all happy about it. As much as neither of us wanted to admit it, the training was more for my protection than Kamorae's. They were all for Alexis assuming the role as leader, but their views differed when it came to me. They saw me for my weaker half, my Saiyan half. They didn't want a half-blood ruling, let alone one with weak "monkey blood" as they called it, flowing through my veins.

My training was harsh and unrelenting. Alexis was stricter than I remember his usually laid-back self to be. He never went easy on me and expected me to do the almost impossible at breakneck speeds. He wasn't satisfied until I was out cold, and even then he didn't seem to be happy. Everything was so accelerated; I never had the time for the usual activities a seven-year-old would do. I was constantly fighting Alexis, becoming stronger than even him. He knew this was inevitable; half bloods were supposed to be stronger than full bloods if they learned to control their power. After seven long years, I was finally able to.

As I was remembering my less than favorable past, I was running through my endless streams of techniques and styles subconsciously. I didn't care if my true power manifested itself; it didn't really matter anymore. Vegeta had already suspected something; why not give him what he wanted, which is the satisfaction that I wasn't holding back anymore? I formed my energy into a small ball that I held in my hand and released it ahead of me, watching it go off into the endless distance.

"Chaosfire." I muttered after it. I saw and slightly heard a small explosion from far away. I heard footfalls behind me and assumed that Vegeta was done eating already. I turned to face him, vaguely aware of the small coat of sweat that I gathered in my workout. Plastered on his face was a small smirk that I knew very well. It seems as if he had been watching for a while.

"Are you ready?" I asked. He nodded slightly and walked out further to stand facing me.

"I'm waiting. What are you going to do exactly?" He asked smugly.

"Exactly what I said I would do. I'm going to teach you how to do the Mimicry Blast. Kami knows you'll need to find it out eventually. I don't think it'll be a waste of time on your part at all. There are a couple of things I need to explain though." I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"There are limitations to what kind of attacks you can mimic. For one and this should be obvious, you cannot use this on an attack that overmatches your energy. You cannot use this on a piercing attack, which means a smaller beam, like thrown by a finger or something. Take Piccolo's special attack for example: You cannot use it on that. This takes a lot of your own energy so I would only use it as a last resort but that's only me. I don't know about you. Ready to start?" I explained.

"Just get on with it." He grumbled.

"Here we go. Throw a small blast at me slowly." I said. He gathered the energy and threw it.

"Step one. Sense the amount of energy within the blast." I said, doing it within a matter of moments. "Next you gather the same amount of energy within your palm and focus solely on catching the blast. This all happens in less than two seconds." I added, catching the small, weak blast. I held it in my hand and showed it to Vegeta, proving that you could catch it.

"Then comes the final step. You combine the energy you gathered with the energy you are holding, creating a new energy completely. Then comes the obvious, you send it back like so." I said and threw the combined blast back. He looked at me with a bored expression as he dodged it.

"That seems way too easy." He said, walking a little closer to me.

"It's not as easy as it seems. And no, this isn't a waste of your time, either. If you would just listen, you might find this a bit of a challenge. It has to be just the right amount of energy that you gather." I said. Ignoring his glare, I went on. "If you don't have enough, you won't be able to maintain the energy. If you have too much, you'll cancel out the blast and deflect it. Want to try?" I asked. At his usual grunt reply, I threw him a normal ki blast.

He tried, he seriously did. I could sense his concentration on the amount of energy in the blasts I was sending him. He got to catch the blast, but when he tried to combine the energy, it exploded in his hands. I threw another blast, only to have to face it as he deflected it back to me. I caught it and threw it back. I finally figured out his problem after the tenth unsuccessful attempt.

"You're trying too hard. You're not trying to transform into a Super Saiyan or anything. This isn't worth the energy you're trying to put into it. Just relax and concentrate. You'll get it if you calm down." I told him and sensed his racing mind calm slightly. "Ready?" I asked.

"Fine." He said and I sent him another blast. He caught it, and I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping it wouldn't explode. When the size of the blast doubled, I made a mental sigh of relief and prepared for him to send it back. He surprised me, however, by throwing it into the sky.

He must've caught my expression because he soon sent me another blast. I caught it, doubled it, and sent it back. He did the same and sent it back to me. He seemed to be getting this down. By the fourth round, the blast exploded in his hand, unable to be maintained by him. I didn't exactly blame him. The blast had about the power of Goku's Kamehameha and we had already spent most of our energy trying to get this down, not to mention the spar we had earlier. I gave us both a break by calling off any attempts of another attack.

"You're starting to get this down. I'm awfully tired; are you?" I asked. He grunted and made no move. I assumed that it was a 'no' and went to sleep while Vegeta did whatever he wanted out there.

After about a week of Mimicry Blast 'training', Vegeta had finally mastered it; easily able to last for about twenty rounds in a normal blast. By that time, it was over 524,000 times the original amount. Vegeta was tired out afterwards, but he didn't show it until he went in to sleep. . . No comment after that point; I don't want to ebb his pride at all, you know.

During dinner sometime after that point, I was sitting out in the endless white space, just thinking. It was something I rarely did; something I only did when there was something turning over and over in my mind, begging to be picked apart and analyzed. One of those thoughts was why King Vegeta had made the split-second decision to exile my race. I had told Alexis what my theory was to get him off my case, but it had no real justification in reality. Was the king really trying to show a subtle case of sympathy, or did he really want nothing more to do with us?

I was thinking too hard, I knew that. It was hard to find myself troubled over something so insignificant that happened in the past, but ever since Alexis had touched on the subject, I couldn't get my mind off the event.

Yet here I was, training with the king's only son; the heir to the race Alexis said wanted nothing more to do with what we were.

"I'm going to bed." I heard Vegeta say as he walked past me. I hadn't noticed that he had already come back out here to train. It was yet another reminder that I was thinking way too hard about this. I nodded slightly to show him I heard. As he left inside, I stood up, looking over the white field that was our training ground for more than a few months.

I suddenly felt quite tired myself as I walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat as well as a glass of water. After I had finished my nightly meal, when was about an hour later, I went back to the room. I sat on my bed, thinking out loud, aware of the seemingly sleeping prince not ten feet from me.

"I seriously wonder if he still remembers me." I whispered into the dark, taking a final glimpse of Vegeta before finally going to sleep.

…_Vegeta's Point of View…_

I had told the thoughtful girl that I was going to sleep, but when I got into bed, I found myself unable to sleep at all. I was restless, despite the ruthless training I've been putting myself through, and I knew it. Later into the night, I heard Sakidra walk in and get into her own bed, whispering something inaudibly before going to sleep herself.

I got up once I was sure she had drifted off and glanced at her for a second. She was like a little sister to me, though I would never admit it. I'm not the family-loving fool Kakarot is. I'm a warrior by birth, but I couldn't seem to help it when it came to the girl, Sakidra. She had a temper to boot in her waking moments, but she seemed small and fragile in her peaceful moments like this. Wait! What the hell am I saying?

But seriously… Every time I look at her, it seems as if I've known her for the longest time. She seems so familiar for a small second. I was thrown out of my thoughts by a small whine from her. It was then I noticed that she was tossing in a nightmare. One of her arms was hanging off the side of the bed in a lazy pose.

I grabbed the arm and placed it next to her. I was about to let go when my mind was suddenly drawn into something out of my control.

I was drawn into her dreams, flashbacks, and what I saw there would surprise me to no end…

From my observation point—the center of a highly guarded room, the bridge of a ship, in fact—I saw a woman sitting in a throne-like chair. She was surrounded by a small boy next to her and an even smaller girl in front of her. The girl was yelling at the woman and the boy.

"You must go back, please! They're all going to die without us, aren't they? You said it yourself; what I saw would pass. Why are we leaving them?" The girl yelled. She was short and spoke in the innocent, yet forceful tone of someone about the age of five.

The girl was wearing a silver outfit of loose clothing. She seemed to have been doing some strenuous activity earlier; they were clothes you could easily move around in. Her hair was long and had a spiky quality to it. It was in a low ponytail that reached the back of her thighs. The hair was black, but the last inch or two was a silvery color, matching the hair color of everyone else around her. Her face held an expression of innocence and purity, even through her obvious anger. This girl had never experienced a true fight nor the sight of a death.

The woman shook her head. "We can't. The rules are the rules. The king has said his word, and we must abide by it. We cannot go back there." She said with a calm disposition. She was wearing a kimono and had long, silvery hair that draped her back. Though she seemed to be a caring person, she had an aura of importance surrounding her. The boy beside her spoke up.

"Yeah, Saki. Just go and relax. We're not going back because they hate us." He said in a serious tone. His hair was silver as well, and he kept it in a loose ponytail that reached his shoulders. He was wearing the same outfit the girl, Saki, was wearing. The only difference was the girl's half-skirt added to the pants as opposed to the boy's pants alone.

"But they're going to be destroyed! The entire planet will be blown to bits! Aren't we going to help at all?" She asked.

"We have absolutely no reason to. They have shown that they don't need our help so we obviously don't need to give it." The woman said in a tone that wouldn't allow anymore argument.

"You are all so…so…_heartless!_" Saki yelled and ran out of the room behind me. I followed her and soon came to a big room with a huge window with a clear view of the outside space. In the distance was a small planet with a ship orbiting it. The ship seemed to be a shadow against the brilliance of the planet. Almost as if it were—dare I say it?—dangerous…

This just didn't seem possible! It couldn't be. Maybe it was just a coincidence; I hope it was. That place seemed all too familiar for my liking. The girl was talking to herself as she cried, sitting in the sill of the giant window.

"Why won't she turn around? Why won't she help the people I've grown so close to? I had a vision that they would be destroyed and we left. Why?" She asked no one, looking out the window. I followed her gaze to see a thousand lights around the planet. She turned fully toward the window and concentrated on the current sight.

"It's happening…we need to go back!" She yelled while banging on the window. After a few futile hits, she let the last of her attempts slide down the window as the thousand lights disappeared and another large light took their place. The light slowly made its way to the planet and a large explosion started. The girl slid to her knees and clutched her head in her hands, wanting to block out whatever was happening.

I kept looking to see that after the explosion, nothing was left besides the ship that soon left through the fastest possible route. When the girl finally looked up, she noticed the destruction the light had caused and stood up completely, leaning over the sill. Her face was etched in an expression of horror.

"I can't believe it…" She muttered almost incoherently. "I can't believe I was right…" She stayed in silence for a few moments as she took in what happened. I could tell she was trying to hold in her tears. Suddenly she snapped her head up and just stared out the window.

"I can't believe it was true. Everything I knew was destroyed, no thanks to that stupid lizard." Her shocked expression turned to complete hatred. It shocked me, that degree of hatred coming from someone that young. It was pulsating out of her as I felt her energy slowly rise in spite of herself.

"I can't believe that lizard destroyed everything. No mercy whatsoever. Kanta, Loa, Kraita, …Vegeta… I can't believe you're all gone…" She trailed and I understood. She had just witnessed the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Something didn't add up though. How would this have anything to do with Sakidra…wait! Saki…Sakidra…how familiar their names sounded though I didn't realize it at first. Saki was a nickname for—

The energy in the younger Sakidra was rising to a point where even I was surprised. The spike in energy oddly resembled the energy I have to build up in order to go…

"DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" She screamed and released the excessive amount of energy flowing within her. When my vision cleared from the blinding sight, I was shocked beyond all reason. I couldn't believe it was true…

She was no older than four years old. And she had turned Super Saiyan…

(A/n-This was originally the perfect ending to chapter 11, but I had put in an 11.5 originally also. In order to erase the .5, I decided to combine the two into an extremely long chapter 11. Enjoy, folks! Consider this a consolation for me being gone for so long…)

…_Alexis's Point of View…_

That was the day I had realized a portion of the extent of Sakidra's power. I was only ten at the time; naïve to a point where I knew close to nothing at all. What I saw of Sakidra would change my perception of one's anger forever.

I heard her scream from where I was and ran to her immediately, worried she was hurt. What I saw was her completely changed. She was no longer the Sakidra that I knew to be the innocent four-year-old that was my half-hearted sparring buddy.

Her hair was pure golden. I could sense an amount of power coming from her that was unmatched for one her age, or anyone within ten years of her age for that matter. It got me wondering where that much power had come from. Was she truly that mad at the complete annihilation of her birthplace? It didn't make any sense though. We never had any forms that had the hair changing color like that. Whenever we transformed, we never had golden hair; it was always either silver or a light lavender.

That got me thinking about a legend I remembered hearing from a friend while on Planet Vegeta. It told of a legendary warrior called a Super Saiyan. The last time this type of warrior manifested itself was at least a thousand years before. It was then I understood that my little sister had taken on the form of this legendary warrior, though I didn't understand why. I wouldn't understand the root of her anger until I got to train her four years later.

…_Sakidra's Point of View…_

I snapped awake at the end of my flashback. It was one of my worst memories. The loss of everything I've ever known pained me so much, even though it became the root for my amazing ability.

I looked around to see that I must've slept in because Vegeta wasn't in the room at all. I don't really think he cares what time it is, as long as he gets his required training done. I grabbed my sword and went outside; sure enough, he was training yet again.

Thinking that I might as well not waste my time, I started a warm up, clipping on my sword as I started a mass of flips and tumbles that the most skilled gymnast would probably be envious of. Of course, being of a race other than human, I was probably above any human in the rudimentary skills such as grace and flexibility.

Soon enough, I worked my sword into the warm up, twisting around and flipping while madly flashing my sword in dangerous twirls around me. Eventually, I ended it with a high jump followed by a series of somersault flips with my sword held in front of me the entire time. I landed in a small crouch and did one last swing with my sword, forcing the wind away from me in a semi-circular arc. When I finished, I realized that my energy was at an extreme low.

I panicked before I realized that I had maxed out on my power. It hadn't happened in so long, I almost forgot what to do. I ran in my room and grabbed a vial of black liquid from under my pillow. I then made my way to the kitchen where I grabbed a glass of water and dumped the complete vial into the glass, watching the water change color. I gulped the entire thing down and I sat, waiting for the side effects that would no doubt strike soon.

I clutched the counter once they struck; the pain was intolerable. I laid the glass in the sink once everything finished and turned to see Vegeta leaning in the doorway.

"I need to talk to you." He said and sat down. I followed his lead and sat across from him.

"What happened?" I asked, feeling that I knew a bit of it.

"Something happened last night…" He said and I knew that he had somehow been sucked into my nightmare as well.

The idea was a simple one. Our dreams were open, meaning that anyone could come in and watch the inner workings of your mind. One touch would send the unsuspecting one into my dreams, wondering where they were the entire night. As siblings, Alexis and I already share this bond. Vegeta must have come in contact with me sometime during the night.

"So you saw my dream. What of it?" I said, suddenly defensive.

"I know the girl was you. How did you manage to transform? I would like a few of the details now." He said in a slightly threatening tone.

"If you're going to be like that, I won't tell you a thing. I don't think you need to know what happened in my life anyway. I do have some memories that I would like to keep private as well." I said in a colder tone.

"I know you can go Super Saiyan. How much further beyond can you go?" He asked.

"I will not tell you that just because you ask me of it. I have no reason to listen to you at all." I told him, though more of the reasoning behind my secrecy was more to not damage his large ego.

"You're wearing my patience thin, girl." He growled menacingly. At that, I stood up.

"Whatever." I said simply before leaving to the outside area.

Needlessly to say, Vegeta obviously followed me out there. He rushed to me, leaving all formalities aside and I turned to meet him full-fledged. I blocked his barrage of punches with those of my own and I scored a few low kicks before backing off completely.

"I'm getting tired of your secrets, girl!" He said as he rushed again. I gracefully dodged everything he threw at me and threw back a retort of my own.

"Well, I'm personally getting tired of your groundless and endless nosiness." I said as I ducked under a roundhouse kick and tripped his remaining leg, following through with an elbow to the gut before getting up and backing off again.

Vegeta got up and started with a different approach. "Well, you were exiled from the Saiyan planet. Why?" He asked. I was slightly surprised at his choice of question but not much.

"I probably should tell you that. You must have been about two at the time. It was more my fault really." I said as I sat down and prepared to be launched into the memory preceding my amazing transformation.

"The elders of my race have the ability of premonitions. Needlessly to say, we've never been wrong. It's one of the reasons the Saiyans allowed my kind to stay in the first place.

"One day, as I was playing with a small boy slightly younger than I, I had one of the visions as well. I instantly went to my mother about it, telling her in detail about the destruction of the planet by Frieza's hands. She told me that she had the same vision so we immediately went to the king to tell him what we saw. He didn't believe her. He did have his doubts founded though. If the elder of us were supposed to be the only ones with the visions, why should he believe a four-year-old? He had a good point but my mother tried to convince him that what I saw would some to pass. He took it the wrong way and exiled us from that moment. I could've stayed, but I didn't for obvious reasons. My mother needed to finish my training not to mention the impending the destruction of the planet. That's what started the loneliness of being separated from everything I've ever known." I explained, earning a covered up surprise.

We sparred for the rest of the day, only stopping to eat and sleep. Sleep, where another horrible nightmare would be waiting in the confines of my subconscious mind.

:.EoC.:

(A/n-So I'm alive, ne? I'm sorry about the serious lack of updates thus far but one, I had reports up to my ears—I still do, but it's Spring Break so I can write this… And two, I really didn't want to take the time to go through and make Vegeta in character this part unless I had some serious time on my hands. I have to admit that I really screwed the personalities up for the rest of the parts. I have some revising to do… So how do you like? A full nine pages of a chapter for your pleasure. Please review if you have the time. Maybe give me some tips on how to keep Vegeta in character because as hard as I try, I'm likely to screw him up these next few chapters… Well, till next time!)


	12. Ch12 Drunk on Dreams

Well hello once again. Once again I am back with yet another Chapter of Mystic Saiyan. There's nothing else to really go on about so let's get to a response…

_Moondalian- You are probably right. It's going to be even more impossible to keep Vegeta in character in the coming chapters so I'll try to compromise. Thanks for the encouragement. By the way: What happened to Know Your Stars? Are you taking a break?_

Disclaimer: Yeah, I suddenly own DBZ! Cool, is it not? Yahoo… "Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" **wakes up**. Damn it was just a dream. I don't own a thing still… I do however own Sakidra, Alexis, and anything else not affiliated with DBZ. Unless you want to become dragon food, don't take them without permission…

Mystic Saiyan-Ch12-Drunk on Dreams

A couple of weeks passed and we did nothing but fight. We hardly slept because the events of the day were eat and spar, though not specifically in that order. We took random eating breaks and only a little time to sleep at all. I don't really know where the change in routine came in. It probably happened when Vegeta saw my minor flashback dream a couple of weeks ago. Why he would pull a one-eighty on me like this all because of a dream, I do not know. Maybe it was the fact that he realized that we don't have forever in here and, oh, look! There's another person in here! Free Punching Bag! That might be where this came along, but I really don't know.

Over the weeks, I've been quietly debating with myself on whether I should teach him a family secret. Doing so had numerous risks, including revealing my other half, however it could help in the long run. If Vegeta were able to use this ability, he could have almost limitless power reserves. There was a chance he couldn't control it though. He is a Saiyan after all. It was also one of the reasons we secluded ourselves on a planet light-years from any other traces of civilization. Different races came from everywhere, asking us to teach them the secret of our amazing abilities.

The major problem was that people couldn't understand that a portion of our ability was genetic, in a way. Our power couldn't be used unless you all ready had some of it within you. A lot of people died because they just would not give up on it. We came very close to an interplanetary war many times.

I still have to struggle to keep control of my power, with my Saiyan side and everything.

During our fights, I kept releasing more and more of my power against Vegeta, watching him grow stronger all the time.

That night(Well, time to sleep anyway. You can't tell day from night in that place), I found myself trying to drown my thoughts about what had happened so far while Vegeta slept. As hard as I tried, I just couldn't keep my mind from racing over everything so I gave up and finally went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and sit down. I found my mental topic of choice to be my life as a little kid, everything that happened before the chaos that was the destruction of my birthplace.

My life was a peaceful one for however long it lasted. I played with Alexis constantly as a baby. He taught me the most basic of fighting skills, even as a toddler, and he was surprised that I actually copied him. He started sparring with me before I could walk.

Soon enough, I noticed that my mother and father started having problems. They clearly didn't want me part of it, sending me out with Alexis when they had their easily audible fights. Eventually, they split up completely, though it hardly affected Alexis and I. He was hardly ever home to begin with so we hadn't gotten used to it. Alexis was skeptical of their relationship from the beginning.

Soon afterwards, King Vegeta had a son, which he named after himself. I was two at the time and Alexis was nine. Considering my mother's relationship with the king himself, Alexis and I became the young prince's playmates. We became friends, or as close to friends as a Saiyan's pride would allow.

Young Vegeta was two, and I four at the time I had that vision. And, well, we know the story from there. Since then, I had accepted the fact that I would probably never see my childhood friend again. However, to my surprise, he ended up on the planet I had the fortune to crash land on! I was extremely shocked when I first saw him, but I hid it well.

Eventually, I snapped out of my reverie and just made my way to the bed as well as precious sleep.

_…Vegeta's Point of View…(Looks familiar, don't it?)_

I, only used to mere hours of sleep for the past week or two, woke up and sat up. I looked to Sakidra's bed and saw her still asleep. I thought for a few minutes…

She was definitely hiding something. All of this secrecy was driving me nuts.

_…She was tossing and turning, obviously in the middle of a nightmare…_

She comes here and leads us to believe that she was fully human, only seriously beat up by something in the forest. She then tells me about a week or two later that she's half-Saiyan.

_…"You see, Vegeta, my dreams have an open effect. Anyone who touches me in my dreams has the ability to experience the same thing."…_

How could I be so sure she isn't hiding something else? She told me herself that her other half wasn't human.

_…Her first nightmare told you something about her…_

What exactly is she?

_…One touch…_

My curiosity was killing me. It was one thing to threaten her, but she didn't react a bit to it. It was as if she didn't think I could do anything to her at all.

_…Sends you…_

Arg! This thinking is going to kill me! I might as well go and train to get this off my mind. That Cell bastard will regret ever meeting me! I got up and walked to the door.

_…Into her mind…_

I stopped at the door and looked back. She was still tossing in her sleep, added in with occasional pain-filled gasps. It would distract me until I knew more about her. She seemed to have a wisdom about her.

Arg! Now I was speaking nonsense! Bah! She had a power about her that I can't match! Where is this coming from? I must know! This might tell me what I need to know. I must know the source of her strength!

_Then do it, damn it! Grab her arm!_

I had made up my mind. I strode back to her bedside and knelt down to her level, grabbing her arm lightly as it made a futile attempt to hit something.

Suddenly, everything faded as I was drawn into the realm of her mind…

_It was an empty white space that looked similar to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Standing in the center was two figures. The taller, and older, was a boy around twenty with silver hair. The sides were cut while hair in the back was tied in a ponytail what went to his mid-back. He was wearing a loose outfit of a shirt and pants that was slightly torn._

Who is he?

_The younger of the two was a girl of about fourteen with black, silver-tipped hair. She was wearing her hair down, though there were subtle signs that it had been up before. She was wearing an outfit similar to the boy's. A pale silver in color, the shirt was tighter and torn greatly. The pants were looser and had a skirt-like cloth around them. She looked severely tired and drained of energy._

…Sakidra…

_The two people were obviously in the middle of a fight. Even though Sakidra was close to kneeling on the ground, the boy didn't let up, kicking the girl in the side of the head as she was sent flying into the ground._

_"Get up you pitiful weakling! How do you expect to run Kamorae when half of it could overthrow you?" The boy bit at her impatiently. Sakidra flinched at this and got up slowly, only to hit the ground again with a blow to the stomach. She stayed there as the man walked to her side and looked down at her._

_"I knew that Serena was wrong about you. You're too weak to do anything, let alone run the entire Kingdom of Kamorae. She should've left it to me." He said. This earned a groan from the crumpled form on the ground._

_"Damn you. Don't say that about Mother!" She yelled, struggling to stand up against him._

_"Well, Sakidra. It's the truth. You are supposed to be on the throne by your next birthday, yet you are in no condition to run it! If you can't even defeat me, how do you expect to hold off the millions of people who will no doubt oppose you? You heard the reaction yourself when I told them you would be taking the throne. You're weak. Mother was weak for ever getting together with someone of that weak monkey race. You were a complete mistake." He said bitterly._

Now that's harsh… But 'monkey race'? Was he talking about the Saiyans? No doubt he was. Where does he go off calling the powerful Saiyans weak? Damn him…

_"I hate you!" She suddenly yelled and charged the man with all of her remaining strength. "What happened to you, Alexis? Why are you acting like this!" She yelled._

This was Alexis? The man she was racing on the way to the Lookout? Her older brother? _…"You act like you're my father! Geez!"…_ He sounds so overprotective of her. What happened here?

_Alexis kicked her in the side again, causing her to go flying to the ground. "Come on. I haven't even transformed yet and I'm still not encountering a challenge. You're a weakling, face it. Because you have that damn Saiyan blood running through you, you won't be able to beat any of us at all! All of you Saiyans are weak!" He said as he landed from his kick. Sakidra got up again, clutching her side painfully._

_When she was finally upright, she gathered her energy, transforming into a Super Saiyan, and kept gathering her energy. She was about to make her last stand. Alexis rushed at her, only to be knocked back by a barrier that surrounded her._

_"You will regret that soon enough, Brother!" She screamed at a sudden release of her power, sending Alexis flying back even more. A blinding light surrounded her, not allowing any glimpse at all._

_When the light faded, the outline of a figure is visible. She was standing confidently as her immense power swirled around her._

Suddenly, everything faded away and I opened my eyes to find Sakidra glaring coldly at my dazed expression.

"How long have you been here?" She asked coldly before twisting her wrist out of my light grip and walked out of the room. I soon heard a yell and an explosion and went out to see what was going on.

_…Sakidra's Point of View…_

It was yet another recurring nightmare. It should've been one of the best days of my life. It was one of the days that I felt so much rage within me, I couldn't find a vent for it except for my own transformation.

As the light surrounded my younger form, I felt a presence in my dream beside myself. I instantly pulled out of my sleep to find Vegeta kneeling by my bed with a dazed expression on his face. His light grip on my hand told me everything.

He instantly became alert and noticed that I was staring at him coldly.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, referring to my dream. I angrily twisted out of his grip and stalked out to the emptiness that was the training zone.

Who the hell does he think he is? Why must he take it upon himself to reveal my secrets? Can't I keep my life to myself? I gathered my energy into my arm and pointed at the ground while flying up.

"Chaosfire!" I screamed, releasing the energy to the ground. A huge explosion rung through my ears as I tried to release my frustration. I sensed someone behind me and snapped around to come face to face with a curious-looking Vegeta. I ignored him and went through all my techniques in my speed style.

I felt a slight breeze by my left ear and quickly blocked the roundhouse that was aimed for my head and twisted the leg, throwing Vegeta behind me and blasting him, only increasing the speed he hit the ground at. If he wants to fight me, I'll let him, but I will not hold back this time.

He came at me again in a blitz of punches, but I blocked most of them. I tried a drop kick to his head, but he quickly dodged to the side and grabbed my leg, motioning to throw me behind him and mimic my earlier counter.

"It's no use copying my moves. I've found counterattacks to all of them." I said and kicked him in the back of the head, forcing him to let go of me and fly to the ground. He flipped and landed on his feet, blasting at me. I caught it and sent it back, forming a Mimicry Blast. He caught it and sent it back to me. I caught it again and sent it back, forming another Chaosfire in its shadow. He caught the blast and forced it into the shadow, neutralizing both blasts.

He disappeared soon after and I elbowed behind me, catching the newly visible Vegeta in the gut as he flew back again. He recovered quickly and rushed me again, disappearing when he was right in front of me. I had already gone in for a kick so it was too late to avoid him grabbing my arms from behind me and holding me in place.

"What was that in your dream?" He asked, out of breath.

"What? Are you getting drunk off my dreams or something? My nightmares are my business and you shouldn't have intruded in the first place. I'm not telling you shit until the time is right. Now LET GO OF ME!" I screamed, flipping over him and escaping his grasp. I double kicked his back, forcing him toward the ground and followed through, forcing his back even further into the ground with my foot.

After the few seconds it took me to calm down slightly, I got off of him and walked in, not caring what happened to Vegeta after that point. I went inside and took a shower, washing away the reflections of last night's nightmare—in more ways than one. Vegeta came very close to seeing my final form, something I cannot let him glimpse. I may show him later but now just isn't the time. Not at all…

:.EoC.:

Ha ha. This is funny. The original chapter was three pages and this turns out being six pages. It's amazing how I can manipulate my writing like this. The title came from the idea of having a sugar high. I just thought: Hey, if you can be high on sugar, why not be drunk on dreams? I know, stupid but I think it was quite creative.

This chapter almost made me think that I was putting my OC's out of character, but Sakidra's rage can justify her behavior right now. I mean, how would you feel if someone just invaded your privacy, even if you are a nice person in your everyday life? The justification for Alexis's behavior comes in the next few chapters. You see, not even Sakidra understands why he acted like that then.

As Moondalian made a point in a review of last chapter, it will be nearly impossible to write Vegeta in character in the later chapters, as you have no doubt seen. I will try to keep him at least mildly in character, as I have made the point many times, but don't expect any promises, especially about four chapters from now. Look on the bright side: I've seen so many Vegeta fics where he isn't even close to being in character so there…

Please Review if you hold it within your hearts to do so; someone has brought it to my attention that I wasn't allowing anonymous reviews before. I turned the block off so you should be able to now. Thank you and till next time!


	13. Ch13Speed Training and Explanations

_Hello there and thanks for coming back time after time to read this. I'm so sorry that It's been a while, but with my Internet—scratch that, my whole computer down, it's been hard to update, especially when this site is blocked from the school computers… damn them… _

_On another Note, I must tell you all that I'm not dead yet. I know it's been three months since my last update and I'm very sorry for that but school and my "busy" summer has been biting me in the butt… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, though I warn you, it might be a little strange. If you thought Vegeta was out of character thus far, this might be taking it a little too far so I apologize in advance. Anyway, enjoy chapter…what is this now, 13?_

Mystic Saiyan-Ch13-Speed Training and Alexis's Explanation.

"I'm sure you're faster than this, Vegeta." I said to a sitting duck. It was about three days before we had to be out of here and I decided to work a bit on Vegeta's agility. He was sure faster than I remember natural Saiyans to be, but he had room for improvement; when I decided to go close to full speed, he was no where close to catching me…

After I promptly cracked his ego by literally flying circles around him at top speeds, I finally stopped at his back, unable to be seen by him. He didn't seem to notice when I moved a little and I tapped his shoulder and he turned to see nothing though he was motioning to punch something.

"Act on your instincts before you confirm them." I said, continuously phasing in and out of focus around him, egging him on to catch me. "Even though I would think acting on your instincts was something I didn't have to teach you…" I explained after another failed attempt to catch me. I smirked at his anticipated reaction.

At my imminent insult, he became frustrated and pissed off and started attacking random spots where he believed I was, hoping I would be there so he could pound me.

"Stop hiding like a coward and fight me!" He said. "This is a total waste of my time." He turned and made to go farther away, but I phased in front of him and then quickly behind him, grabbing his outstretched hand and twisting it behind his back.

"Waste of time it may be, but you need some serious improvement in your reaction time and trusting your instincts." I pointed out.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked, struggling.

"What I mean is, you think too much. Don't get me wrong, strategy wins most fights; but you think too hard. Relax a bit. You might get the result you want. Why don't you try again?" I said, letting go of his arm and quickly backing off. I phased out of his focus soon after and waited for him to get ready.

As he was standing there, I settled for a nice view of the top of his head as I reappeared above him. I started wondering when he was going to look up when I found us in that same position for over a minute. I sensed his concentration toward something, but I couldn't see what without getting into his head and revealing my location. Within seconds, he disappeared and I blocked an attempt at a punch behind me.

"You're getting better at this all ready." I said to air as he disappeared again. I couldn't sense him until I felt a giant energy behind me. I turned around, but too late.

"Big Bang Attack!" He yelled, releasing his pent-up energy he had secretly gathered while he was searching for me.

"Damn." I muttered and let my instinct take over, using my speed to avoid most of it. It still grazed my back and it hurt like hell, but I didn't show it.

"You're definitely getting better at this." I said once the whole ordeal was over with. "I may be able to teach you one more thing before you get out of here…" I explained.

_Vegeta's Point of View._

No, not another one of these pointless explanations… She explained everything to me as if I knew nothing of it, which I have to admit, I didn't, but she didn't have to be so damn blunt.

Even through this, I had really no room to complain at all. These explanations had served me well as she taught me this Mimicry Blast or whatever and she had also heightened my individual skills, which I hate to admit, but I couldn't do it on my own. I also hate to admit it, but I have her to thank for putting so many tricks up my sleeve against Kakarot. I might be able to finally beat him to the ground.

Another point she had made though…had this year really gone by so fast? It didn't feel like much at all… It could either be because I wasn't bored or because I was actually facing a challenge, as much as I hate to admit it… This Sakidra girl was actually dedicated to her skills as a fighter and a Saiyan. She could easily have been a first-class warrior had she been older before the planet exploded…

"Are you even paying attention? Or do I have to slap you upside the head to wake you up?" I heard her ask through my haze of thoughts. I immediately cleared my head to avoid her gloating on catching me off guard.

"Now that I actually have your attention… Here we go. This last thing, skill, whatever you want to call it, will seriously heighten your sensing skills." She said. I listened with a bit more curiosity at what she was getting at. My sensing abilities were all ready pretty good, it wasn't like I needed any improvement in this area.

"It's a skill that's highly similar to certain animals' abilities to 'see' around them using echo-location. It's kind of like a radar sense that can prove itself useful say, if you're fighting someone that has the ability to lower their energy levels to practically nothing—like me." After she said that, she disappeared and I couldn't sense her at all. It was as if she faded into thin air and left no trace of herself anywhere around. I knew that she hadn't left completely when I felt an explosion on by back.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, still trying to sense her energy level and once again, coming up with nothing.

"I have a hunch that you'll be able to figure this out without me giving you all the details; after all, I had to figure this out on my own as well. My energy—as well as my attacks—are at an insensible level. There are many advantages as well as disadvantages here. I can still keep my original energy at its original strength and be practically invisible to anyone around, but the higher my power rises, the harder it is to keep up this spiritual invisibility. This hiding actually expends my energy faster than actually using it, believe it or not. Now try and find me." She explained, leaving the rest to me. I stood still and tried to figure out what to do when something she said earlier came to me.

…"_Just Relax a bit. Trust your instincts and you'll get the result you want."…_

I took her cryptic advice and let go of all control, closing my eyes and hoping this natural instinct would reveal itself.

Suddenly I felt this small amount of energy emit itself from my body in a small burst. It surrounded me, but it spread out until I could feel something to my far left. I immediately teleported over there and kicked at whatever was there. My leg came in contact with something solid and I felt myself flying at a fast speed. Opening my eyes confirmed that Sakidra had caught my leg and thrown me toward the ground. I stopped myself and looked up to see a smiling Sakidra.

"I believe you set a Saiyan record. Usually it takes them much longer because they can't understand the meaning of the words 'calm down'." She said and hovered to where I stood.

"I'm going to hit the hey, you coming?" She asked, heading toward the living area. I turned around and continued my solitary training. She easily took that as a no and I sensed her go in and fall asleep. Hours later, I followed.

_Sakidra's Point of View…_

I was up when Vegeta came in finally. As soon as he hit his bed, I could feel his energy dwindle to a normality that came with sleeping. His breathing was even and I found myself watching him for some reason. After my own contemplations as to how much stronger he had become, I fell asleep again.

It was the day everyone was waiting for. It was the day I got to see actual color again. It was the day that our time in the chamber ended. To tell the truth, I now hate the color white.

When we finally left the mystical time chamber, Goku—Kakarot, I really don't care what you call him—and everyone else was waiting for us. I guess they all wanted to see how much we improved. They were all shocked at Vegeta's improvement and they were all speechless at my power level. I realized that I had forgotten to lower my energy level and did so before going any further. Vegeta glanced at me curiously but then walked ahead, not seeming to care anymore.

I walked to the edge of Kami's lookout and just sat over the edge, looking over the clouds. I heard bits of stray conversation as the wind carried the words my way.

"So Vegeta, how strong are you now? Think you can beat Cell?" I heard Krillin ask.

"He's probably a lot stronger than before, I can sense it Krillin." Yamcha replied.

"Scarface has a point. And Cell will regret the day he was ever born! You all just stay out of my way!" He said. _Typical Vegeta… He'll never change… _I thought. He walked over to me. I didn't really pay attention to him until he spoke up.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" He asked, actually sitting beside me on the ledge.

"I really don't know. I was going to go and talk to Alexis, but I'm not really sure now. I might as well go fly for a bit." I said, simply dropping off the tower and going into a dive. After I was satisfied that he didn't follow, I used a subtle Chaos Transport and appeared right in front of Alexis, making him jump three feet into the air.

"Don't scare me like that!" He yelled, trying to walk away.

"I needed to talk to you about what happened during my training so long ago. I'm still confused as to why you acted like you did." I explained.

My thoughts traveled back to the day that I finally reached the form that every half-blood struggled to attain.

"_If Saiyans are so weak, then why did my mother bother to mate with one!" _I had asked that day. Alexis's only reaction was to come up and hug me as if he had never said any of the things he said.

"Oh… You have to understand, Sakidra, there were many reasons why I had to do that. One, I'll admit was for my own impatience. But the other was because that the only way to have you finish your training was to anger you beyond anything you have experienced before. I knew that every one of my comments left you with a small stream of anger flowing through you and I had to build enough of it up in order for you to be able to harness it into your own transformation. I'm sorry, but I did what I had to do." He explained.

"Thanks for doing it." I said, hugging him. "If you hadn't, I wouldn't be alive today." I told him.

"I have to go. See you later." I said, finally flying off toward the mountains to get some alone time…

:.EoC.:

_Yes, finally I finished this chapter! After three long months of being separated from this story, I'm back! This story is about to get a lot more fun for me and a lot more suspenseful for you. In about three chapters, comes the big surprise if I write this right… Dun, dun, dun! I promise that I won't leave you hanging in the dust like last time. Since it's summer vacation, I'll have to update a lot more often so expect at least one a week unless something happens… Oh, before I forget… Happy Fourth of July folks, I'm going pyro! Fireworks and all folks, I get to fire them all off. Well…'till next time!_


	14. Ch14 Sibling Rivalry

_Hello once again folks. I just couldn't stay away for too long. Not to mention that this is an awfully short chapter with almost no point. I'm sure it would be inevitable but this is a really short chapter compared to many I have written. I'm sure that this is more up to your potential update speed and this is my second one this week—in two days—for that matter. Enjoy chapter 14!_

_Forget the disclaimer, you all ready know it so why even bother? I don't own DBZ and never will. That now applies to all future chapters. HA! I outsmarted all of you damn lawyers…_

Mystic Saiyan-Ch14-Sibling Rivalry

When I had arrived at the mountains, the first thing I noticed was the wind. Sure, this place had the "Valley surrounded by mountains" look with the welcoming grass plain surrounded on all sides by looming mountains, but I didn't think the wind would affect the scenery that much. It was as if there was a cyclone trapped in the confines of the plain.

I hovered in what could have passed for the middle of the cyclone's onslaught, letting the wind toss my thoughts around and hope that this could be a means of forgetting them. I sensed what must have been Cell beyond the east mountains though he was really far off. I contemplated whether I should actually see the set-up he has or not. It's not like he will see me or anything… This Cell person seemed like he might be a challenge judging by his energy.

I let my thoughts wander to the others. Krillin, Yamcha and Tien—plus the smaller one always with Tien, I forget his name—must know that they don't have a small chance at defeating Cell and left it to the others. Trunks all ready fought him by the looks of it, and Goku must have talked to him shortly before Vegeta and I left the chamber. There was an underlying sense of tension in Goku's aura. No matter what, if anyone of us knows what we're in for, it'd be those two.

"You know…" I turned my head slightly to see Alexis hovering not too far behind me. "I was hoping to see how strong you really are without holding back; you know, since you've finally warmed up and all. I would think that a whole year's worth of training someone like Vegeta would let you get in touch with your former skills." He explained bluntly.

"Alexis, I'm not really in the fighting mood at the moment. I just had to do it for the majority of the year. Not to mention that I feel the presence of this Cell creature that everyone's worried about. I could see the humans overreacting but I could sense the tension in Goku. He's worried as well and that has me worried." I explained.

"How do you know Goku's even competent in the fighting arena? It's not like you've actually seen him fight yet." He pointed out.

"Vegeta's enough evidence of that. Goku is more powerful than Vegeta. Vegeta, while still delving in some aspects of the unknown with the Super Saiyan legend, is powerful in his own right. I've even fought with him once; he is awfully strong, though I really didn't analyze his strength at the time. Goku is most definitely competent in the fighting arena, Alexis." I said, turning to face him fully. "Surely you must've sensed him earlier."

"To tell the truth, I haven't taken the time to fully analyze his power level yet. I know he's strong, but I don't know how much stronger than say, Vegeta or Piccolo." He said.

"Interesting… Do you sense Cell in the distance? He's in the east, beyond the mountains…" I said.

"Yes I do, and while his power level is something to take pride in, it's still quite weak compared to some of our elites…" He trailed.

"I don't see any of our elites here, do you? We're dealing with Saiyan comparisons here. I ask you a question of mere curiosity: Do you believe Goku could beat Cell?" I asked.

"I truly do not know. Their abilities are pretty much equal in my eyes. While Goku could get stronger in the time chamber like Vegeta, there is no way he would come out alive as it stands now. Why? Do you think we might have to step in?" He asked.

"I hope not." Was my only reply…

After a long bout of silence, in which I turned to the eastern mountains again, sensing the abomination that was called Cell. I then realized the meaning of something Alexis had said earlier.

"What do you mean, I haven't been in touch with my former skills? I've been in touch with all of my skills all of my life." I pointed out.

"I doubt it highly, my sister…" He replied. I turned once again to face him.

"If it's a fight you want, I'll be happy to oblige, if that's what you're getting at." I said, pulling out the sword strapped to my back.

"Very well. Prove these skills of which you speak." He said, pulling out his blade as well.

"I'll be happy to." I said, sensing another presence, but thinking nothing of it before rushing headlong into another fight caused by our constant sibling rivalry…

_Vegeta the Sneak's Point of View…_

I must say I was surprised when I saw Sakidra just dive off the platform as if she had something important to do. It was a split-second decision and I knew it. Well, if she was flying around, she'd be out of my way. I decided to find her brother and ask him some questions that I wanted answered about the dreams I caught a glimpse of while we were in the chamber. I heard her say that he was staying at the base of the tower so I jumped off the Lookout and decided to scope the ground below.

When I finally found her brother, Alexis, he seemed to be looking off into the distance. When I was about to get his attention, he flew off toward the mountains as if something was really important, so I decided to follow him and ask when we got there.

When we had finally arrived at the mountainous area, he was surveying the area and I sensed Sakidra and sure enough, there she was, looking toward the east. Her hair was being blown by the excessive amount of wind and Alexis flew up to her. I heard them talking, but I couldn't make out the specific words. After about five minutes, I was about to go in there and have them acknowledge my presence, but Sakidra pulled out the sword that was strapped to her back and Alexis pulled his out soon after. I judged that this wasn't the best time to get between them and I watched as they disappeared. I knew somehow that this would be a battle I couldn't keep up with on eyes alone so I closed them and let my energy seek them out.

They were reappearing in random confrontations, striking swords wherever they met. They tried using speed to their advantage, but when they noticed that it wasn't working, they stopped the constant phasing and appeared in front of each other in a face to face blade match.

Sakidra was the first to rush. Alexis dodged to the side, but Sakidra used part of her momentum to quickly nick him in the side before he could get enough distance between them. Alexis tried to catch her shoulder with the blade, but she ducked under the sword and tried for a counter to the chest. Alexis willingly gave up partial control of the sword so it could swing around and parry her stab around him. This move left the two opponents locked in a fierce struggle for power.

The opposing blades pushed against each other, neither willing to give in until Sakidra backed off with such swiftness, I was barely able to catch the movement. As this happened, she was gathering a black energy around her blade. Alexis noticed this and followed suit with a white energy of his own.

"Crescent Moonshadow!" She yelled as she brought her blade in a horizontal slice even with her chest. A black energy trail followed her sword. Alexis finished his preparations and did a similar move, hoping to parry her attack.

"Crescent Starlight!" He yelled and blocked her blade. Their swords locked together again and the energy force that was emitted blew them both back; Alexis toward the western mountains and Sakidra further towards the northern mountains and me.

What I thought might have been a draw was far from over. As they flew back, both siblings held one arm out and prepared a beam of energy, releasing it when satisfied with the result.

"Chaos Blast!" They both yelled as their beams crashed against each other. By now their swords were long forgotten in their sheaths, all focus concentrated on the beams of violet light between them.

Suddenly, the beams bypassed each other and the siblings caught their opponent's blast in their arm, doubling the energy and throwing back.

"Mimicry Blast!" They yelled in unison as they did the same actions at the same time. The two beams collided at twice the energy as before. From where I was standing, I could see Sakidra's eyes brighten as she formulated a plan. While keeping her focus on the beam struggle between them, Sakidra gathered more energy in her free hand. This energy was a blue color that looked oddly like…

"Mimicry Combination!" They both yelled. I could now see that Alexis had the same idea. While Sakidra was gathering her energy, so was her brother.

"Dragon Buster Flame!" Alexis yelled as he released a lavender energy from his free hand that took the form of a dragon's head.

"Big Bang Attack!" Sakidra yelled as she released the energy that took her brother's beam in the onslaught and knocked Alexis into a pile of rocks at the base of the mountain. Wait a minute here! FREEZE!

The Big Bang is _my _attack! How does she know how to use it? How is it that she can gather that much more energy in a separate attack? What is she?

I then noticed something. Whatever she did, this version of my attack was less powerful. However she was able to do it, the Big Bang was less effective than when I used it. She must've adjusted the energy needed, but it is still MY attack! She's getting it now!

I noticed that Sakidra hovered down to where Alexis was and helped him up. "I have to get going now. I'll see ya later, okay?" She said and flew off, passing a shocked me.

_Sakidra's Point of View…_

I was surprised myself when I found myself able to just copy an attack like the Big Bang out of thin air like that. I was desperate for an attack that would be able to match Alexis's Dragon Buster Flame though… He caused me so much torment with that attack in our earlier years…

I passed Vegeta, who must have been in a silent fury at the moment. I turned and realized that he had watched the entire battle and he probably figured that I copied his attack… I called him and waited for him to catch up.

"How did you do that?" He asked in a fury.

"Cut the anger. It was a one time deal. I didn't know I could actually do it, okay? Sorry I sort of borrowed your attack, but that's what I do. I mimic others because I cannot think of a good finishing move for myself. Alexis has the Dragon Buster Flame, Goku's got his strange one that I can't hope to pronounce right now, and you have the Big Bang… I can't think of one that hasn't all ready been taken." I admitted reluctantly…

"That's interesting. You had that strange Mimicry Blast that you gloated over." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but that just mimic's others' attacks. It's not my own creation unless it has my style, know what I mean? It's stupid, but I can't do it…" I said.

"Hmmm…" He said. "That's interesting… That isn't really the point right now though. Let's just go back and wait for Kakarot." He said, flying ahead of me.

"Whatever you say, Prince…" I muttered before following…

:.EoC.:

_Interesting, folks. It's one in the morning and I just finished this chapter. I thought it would be pretty short, but it turns out that I doubled the original size. I love manipulating my work…_

_It turns out, after my expert calculations, that there will be 25 total chapters to this story. We are 11 before finishing, but don't think it'll be a fast trip. I got a lot planned out for all of you faithful readers out there so stay with me and you'll find out. We haven't even gotten to the real "Dun, dun, dun" yet… Well, I can tell you that I'll have a lot of fun with the next couple chapters so bare with me... And, I assure you, the action is just getting started, so, 'till next time!_


	15. Ch15 A Fleeting Sense of Normality

_Hello folks and welcome, once again to another chapter of Mystic Saiyan! I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long, namely Moony, but to all my other fans as well… Stop with the torture devices Moony and I shall keep writing. After all, I am having way too much fun with these chapters to stop here…_

_Chapter 15 is mostly character development and hardly any action, but it is only the prelude to the first climax of the story, as well as it is necessary. I hope you enjoy it and chapter 16 shouldn't be too far behind at all… Enjoy!_

Mystic Saiyan-Ch15-A Fleeting Sense of Normality

We were all, save for Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Trunks, in the living room of Capsule Corporation, watching TV that I took no interest in. There was nothing interesting on because most everyone had fled, trying to run away from the menace that was Cell. Vegeta and Goku were sparring outside, but only after Vegeta had practically threatened Goku. Trunks was having his turn in the Time Chamber, and Piccolo was off somewhere, probably meditating and watching over a probably studying Gohan.

Because of Goku's increasing efforts to take it easy for the remaining time before the Cell Games, Vegeta had only managed to get one spar out of him since he had walked out of the chamber in a maintained Super Saiyan form two days ago. I could imagine that Chi-Chi was pissed at Vegeta, but Goku had managed to talk to her…I think…

Alexis had come back to the mountainous area yesterday, after I managed to convince him that I really was going back to Capsule Corporation. He hadn't believed me at first and thought it was a brilliant plot to keep him away from me because of his constant nagging me for a spar. I had become tired of fighting at the moment and decided to save my energy for tomorrow, where I may or may not need it. I'm hoping the latter is true.

As I thought, I tuned out the TV and listened more to the sounds of the brawl going on outside. By the sound of it, I think Goku is going to have a lot of explaining to do when he walks on his doorstep as battered as he will more than likely be. It looks once again as if the two warriors were evenly matched, but Vegeta still will not be satisfied until he pounds Goku into the ground. It looks as if Vegeta is actually maintaining himself here as well, because of the individual skills I had improved. Now he might actually have a chance.

I was still worried about what Alexis said three days ago when he believed that Goku wouldn't be able to walk away from a fight with Cell. It didn't seem like Goku's power had changed at all in the least. Sure, his power had increased, but based on what I sensed of Cell the other day, I don't think it would matter.

The silence out back had stripped me of my thoughts as I faintly heard a familiar voice.

"Do any of you know where I can find Sakidra?" He asked as I stood up where I was sitting, drawing the attention of Tien and Krillin.

"Anything wrong, Sakidra?" Tien asked. That drew Yamcha's attention and I soon enough had three people watching my reaction as Goku guided a very familiar person to the living room, Vegeta somewhere in tow.

"Goku, who's that?" Krillin asked.

"What do you want, Alexis?" I asked him. Four faces turned to me as I looked at Alexis.

"Who is this guy? Do you know him, Sakidra?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, of course. Wait, I don't believe all of you have been formally introduced. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Goku, this is my brother, Alexis." I explained.

"I didn't know you had a brother? Does he fight?" Goku asked. I did a neck slashing motion as I tried to avoid the inevitable question. I sighed as Alexis turned to face him.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"What is it you wanted, Alexis?" I asked, interrupting the conversation. He turned back to face me.

"Fine, fine, I won't embarrass you anymore. I just wanted to find out if you were lazing about or not. Aren't the Cell Games tomorrow?" He asked. I growled a warning and pulled him aside.

"You know full well that I can't participate in that stupid excuse for a tournament. Do you actually want me to blow our cover?" I hissed in warning. I looked back to see everyone was giving us curious glances. "Forget about my fighting status and tell me your point of coming all the way here." I said, dragging him back to our present company.

"What was that about?" Krillin asked.

"Nothing. I just had to remind him of some certain things." _Before he blew my cover…_

"So, what did you really want? Since you finally annoyed me like only an older brother can." I asked.

"Actually…" He started, coming up next to me and whispered quietly in my ear. "I hoped to get you away from all these people. I have a present for you. Call it a fleeting sense of normality in this foreign place." He finished, backing up. My face betrayed shock as I finally understood the meaning of what he was saying.

"You actually brought it?" I asked, completely shocked. "Where is it?"

"It's in a very…_special _place. Come on and I'll show you." He replied, clasping my shoulder for a brief second before walking away toward the back yard. I understood what he was referring to and I turned to the others, finding some curious expressions.

"What's he talking about?" Yamcha asked.

"What's in a special place?" Goku asked.

"What are you so excited about?" Vegeta asked, grunting as he saw my lit up face.

"It's nothing important for now." I looked back to see Alexis hovering in the back yard, waiting for me. "I have to go for right now. You probably won't see me again until the start of the Cell Games. Meet you there." I called behind me as I ran to the back and a very impatient Alexis.

"Geez you take a long time. What did you do, kiss them all good-bye?" He asked. I retched at the thought.

"Alexis! That's disgusting! You know what that would mean!" I yelled, hitting him over the head.

"Oops, sorry. I keep forgetting…" He replied.

"So, where's this present of yours? I've been wearing these stupid Earth clothes long enough!" I said, lifting a bit of fabric from my shirt. He chuckled at the idea.

I know precisely what you mean. I got these from Takara, but they aren't that much better. The things we must sacrifice to keep a stupid cover. I launched from Kamorae only to realize that I had to stop at Takara and get clothes that actually looked normal on this planet. I don't feel like walking around and looking overdressed…" He said, pointing at his own black muscle shirt and faded blue jeans.

"I seriously don't understand how these humans can wear clothes that are so…confining. Not to mention light. I feel almost naked in these clothes." I said, knowing the truth. Without the weight of my usual training uniform, I felt like I was stripped of my security.

Earth clothing is, among other things, coarse, skimpy, and so light, it feels like I'm wearing nothing at all. I get very uncomfortable under those circumstances. Kamorae, however, has the ability to make the best clothes on the face of the universe. With the subtle weight sewn in to the clothes, made from a fabric obviously not found on Earth, and the range of movement allowed within them, plus their unbelievable durability, even under the most harsh circumstances, the clothes made from Kamorae tailors are the best made clothes anywhere. Especially so if you're talking about a training outfit.

"The clothes are in my pod. I convinced Charakka to let me pack you an outfit on the grounds that I knew how Earth clothes made you uncomfortable. I knew you didn't take any with you either, I saw that before we separated." Alexis said as he led the way down a familiar path. Soon enough, we landed in the desert near the crater that his pod landed in.

"About that… You aren't mad, are you? I knew I shouldn't have told you to run, but I needed you to go back and tell Charakka what happened." I explained.

"That's quite alright. As much as I resented you for putting your life on the line like that, an act that would have more than likely sparked an all out war had you died, if you hadn't sent me back, I would never have met the beautiful girl I get the honor of calling Niece." He explained. I blushed at his reference to my five-year-old(1) daughter Sukara.

"Don't be so flattering… How was she before you left Kamorae?" I asked. I hadn't seen Sukara in person since I dropped her off to Charakka when she was born. Sure, I had contacted her since then, she knew she had a mother who was alive, but I hadn't been able to hold her hand or talk to her in person at all.

"She was doing just fine. She hasn't shown any signs of an early fluctuation of her power so Charakka's doing just fine. As for that uniform, it's in here somewhere." He said, digging in his opened pod.

"Speaking of that, you and your one-track mind forgot to turn off the standby power." I pointed out.

"So? I needed to be able to find it, and Kamorae ships don't have a sense setting so I had to leave it on standby." He said.

"Oh. I forgot." I said, surprised that I hadn't remembered the most elementary aspect of Kamorae ships. It's a sign that I definitely hadn't seen my home planet in a long time, ten years to be specific.

"Here, I found it." Alexis said, retreating from his pod and handing me a folded uniform. "I even convinced Charakka to let me bring your blue and purple combos." He explained, lifting up the cape part of the top to reveal a luscious violet color with blue patterns dotted on the cloth. It was an excellent change from the regulation silver and beige patterns.

"Even more wonderful." I said, walking off to find a place to change when Alexis stopped me.

"Not so fast. There's one more thing you need before you leave. It will complete the outfit." He said. I turned to see him holding a silver scarf with black patterns lacing down the silken fabric. It looked beat-up but it was still in excellent shape.

"A Chaosweaver's scarf?" I asked, grasping the material.

"Not just any. It was Serena's." He explained.

"Mother's scarf? How did you find it?" I asked, folding it above the ground with awe.

"She told me to give it to you when she died. It served her well in her fighting days. I saw her myself in the rare battle. It's yours now." Alexis replied.

"But Chaosweaver's scarves aren't made anywhere anymore! Not even the tailors on Kamorae can figure out the technology behind it. This was made by our grandfather, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yes, it was. But that's not the end of it. Before you get to bask in her glory, you must prove yourself one final time. I want one more spar with you, especially before you fight someone like Cell." He said.

"But I all ready told you, I'm not fighting. I can't without the others knowing—"

"I don't care! Prepare for a fight!" He said and rushed, causing me to be put slightly off guard. I had to backflip to avoid the first of his barrage of kicks without dropping my package.

I lowered my clothes to the ground before defending from another set of flying limbs thrown from Alexis's end.

"It's a no-rules brawl. Use what you want and don't hold back. No matter what!" He yelled in the midst of his blitz. I ducked under his latest jab and found myself dodging a mass of kicks from below. I finally found an opening in his stance and assumed a style that I had learned on a distant planet outside of the Kanassan System. It's a style that closely resembles a cobra's strike. It's probably why it's called the _Hassaru _style; the Kanassan word for snake. I brought my arms within striking distance and swiftly struck the two pressure points located on Alexis's arms, stopping his punching blitz abruptly.

"What was that for?" He asked, unable to use his arms for another few minutes.

"You said, "no-rules" remember?" I asked him.

"But the _Hassaru_? That's just low. I can't even defend myself now." He said.

"A fact that I'll take great advantage of." I said as I rushed in for my own blitz of kicks to his torso, knocking him to the sandy ground. He jumped up and avoided me until his arms regained movement. Finally he matched every punch I threw and every kick I sent with one of his own. We were synchronized with our own style of fighting, completely neutral going into the late night.

As the moon sailed the sky, I finally realized our position and decided to finish the fight quickly. As the openings revealed themselves in his style, I took many of them to get him where I wanted and finally twisted behind him to catch his neck with the side of my hand.

"This fight is over." I said and looked to the sky to see the faintest light from the eastern horizon. I gazed off for a while, just sitting on the sand before I felt Alexis sit near me.

"You're worried about Kamorae, aren't you?" He said.

"Wouldn't you be, in my position? As good as Charakka is, I doubt he could defend against a full-scale attack if he decided to show himself again." I said.

"He won't, I know it. I don't know where he is now, but I would guess it's safe to say that he won't go after Kamorae right now. He knows you're not there and that what's keeping him from going. As for Sukara and Charakka, this is Kamorae we're talking about. They can defend themselves." He reassured.

"Thanks…" I said.

After that, we just sat and stared at the eventual sunrise, I was anticipating the battle ahead. I was wondering what would happen to the others in their attempts to defeat Cell…

"Hey, Saki?" Alexis asked, using my childhood nickname.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Are you going to tell them? Will you reveal who you really are?" He asked.

"I really hope I don't have to. If I don't have to interfere, everyone will be better off. I sense this Cell creature and I must admit that I am a little unsettled by his presence. I just hope Goku can take care of it, but as it stands right now, I doubt it could happen. Whatever I do, it is dependent on what course of action Cell takes." I explained.

"Oh." Alexis sighed.

"Are you going to come, at least?" I asked. He looked up.

"I will have to, in case something happens. I can't take any risks and I definitely cannot get involved in the fighting that occurs. My abilities would destroy what's left of the area after the others have probably ruined the area with their actions." He said, turning his gaze to me.

"I don't really understand you. You would usually jump at the chance to fight." I asked him.

"If you don't want a sure chance of blowing your cover, it's best I don't get involved. Not to mention that I couldn't beat Cell without transforming, and we both know the consequences of _that_." He said.

"Really now? That means that these Saiyans are going to have to put as many aces in their possession as possible if they have any hopes of winning. I really hope I don't have to get involved in this fight…" I said sighing.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I didn't come here to protect yet another planet." He pointed out.

"And I didn't call you here to do that. I think we should go into the city, find an empty place to change, and head over to the prelims for the Cell Games. You up for it?" I asked.

"I'm with you." He said and stood. I leapt into the air and flew off into what I heard to be East City. We landed in what I assumed to be an abandoned arcade and analyzed the games there.

"Remember, we didn't come here to—

"I know, Alexis, I know, okay? What a shame, it didn't have DDR…" I trailed.

Suddenly, I felt a great power signature flaring somewhere sough of here.

"You sense that?" I asked, turning sharply toward the strongest power.

"Yeah. I think we should make this quick. Find a bathroom and change. Then we can go." He replied. I nodded and went to the back where the women's bathrooms were. I changed quickly and ran to meet Alexis toward the front of the arcade.

After Alexis had finished, I found him walking out the arcade and motioning me to follow him. I leapt into the air for the second time that day and we took off toward the power signature that was leading us to our ultimate destination: The Cell Games Arena…

:.EoC.:

_I hope this wasn't too…corny, but I had to get the siblings alone for a while. They had things to talk about, like their doubts of Goku and the others, that they couldn't reveal in front of anyone. The "big threat" that they were talking about that might go after Kamorae won't be mentioned for another four or so chapters. Next chapter is soon in the making. I will not leave you with a gaping cliffhanger for long; even though this isn't that big of a cliffhanger. There is the return of the endnotes as I have something to mention._

_(1): I believe I mentioned Sukara once in chapter 4 or 6, I don't remember. Of course, I could just also be hallucinating and didn't mention her at all. In which case, this would be easier. However, I do believe that I mentioned her to be four years old. This makes almost no sense at all and I decided to have it be five for the sake of a timeline. If you have any more questions, review and I will try my best to answer them…_

_As I said, Chapter 16 isn't too far off so stay aware of this story. The plot turns next chapter on Mystic Saiyan! Well, 'till next time!_


	16. Ch16 The Mystic Saiyan

_Hello folks and once again we find ourselves here, the beginning of yet another chapter. I can hope that this one can be appreciated for what it's supposed to be, the major plot turn of the story. This is my pride and joy chapter, the one I've had the most fun writing thus far and probably will be the longest I've written so far._

_I'll have to thank Moony for giving me the exact details of what happened in the Cell Games in chronological order, I haven't seen every episode, so I wouldn't know. Thanks Moony! Now I can warp those points to fit my plot! Now, while this follows the exact Cell Games as closely as possible, there are major changes in the story line so that I could fit in my characters and future plots. If you don't like the way I did it, too bad, it's the only way I could've put it._

_I must also tell you that I am very self-conscious about this chapter. This is the one I had to revise the most and I don't think that I wrote it too well. I was surprised at myself with the length and thuroughness of this chapter, but I still doubt the overall effect of this chapter.  
_

_I also must warn you that there are a lot of angsty scenes in this chapter because of the setting and all. There is a character death, as all of you who have seen the Cell Games know, but the dying character is not who you think it is. Read on to find out the rest! Don't flame me, because it will be recycled so it fuels Sakidra's new finishing attack! Enjoy the show folks!_

Mystic Saiyan-Ch16-The Mystic Saiyan

_Meanwhile, at the infamous Cell Games…_

"I give." Goku said as he backed away from Cell. Their fight had torn up the majority of the arena, the pristine white tiles now a dull beige with the dust and blast marks. The four tall spires surrounding the arena had decreased to two, severely damaged towers. In all, their fight had been intense before Goku backed down.

"What! You can't quit. Who will defend Earth from me if you just give up?" Cell asked arrogantly, obviously surprised by Goku's actions.

"I can't defeat you. But I know someone who can. Gohan! Come here. You're up!" Goku looked over his shoulder to Gohan who was standing next to Piccolo and the others. The spectators were scattered, watching the fight from a tall cliff overlooking the arena.

"Huh? M-me?" Gohan stuttered in disbelief.

"Goku, are you crazy? This is suicide!" Piccolo shouted.

"Suicide it is. Do you truly believe this _child_ could defeat me if you said yourself that you couldn't?" Cell asked, laughing.

"Don't worry, Cell. I know exactly what I'm doing." Goku said as he stood near the ring.

"Damn it, Kakarot! I will not let you have all of the glory here! I'll make this bastard wish he'd never met me! Clear the way, I'm going next!" Vegeta yelled as he flew past Goku and entered the ring with Cell.

"Vegeta, you idiot! You can't beat him!" Goku yelled.

"So you say, fool!" Vegeta yelled back, transforming into his Super Saiyan form.

"This might just become an interesting fight…" Cell said as he prepared for the upcoming fight.

_Back to Sakidra and Alexis…_

"Are you ready for this, Sakidra?" Alexis asked as he flew beside me.

"I don't know. I think Trunks once told me that Cell was supposed to be an android from the future, created from the strongest warriors here. I only hope that doesn't include me or you. The Saiyans should have a slight advantage just because of that." I said as we closed in on the arena.

"But if that includes Piccolo, he's a Namekian…" Alexis trailed. I caught the hint.

"I know, the regeneration. I only hope that they'll figure out a way past that. If Cell can regenerate himself, this might just be something of a bad thing." I replied. I suddenly felt another power spike.

"I wonder whose energy that is." Alexis thought out loud. I, however, recognized that signature.

"It's Vegeta." I said simply.

"How do you know?" He asked me.

"Simple. I trained with him for a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I think I would know his specific energy signature by now." I pointed out.

"You might have a point there." Alexis said.

"But another point remains… The level of the energy spike. Vegeta has potential though he doesn't know quite how to harness it. If he doesn't harness it quick and he's fighting Cell right now… I'm a little worried about him." I thought out loud.

"You're always worried about Vegeta. You're going to make it obvious and possibly blow cover, you know." Alexis explained.

"I know, but I can't help it! I have an excellent reason to worry as well. I don't think Goku can beat Cell. I _know _Vegeta can't beat him. Time to end this conversation. I see Goku and the others down there. Let's land." I said, landing behind the anxious spectators. Piccolo, Yamcha, Goku and Tien turned their heads to greet us.

"Sakidra, you're here. And so are you, Alexis." Goku said. Piccolo had a questionable look on his face.

"Goku, who's he?" Piccolo asked, gesturing to my brother.

"That's right. I don't believe you two have been formerly introduced. Piccolo, this is my brother, Alexis. Alexis, this is Piccolo." I introduced. "But I believe this isn't the time for petty introductions or I'd go down and introduce myself to Cell. How long has Vegeta been fighting?" I asked, gaining a surprised look from Yamcha.

"How'd you know he was fighting?" He asked.

"I sensed his energy spike on my way over here and I assumed he was fighting. How long, Goku?" I replied.

"He's been in there about ten minutes now. I tried to get Gohan in, but he rushed in instead. You know Vegeta." He suggested, hoping I could figure out Vegeta's intentions.

"Yes. I know. Alexis, can you tell me an accurate comparison?" I asked, hoping Alexis could get a good sense of the fight.

"As it stands, Goku's right. Gohan would have a much better chance of beating Cell than Vegeta. Vegeta has the pretense of strength on his side, but it won't last much longer. As it stands now, Vegeta will be down in about ten more minutes." He replied calmly. He pulled me aside and asked: "Are you sure we won't have to get involved?"

"I'm hoping that it's the truth, but I can't make guarantees based on what you've given me. How much of a chance would Gohan have?" I asked quietly.

"Much better than Vegeta or anyone else here save his father, but…his chances are still slim. Should I go and prepare a transformation?" He asked.

"Don't. If anyone is getting involved in this fight at all, it'll be me. I still can go Super Saiyan if I need to and it takes much less time than one of your transformations. I hope I don't have to say this more than once, but I don't like our chances. Are you sure Vegeta could last ten more minutes?" I asked.

"Yes. That is, if he doesn't do anything stupid, and we all know Saiyans…" He replied.

"Yes. They're the masters of stupid decisions…" I pointed out.

"Vegeta!" I heard Goku yell. I immediately rushed to his position and looked for the fighters. They were in the sky, fighting to the literal death.

"What happened, Goku?" I asked, my voice on edge.

"Cell just landed a major blast on Vegeta, knocking him into the air. Wait a minute. What are you wearing?" He asked. Piccolo and Trunks looked at us; more specifically, me.

"I was wondering the same thing. I don't remember you ever wearing those clothes…wait. Is that a weighted outfit?" I heard Trunks ask.

"What, this?" I asked, looking down at my outfit, thinking it irrelevant at the moment. My top was violet with laced dark-blue patterns. The sleeves cut off just below the shoulders and it was all surrounded by a silver and black mini-cape that ended at my waist. The pants were the opposite, dark-blue with violet patterns, surrounded by a silver skirt that opened in the front. The skirt fell to my ankles, as did my pants. The boots were black with gray soles and around my neck was the light weight of the Chaosweaver's scarf that had belonged to my mother, the tails falling behind my shoulders and occasionally blown by the wind.

"This is my fighting outfit, in case I need to get serious. I move better in it. And yes, Trunks, it is weighted, but not the way you'd understand it. Isn't this a bit irrelevant anyway?" I asked, feeling self-conscious at their gaze. I turned back to the fight, just in time to see something that really shook my ground.

Vegeta was preparing his signature Big Bang while Cell was trying his luck with an attack that I've seen Piccolo use. I believe he called it his Special Beam Cannon… The two powerhouse attacks met in between Cell and Vegeta and a dangerous power struggle took place. I sensed that Vegeta had an idea and I had a pitted feeling in my stomach that I knew what he was planning. It wouldn't work though! He slackened the Big Bang the slightest bit and Cell's cannon pierced straight through it.

_"…There are limitations to what kind of attacks you can mimic using this technique. You cannot use this on a piercing attack, which means a smaller beam… Take Piccolo's special attack for example…"_

"No! Vegeta, it won't work! Don't try it here! Get away from that cannon!" I yelled, drawing the attention of everyone else, including Alexis.

"What's he trying? Why'd he slack his attack…?" He asked, thinking over the circumstances. "Did you tell him the limit?" He yelled, pulling my arm to get my attention.

"Of course I did, Alexis! Count on him not to listen to me. Vegeta, NO!" I yelled as I saw him stand perfectly still and try to focus.

"What's he doing? Sakidra…?" Goku asked.

"He's trying to use a technique I taught him, but it won't work." I said, gaping in horror as Vegeta held his hands out in attempt to catch the beam.

"Why won't it work?" Tien asked, speaking up for the first time.

"It'll pierce right through him! Vegeta, you idiot, DODGE IT!" I screamed, hoping I'd get his attention. "I will NOT have you die in false hopes!" The beam hit his hands as he tried to hold it in place and double the energy. He held it for what must've been seconds, but I knew it wouldn't last for long. Inevitably, the beam surpassed his hands and went right through him.

Time stopped.

I looked wide-eyed as Vegeta started falling, gracefully as a falling fighter could, to the ground below.

"Chaos Transport!" I screamed, instantly teleporting to the spot where Vegeta was falling and managed to catch him. I looked him over, hoping his foolishness didn't cost him his life.

My hopes weren't realized. There was a gaping hole in his chest, dangerously close to his heart. I dropped to my knees, still holding on to him as I realized that I obviously blew cover now.

"No…" I whispered to no one. "This can't be happening to me. Not again…"

"Sakidra!" I heard Alexis and Goku yell behind me. I stood silently again, watching without purpose as Alexis landed beside me. I looked Vegeta over again. His face held an expression of curiosity mixed with a dull pain. My eyesight grew blurry and I knew tears were tightening my vocal chords as well as blurring my sight.

"I lost you once before. I can't lose you again, not now…" I mumbled. Alexis held out his hands and I handed over Vegeta. "You fool… I told you not to risk it, didn't I?" I asked, angrily blinking my tears away and noticing Gohan enter the ring.

"Are you going to be okay?" I heard Alexis ask.

"I said I wouldn't interfere unless I had to, didn't I?" I asked, dimly aware that Gohan and Cell had started fighting, keeping to the ground. I heard a conversation strike up, but I couldn't make out any comprehensible words from either from them. I was slightly conscious of a flying metal object catching the sun's rays.

"Yes, you did. Let Gohan handle the rest. Vegeta isn't dead, but his life energy is dwindling. I can't help him because I risk killing him if I try. You have better control of your Saiyan side than even Goku. You might be able to lend some energy." Alexis explained, motioning to the nearly dead body in his hands. Something Goku pointed out earlier came to mind.

"The Senzu. Give him a Senzu bean, and hurry! His life depends on it!" I yelled, looking at Alexis. Alexis, in turn looked to the cliff. I followed his gaze to see seven miniature Cells beating the crap out of everyone on the cliff. One of them was holding a brown bag in his hands; the Senzu…

"I can't help them with this in my hands, get the bag, Saki!" He yelled, prompting me into action. I flew and grabbed the head of the Cell with the bag in his hands.

"Let it go or so help me I will destroy this little brain of yours right here and now!" I yelled with a cold fury. He snickered a laugh and I concentrated on the energy within my right arm.

"Very well, death it is. Chaos Blast!" I yelled, annihilating the Cell with a flick of the wrist and catching the dropped bag of beans. I flew back to Alexis and tried to force one down Vegeta's throat. It wasn't helping.

"Did he swallow it?" I asked in desperation.

"He did, Saki. I think it's too late…" Alexis trailed, feeling my gauged reaction in the process. That's when I heard that arrogant bastard's next words and a crash of scrap metal.

"Yet another life you could've saved." Cell's words echoed through my brain, bringing back memories long forgotten.

_"…Why can't we go back? They need our help! We can't just leave them to be destroyed!" A childish voice of four years yelled to her mother._

"_Why not? They were the ones who exiled us, Saki. Leave it alone. It's in the past now. They chose to distance themselves from us and they must live and die with that decision." She replied, ending the conversation._

"_They didn't mean it! They misinterpreted what you said! Even I heard the edge in your voice, we have to go back and save them!" The girl yelled once again._

"_We're not going back and that is final. Go to your quarters now." The mother said coldly, signifying that the conversation was over no matter what else the child had to say…_

"I could've saved them… Had I stayed, I could've saved them all…" I muttered, catching the attention of Alexis. He looked at me curiously, noticing the waves of energy forcing themselves from Gohan as he transformed and rushed to help everyone on the cliff. He stared after Gohan for a few seconds more and then sharply looked at me, noticing that I had lost control of my usually reigned in power.

"Take these to Goku and the others, make sure they know what's going on. We have to assume Vegeta's dead now… Do not interfere. This has turned into my fight, Alexis." I said with a calm disposition, but a cold fury flaming in my eyes. I handed the Senzu beans to Alexis and turned sharply to meet Cell's gaze, which had turned to me the minute my energy started fluctuating.

"I told myself I wouldn't interfere with this fight," I started, stepping into the ruined ring as Gohan continued with the mess on the cliff. "but this has gone over the line. You have absolutely NO idea what you just did!" I yelled, letting off another energy stream that broke the earth behind me. I looked behind me to see that together, Gohan and Alexis had finished the remaining monstrosities, leaving everyone to watch our confrontation.

"Oh… Did I happen to anger the little girl?" Cell mocked as he noticed my anger. I figured he wanted to see my impending transformation.

"She wasn't kidding… She's actually going to do it…" Alexis whispered from his gazing point at the edge of the cliff.

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.

"What's up with Sakidra? Did she have a little crush on Vegeta or something?" Goku asked. Everyone else within earshot visibly gagged at the thought, but Alexis maintained his demeanor.

"No, you moron! Their ties go way deeper than that…" Alexis explained, leaving everyone else to try and grasp his cryptic message.

"Wait! W-what is that? Is that coming from Sakidra?" Trunks asked, noticing along with everyone else Sakidra's dangerously spiking energy.

"Yes, unfortunately. Gohan, you might want to go back down there. Saki, while powerful in her own right, has no place in this fight." Alexis explained.

"But even at this energy, she could easily beat Cell!" Yamcha pointed out.

"Maybe so, but her anger will cloud her sight and she'll be fighting blind. There's no way she could possibly maintain a fight at this moment." Alexis explained.

"Does this have to do with Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

"Very much so, unfortunately… I'll let her explain." Alexis answered as he turned back to my still form.

Cell was visibly anxious at the energy I was putting off, but also seemed grateful for the challenge.

"Hmmm… This might actually be a good fight." He said, observing my rising energy level.

Soon enough, I screamed. As I did, I felt the ground within twenty feet of me crumble and hover with the energy sizzling around me. Cell was hovering feet above me by now. My black hair turned a silvery-blonde color that gave it a blinding quality. My power skyrocketed to that of above Gohan's, Goku's, and Vegeta's combined. It was also a power I couldn't control properly for good reason.

Soon it was complete. I had finished the transformation that I hadn't been able to find the rage for since I was fourteen years old. I had transformed into my final form; known to all half-bloods as the Blood Fusion Form.

"W-what? W-who are you?" I heard Cell stammer as I felt the buzzing in my ears dwindle down to nothing.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, staring up at him with a cold glare. Cell landed a few feet from me as he deemed the area safe now.

"Do you really want to find out who I really am? _Do _you want to know the true story of my existence? Surely you must have heard of it if you come from the future like Trunks says." I said with an oddly calm voice. I faintly heard Alexis yell from the cliff side.

"Saki! What are you doing? You don't have much time in that form as it stands! Don't stall for time, go in for the kill!" Alexis yelled.

I turned my head to see him more clearly. "You said yourself that this isn't my fight. Sit back and grab some popcorn, this is a long story that I want to get through without any interruptions." I said, turning back to Cell.

"Have you ever heard of the planet Kamorae?" I asked him, observant of the visible flinch this question gained.

"Kamorae? That's only a legend!" Cell yelled, obviously unsettled by this question for good reason.

"What is she talking about? Kamorae is only a legend, along with the people who supposedly live there." Piccolo said to Alexis.

"Just listen, Namek." Alexis told him, seeming to have taken on Vegeta's behavior for sake of the subject.

"At least you're familiar with the legend. Long ago, there was a race of very powerful people. They traveled the universe, looking for a planet of potential allies. They soon found it in a planet of warriors. These warriors were very strong in their own right, though they paled in comparison to the Mystics. The planet was Planet Vegeta. The warrior race was the infamous Saiyans." I explained. I heard a collective gasp from the cliff and knew that Alexis wasn't included. He's heard this story too many times, as have I.

"Over the years, the Saiyans and the Mystics became allies, and soon, more than allies. Though the Saiyans were a proud race, full of pride at their bloodline, there were the select few who decided that their bloodlines would be much better off if it was mixed with the Mystic bloodline, creating a new, more powerful warrior. Politics called it "Rightful Exchange", for the Mystics helped the Saiyans with their business and the Saiyans kept up their hospitality, however spread thin it might have been.

"Eventually, the two races became so close, Queen Serena of the Mystics and King Vegeta of the Saiyans started on a…closer relationship. Serena was all ready widowed with a son, his father dying in a battle with rouge Takarrans who were convinced that the late Nikolas had owed them a gambling debt.

"The two royal figures soon had a daughter, though she was a very closely guarded secret. There were rumors flying that said that the midwife was killed after the birth to prevent gossip. The only people who knew the daughter's origin were Serena, her son, and Vegeta. The happy relationship couldn't last long, however, and soon, the two leaders split up, leaving the king to have his own son, who we all know as the arrogant prince who lies close to death over there." I said, gesturing to the cliff where Goku and Trunks were still looking over Vegeta while watching my installment of "Story Time".

"Though the prince and the unknown daughter had no idea of their blood connection, they became close friends; but a vision soon changed that. The girl, four years old at the time, had a vision of the planet's destruction at the hands of a creature called Frieza. This changed everything. The queen tried to convince Vegeta that this would come true, but he didn't accept it and the Mystics were forced to leave soon after, taking the daughter of the two leaders with them. They soon found Kamorae and the girl was left as the heir to both species; the Mystics and the assumed dead Saiyans." I explained.

"Oh. I thought this was relevant. As much as I enjoyed the story, what does it have to do with anything? It's only a minor twist of the same legend." Cell pointed out.

"I'm saying the same thing." Piccolo said, impatient at where this was going.

"Let me introduce you to Queen Serena's full Mystic son, Alexis." I said, pointing to Alexis who gave a mock bow at Cell's gaze. Everyone turned their attention expectantly at Alexis.

"We all know the prince Vegeta, who lies somewhere up there." I said, once again, pointing at the downed figure near Goku and Trunks.

"Then, if I'm hearing this correctly, then that means you're the…?" Cell trailed expectantly. Goku, Trunks and Piccolo gave Alexis looks that signified that they knew the point.

"Yes. You are correct." I began.

"What is this nonsense, Kakarot?" I heard Vegeta mumble weakly. "What is she going on about?"

"I am the daughter of the two leaders; the princess of both the forgotten Saiyans and legendary Mystics. I am the only half sister of both Alexis and Vegeta. I have over twice the power of any form you can take and can kill you as easily as stepping on a bug similar to you. Any last words?" I asked, the cold fury edging its way back into my voice.

"You might actually present a challenge. Come at me if you wish, but I'm afraid the result would be the same. I will live and you will be defeated." Cell monologued.

"Cell!" I heard a voice behind Cell. I looked around to see Gohan ready to fight again. "Your fight is with me! Leave her alone!" I heard him yell. I backed off into the air as Gohan easily gained back the edge in their fight. I wasn't about to admit it, but I couldn't maintain this form much longer. I was about to fly back to Alexis when I heard a sickening smash come from the arena.

I looked back to see Cell backing away and clutching his stomach, obviously sick with something. Eventually he threw up, but not with what I had expected.

The female android that I had fought what seems now like ages ago, was the one to be launched from Cell's body. I then saw Cell visibly as well as spiritually changing as he went back to his semi-perfect state. His power level dropped dramatically and it was known that Gohan had the edge here. Gohan would win this after all…

I was about to let Gohan beat the pulp out of him when something changed. Cell was laughing. It was a grating sound, like a car running over gravel. I looked back again to see Cell growing bigger.

"If I'm going to be defeated, I'll just take this whole planet with me!" He yelled triumphantly as he grew in size. I could sense the exploding aura surrounding him and it didn't look good. Suddenly, Goku appeared in front of Cell.

"You did a good job Son. Let me handle it from here." Goku said reassuringly. I got it immediately.

"Goku! Where are you going to take him? He's a ticking time bomb! He'll blow up at any time and you'll die!" I yelled.

"I can't let Cell destroy the Earth. Good-bye everyone…" He said, transporting Cell and himself out of there.

"Dad!" Gohan cried.

"Alexis! Can you track him?" I asked quickly.

"I have his signature, but Cell is going to blow any second now!" He called back.

"I don't care! Get him back here now! I will NOT have another friend die here today! Stop wasting time and go!" I yelled, landing next to Gohan.

"Chaos Transport!" He yelled, disappearing and reappearing a second later with Goku in hand.

"Daddy?" Gohan asked with hope.

"He'll be fine, Gohan. It's over." I told him, relieved of it myself.

"I have to go… I have to tell Mother about this… She won't be happy." I heard Trunks say.

"Just be sure and tell her that we be waiting for her at the Lookout. She can summon the dragon that way." Goku replied.

"I'll take him to the Lookout and wait for you there." Piccolo said.

"Is Vegeta okay, Alexis?" I asked, not hopeful of the answer.

"I'm sorry, Saki." He answered. I knew the answer and looked to Trunks to see that he was about to leave. Goku had appeared beside me and calmed Gohan down, but I couldn't get over the feeling that this was only the beginning…

"Sakidra, watch out!" I heard a voice yell. Instantly, I felt some pile drive me to the ground. I saw a flash of light and heard a painful yell, accompanied by Gohan's screaming cries.

"Daddy!" I heard him yell. I looked up to see Goku lying on the ground, obviously in pain with a gaping hole through his right shoulder. He was lucky that the beam didn't hit anything vital, but he was still not in the safe zone yet.

"I thought this was over, but my gut feelings tend to be more right than logic itself." I said, standing and looking behind me to see Cell, back in his perfect form and still gloating about it.

"When I blew myself up, I was happy to know that not all of my brain cells had been destroyed, so I was able to regenerate. I do look better than before, don't I? This is my Super Perfect Form, I have even more power than in my Perfect form!" He said, cackling with laughter at the idea. I looked over at Goku's body to see he was still alive and that Tien had given him a Senzu bean.

I rushed, letting my anger fuel my actions as I followed through with a blitz to Cell's torso. He knocked me aside once he found my open spot and Gohan rushed in, lasting much longer, but came away with a broken arm that was practically useless.

"It's time for you all to die!" I heard him yell from my position behind Gohan. I saw him charging a blue beam that looked like the one Goku used all the time. Gohan, with some encouragement from Piccolo and his father, did the same. I could feel the power difference and I knew that Gohan was self-conscious of his arm, thinking that he alone wouldn't be enough to stop Cell. That was quite all right with me. While he needed more encouragement, I also had a score to settle and I had just the attack for it.

I flew into the air above and behind Gohan, charging my own attack that, combined with Gohan's Kamehameha, would easily be enough to take out Cell.

"Gohan, keep charging your energy! Use your emotions and channel all of your remaining energy into your arm! Only then can I help you! You have to do most of this alone, Gohan. Channel your energy and overcome this creature!" I yelled as Cell moved his two arms behind him.

"Kame…" I heard Cell chant. I could only hope that my attack would be enough after this. I saw Gohan move his solitary arm behind him and do the same thing.

"Kame…" Gohan followed. I knew my energy was rising. I took the chance and got into the stance required, both my arms pointed at the ground beside me as my legs were shoulder-width apart, even in the air.

"Phoenix…" I started. Cell's blue energy sparked within his palms as Gohan followed moments later.

"Hame…" They both chanted in unison. I was concerned with my own attack in the midst of this.

"Fire…" I chanted. I felt it before I saw the red energy flaring between my shoulder blades, forming phoenix wings that were massive. The energy in my palms sparked and ignited into red and silver spheres of energy that emitted a sense of heat. I knew Gohan could do this... He had to.

"HA!" I heard them both yell as they released their beams; they crashed into each other within moments. I crossed my forearms, palms facing outward as I completed my finishing move.

"Inferno!" I screamed as the two flaming beams shot themselves from my hands and intertwined with Gohan's blast. We were still not powerful enough to overcome Cell's blast.

"Gohan! You have to try harder! Feed more power through your arm. I can't do this alone!" I yelled, getting his attention.

"But I have no more!" He cried.

"You have plenty more! This creature almost killed your father! Follow through with your rage and transform it into energy! Use it to be rid of the one who made you angry! Do it now!" I yelled, hoping I got through to him.

'_Let me handle this, Sakidra. I know how to encourage him…' _I heard a voice in my head that sounded like Goku's.

'_Very well. He is your son after all…' _I replied telepathically. Soon enough, Gohan screamed as I felt him push the last of his energy into the blast, rendering Cell's own blast useless and annihilating him completely.

After the excitement was over, Gohan fell to the ground, out for as long as he needs. I fell to the ground as well, my knees having to rough the landing.

"Sakidra!" I heard Alexis yell as he appeared at my side.

"I'm fine. Just tell everyone to back off, all right?" I asked.

"Fine." Alexis said as he stood up. "Back off everyone! The repercussions of this will probably affect the entire area here. Just get everyone into the air and you should be fine. Far into the air, if you don't want to feel Sakidra's backblast." He said. Everyone launched themselves into the air and Alexis settled himself next to me again as he helped me stand.

"I'll try to control it this time, but I can't make promises." I said. He nodded and I looked into the air, seeing Goku concentrate on Alexis.

"Goku says he'll meet us at the lookout along with everyone else. He doesn't know you'll be asleep for that little outing." Alexis told me.

"It's unfortunate, but it must be done. You might want to back off as well. I can't promise that you'll be perfectly safe either." I pointed out.

"I know. I just want to stay with you as long as possible. Don't lose complete control over it. I'll be watching just in case." He said as he jumped into the air and backed off.

"Chaos Moonlight!" I yelled, hitting the ground with my bare palms as a black barrier appeared around. I reinforced the shielding just in case, and then transformed back to natural form, letting loose the remaining energy in my body to maintain the transformation back.

You see, in order to transform, I need to gather a huge amount of energy, more than I would actually use in a fight. The excess energy has to therefore be dispelled before I could transform back. Soon enough, it was black hair that fell around me as the barrier I had created shattered and I faded into darkness…

:.EoC.:

_That was quite an accomplishment for me, folks. It took me nearly five hours to write this and it is a maximum total of twelve pages of plot goodness; my longest thus far. There are some things that I must mention before I sign off here. _

_Come on, like I haven't given you enough hints? I figured this would be a new sort of twist on an (in my opinion) overused plot. That wasn't the case at the time I originally wrote this and I hope that it doesn't shy you away from the rest of this. The whole Vegeta's Sister thing was something I visualized years ago when I first started watching DBZ and this story is the result of that. I know that it now is considered cliché to use that idea, but it fit, didn't it?_

_As for the chapter, I seriously didn't think I could ever write something so angsty. I almost started crying when I wrote this, which is really rare for me and I was amazed at myself when I actually read this chapter through._

_As for the rest of the story, don't think for a second that I've run out of action as a result of this. There is plenty to come in the nine chapters left and you'll soon be once again, on the edge of your seats…I hope…_

_As for the events that were altered, I had no choice if I was to go for the plot I was looking for, so I had to alter the events that I altered. Goku stayed alive for reasons stated in later chapters so read on and you'll see… Don't flame me… All of those will be recycled to fuel Sakidra's Phoenixfire Inferno, her new finishing technique As for now, 'till next time!_


	17. Ch17 A Sibling Interaction

_What can I say, I just can't stay away… I'm back and ready to go with yet another chapter of Mystic Saiyan! I know the last chapter was something of either a surprise or something just plain easy to predict, but I'll try to make it up in later chapters. This chapter has some residual sadness from last chapter, but not nearly as much detail will be needed._

_This will be kind of the follow-up chapter that ties up some loose ends left from last chapter and hopefully will sort of complete this sort of "arc" if you will. I really expected to get this out last week and have all intentions to finish this entire story either this week or the next. Enjoy chapter 17!_

Mystic Saiyan-Ch17-A Sibling Interaction

I had woken up—finally—sometime later. I assumed it was much later as I was back in my room at Capsule Corp. My own body tried to convince me that it was only a few hours, like that sort of felling when you wake up from a regular night's sleep, but I knew that it wasn't true. The last time I had transformed like this, I was out for a week.

I looked out my window as I sat up, noticing as I did the greyish dusk that overtook the skies; whether it was morning or evening, I didn't know. It was one of those indecisive, cloud-covered situations. I stood to my full height and noticed that I was patched up reasonably, but still in the clothes that I had left on from the Cell Games.

I looked out the window and made my decision. Instead of going through the trouble of going downstairs and dealing with the questions and mortifying curiosity, I decided to open my window and fly out that way. I was one of those moods where I didn't want to talk to anyone, knowing full well the possibilities of what happened. I couldn't get my mind off of what happened the other day…

_"Is Vegeta okay, Alexis?" I had asked, all ready knowing the pity-filled answer I would get._

"_I'm sorry, Saki…" My brother had answered, a genuine look of remorse on his face as if he was the one who caused his death; the death of the brother I had never really known._

Soon enough, the brisk air of the oncoming night startled me from my distant thoughts. I looked to the west and saw the fading sunlight. The sky in the east was all ready taking on the velvet violet color of night.

The events of the other day never truly left my mind at all. I hovered there aimlessly, wondering if there was something I could have done to avert the happenings that occurred. Everything hit me like a solid brick wall that I kept running myself into, aggravating the pain I felt for unknown reasons. I needed to find an area where I could sort out my thoughts in private. I settled for the place that I knew no one in their right mind would go anywhere near: The Cell Games Arena. I took off at top speed.

Unfortunately, I had to pass the mountains before I could stop at the place I wanted to go and naturally, I had caught the attention of Alexis, who happened to be training outside at the time.

"Sakidra!" He called as I flew past him. He knew I didn't want to be bothered, but he also knew that I would stop because I needed information from someone who wouldn't torment me with pity.

"Hello." I said simply.

"Did you just come to?" He asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"Yes. How long was I out this time?" I asked, wanting to know how much I had improved my ability from last time.

"I'd say about five days. I haven't seen you much, but based on everyone's reaction, they were worried when I went to the Lookout with you in my arms unconscious." He replied.

"Hmmm… Any word on…?" I asked, not being able to complete the question.

"Vegeta? I really don't know. I went to the Lookout, as I said before, just to tell them that I was taking you back over there." He said, pointing in the direction of Capsule Corp. "They were talking about Dragonballs, dragons and wishes, but I couldn't make heads or tails of what they were implying. They were all making a big deal about how they needed to summon a dragon to get three wishes or something…" He explained. "Why don't you go back and ask them? They would know if anyone…" He added. Catching my slight grimace, he mentally took back the statement.

"I don't feel like going through the endless questions right now. I'll eventually explain it to them, but there's no way I can face them as mentally and emotionally confused as I am right now." I answered him, turning to face my destination and sighing as I looked back to Alexis.

"Well, I won't be the hug and comfort type, because I know that it's the last thing you need and also because you'll just force me off you anyway. Where were you heading?" He asked me. I chuckled at his light-heartiness and looked once again toward my destination.

"I'm going somewhere I can be alone. If I have to come to terms with something, I'd best be prepared for it. Just give me a while, okay?" I replied, getting ready to fly off again.

"Well, I'll leave you alone then. We all know how much you need it…" He said and gave me a hug. I flew off and looked back after about a couple hundred feet. I could still clearly see his face and he was looking off in some foreign direction, smirking. _Whatever, _I thought. _He'll tell me eventually…or I'll force it out of him…_ Mentally laughing at the thought, I flew off to my destination.

When I finally did arrive, I looked over the debris and figured that we did some major damage to this area. The place where Cell's and Gohan's final attacks collided left a huge crater. The paths that the two large beams made left its own trace in the ground. The pristine tiles that started were now crumbled and spread apart all over the area. The area I had released in was a sensible mass of energy that still laid within the ground. The spires that were left were stabbed into the ground in random areas, leaving this place to be a truly abandoned wasteland.

The night hours faded across the skies, letting the crescent moon take its course. It calmed me below the point of bursting rage, but I was still angry.

"Damn it all!" I yelled, blasting one of the nearby poles with one of my blasts. "I lost him once and I might have done so permanently! I was supposed to be his protector and I end up killing him when I could have stopped it! Damn it! Stupid Cell, stupid Vegeta, stupid Mimicry, stupid Alexis!" I yelled, going into a blasting frenzy with the remaining ruins. I knew it was pointless to blame half of these people, let alone myself, but that was just the way I am. I knew that there was no way the event could have been avoided, but it still aggravated me. I lost a brother that I never got the chance to know, granted, but he was still my brother! Why didn't he get out of the way when I told him to damn it?

I felt something trailing down my face and I wiped my cheeks to find the saline product of tears. Why I was crying at something so trivial was a mystery to me, but I couldn't help it. I wiped away the wet trails and swallowed my tears instinctively, but I stood there, shaking in a worry that had no roots. It was a premonition, a gut feeling in my stomach that something bad would happen very, _very _soon.

"Damn it all!" I yelled, swallowing this feeling and blasting a rock formation far away to a bunch of wavering dust.

I kept clenching and unclenching my fists, needing to hit something, but also needing to get control of my anger. I very rarely let my emotions get out of check and it took a lot of energy to reign them back in. To tell the truth, I probably would have gone back and asked everyone the condition of Vegeta, had it not been my pride writhing at the thought of those faces. Nearly everyone was there when I left and I didn't want to be bombarded with questions and I didn't want to see the inevitable pity that would show itself like the plague on their faces, contagious as they saw me.

"I had no idea that you felt such a way toward me. I knew something suspicious was going on, I just couldn't pinpoint it." I heard a familiar, triumphant voice reach my ears. I felt a rough hand clasp my shoulder and I jumped, shrugging it off and turning around, facing Vegeta, alive and kicking. I backed off on instinct and swallowed whatever emotions still rampaging within me as I looked at him.

"You're…okay?" I asked. I was shocked to see him standing in front of me after Alexis told me himself that he had died. I looked away slightly, my face flushing away in embarrassment of my unnecessary worry and anger…

"I knew you looked slightly familiar, but it stumped me as to where I've seen you before. So you're my older sister, I never realized it. Sure, my father mentioned something to me about it, but I assumed that you were dead the way he was speaking of you." He said. I was completely shocked.

"You heard…everything…" I said, not asking for conformation.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

_Vegeta's Point of View, Five days ago…_

Cell was being a bastard. Why wouldn't he just die all ready? What made it worse was the idea that he was patronizing me the entire way. Oh, how I wish I could just wipe that ugly smirk off his idiotic blemish of a face!

He had kicked me into the air after a more intense bout and I had to regain my bearings before rushing in again. We both backed off again and Cell decided to pull a trick and use one of the attacks I've seen that Namek use. I decided to retaliate with my own attack. Soon enough, we were in the middle of a furious struggle for the upper hand in this match. When the two minute barrier stretched and broke, (meaning two minutes had passed for all those metaphorically challenged people out there) I had an idea. What if I used the Mimicry Blast that Sakidra had taught me?

"No! Vegeta, it won't work! Don't try it here, get away from that cannon!" I heard a familiar voice yell at me. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Sakidra and her brother had arrived. Sakidra was leaning on the edge of the cliff, screaming at me—what was she wearing? I'll ask her about it later, anyway.

What was her problem? Why was she telling me to dodge this blast when I could just throw it back to him? She's a fool not to know what I can do. I loosened the control over my Big Bang and felt Cell's cannon gain control and pierce through my blast. I prepared to catch it, like Sakidra had taught me—

"Vegeta, you idiot! DODGE IT!" I heard her scream again. Why in hell was she distracting me? I needed to concentrate if I was going to do this… I heard something else going on in the background as I gathered my energy.

"Did you tell him the limit?" I heard a male voice yell over the commotion. I recognized the voice as Alexis's and contemplated for a split second of what he could be talking about. I then remembered what Sakidra had told me in the Time Chamber; a matter of fact, she used this technique as a very example! I knew it was too late to dodge it and tried to gather enough energy to possibly parry the blast

I caught the blast and I had started to get my hopes up. The power seemed to be doubling, but I couldn't control it any longer. I felt the cannon bypass my hands and I lost all feeling from that moment on.

I heard a scream, but it was a far away voice. "Chaos Transport!" It was a female voice. I remember Sakidra telling me about the technique; maybe it was her.

I had fully expected to hit the ground, but surprisingly, I landed in someone's arms. I managed to open my eyes to see Sakidra's blurry face looking my injuries. Her gaze stopped at my chest and she let out a gasp.

"No… This cannot be happening to me. Not again…" I heard her whisper. I heard another far away scream and soon enough, I looked past Sakidra's head to see Alexis's silver hair flying in the wind. She finally looked to my face and saw my expression. She was definitely crying, but for what, I had no idea.

"I lost you once before…" I blacked out for the shortest time. I woke slightly when I felt myself move to another set of hands. I saw Alexis's face when I looked up and I saw Sakidra staring into the distance, silently fuming; her energy level was spiking.

"You fool… I told you not to try it, didn't I?" I heard her whisper and I had to admit at that moment that she was right for once. I felt my vision darkening in increasing intervals, so I let the blissful sea of shadows overtake me.

I became aware of my surroundings soon enough to find Kakarot and Trunks bending over me, checking my injuries. Kakarot looked at my face and yelled to everyone else that I had awoken. _Not for long…_ I thought as I slipped back under.

I drifted in between life and death for a long time, surrounded in darkness, but I could hear what was going on around me in increasing intervals. A voice close by started.

"_Wait! Is that coming from Sakidra?" _Trunks yelled from nearby.

What the hell? Is it the energy I suddenly sense that he's referring to? That is unbelievably powerful. Could it be Sakidra?

"…_No place in this fight." _I heard Alexis's voice further away.

No place? What the hell is he talking about? Who is he talking about? 

"_She could easily beat Cell!" _I heard Scarface in the background.

WHAT? Who are these bumbling idiots talking about? Sakidra? Is that _her _energy? It doesn't seem possible.

"…_she'll be fighting blind…" _I heard Alexis's input again.

"_Does this have to do with Vegeta?" _Piccolo asked the question we all wanted to know.

_Does_ it have something to do with me? Am I the cause of her energy spike? What is this nonsense?

"…_You don't have much time!…"_

"…_Saiyans and Mystics…"_

"…_Serena and Vegeta…"_

"_Arrogant prince that lies close to death…" _I heard Sakidra say.

Was she referring to me? Of course! I am the prince of all Saiyans after all

"_If I'm hearing this correctly…" _I heard Cell's over-arrogant voice call in an increasing volume as I regained consciousness enough to open my eyes. "Then you're…"

"Yes. You are correct." I heard Sakidra say as I felt my vision darken again. I managed to start to get to the bottom of this.

"What is this nonsense, Kakarot? What is she on about?" I managed to mumble before sinking into the shadows again, but not before I heard the answer to it all:

"_I am the only half sister to both Alexis and Vegeta…" _Were the last words I heard before I fell into a darkness where I couldn't be shocked at the revelation.

_Five Days Later..._

Sakidra was still incapacitated, based on what I knew with everyone checking up on her constantly. Our home had become the temporary come-and-go check up station for Kakarot and his gang of fools to make sure that the girl was okay.

During a moment of peace, I was eating when I felt something; or it was I wasn't feeling. I couldn't feel Sakidra's energy in her room. I finished my meal and climbed the stairs to her room to see that she wasn't in her bed and the window was open, the wind of the evening blowing the drapes inward. I flew out the window, following her energy signature.

After her conversation with her brother, she flew off again, looking back briefly, but I followed her and soon found myself at the wasteland that was the Cell Arena.

She lashed out, obviously thinking she was alone because of the loss of control she was showing. I surprised her and she jumped back. She tried to hide it, but I could tell she had been crying. Why, was the major question.

"You're…okay?" She asked. I stared at her, mildly surprised. Didn't she know about the Dragonballs?

"You heard…everything…" She said a moment later, changing the subject.

"Yes. I did." I replied. I looked around. I'll admit that Kakarot messed up the field quite a bit when he fought, but it wasn't this bad the last I remember.

"How are you alive?" She asked, taking a hesitant step forward. "I mean, Alexis told me you were dead. Yet, here you are. Care to explain?" She asked. I scoffed and turned to her again.

"Kakarot used the Dragonballs to wish me back to life." I said as if that explained everything. Wanting to get my questions answered, I asked the next question.

"So, what happened here?" I asked. "This was no where near this point when I left it. You entered the fight next, by what I understand. What happened here?"

"Well…" She seemed hesitant still. "You see, when I transform into something as powerful as my Blood Fusion Form, I have a lot of energy that I'll never use. I have to release that energy before I can regain my natural form. If I were to release this naturally, the repercussions of the release would be enough to destroy this planet and possibly the moon next to it. That's why I locked it into an alternate dimension and thus, completely destroying this area." She explained. "I didn't cause all of the havoc around here, but I did help. Ask Gohan if you want the details, but I doubt you'd want to ask the 'spawn of Kakarot' anything." She explained, mocking my reference to Kakarot's kid.

"You'll regret that." I said. A long silence followed as I looked around and she thought about something.

"Draw in the shadows." She said cryptically. _What?_

"What are you drawing on about now?" I asked her.

"Exactly that. The shadows around us make up what we call the Chaos. It's an endless energy that we draw on to use as a source. Try to gather it into a useable energy. It's similar to charging your own energy, except that it is a force outside your body. I guess I could compare it to Goku's Spirit Bomb. Try it." She said as she held out her hand, palm facing me. A mass of black energy swirled around her palm until it turned into a dark violet ball of energy. She pointed the energy toward a boulder and shot it off, destroying the rock as if it were a dirt clod.

Copying her, I held out my arm and concentrated on the shadows, trying to feel an energy within them. It was slight, but the energy was there. I drew on it and forced it into my hand. Soon I felt an unknown energy swarm my and I opened my eyes to see a midnight blue ball of energy sitting within my palm.

"Impressive. Truly impressive." She said to herself. I scoffed.

"Naturally." I said.

"No, you really don't understand. This is a major advancement for Saiyans." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked, shooting the energy toward one of the remaining spires, destroying it.

"Well, most Saiyans can't even begin to grasp the concept of the Chaos. Most life forms in the universe can't understand it enough to use it. I should know, my Saiyan side rejects every dose of liquid Chaos I try to put into myself. If you can do this, then so should the rest of your friends. I could teach you all. I'd be breaking one of the most major Mystic laws, but since you'll be basically protecting people with this, I shouldn't worry too much." She explained.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her.

"You see, the reason the Mystics secluded themselves is because so many races were seeking them out and requesting to gain their power over the shadows. We couldn't give it away because whoever we gave it to would kill themselves with the strain. We couldn't tell them the secret. You should all be powerful enough to actually handle it though." She told me.

"Sure…" I said, not really sure.

"Let's just go back home. I'm tired and it's getting late." She replied.

"You just slept for nearly a week. How can you be tired now?" I asked.

"I still haven't completely recovered, and I used a lot of energy to vent tonight." She said, flying back to Capsule Corp. I followed after her, wondering just how much there was to this Chaos stuff. I could always afford new skills that I could use against Kakarot…

:.EoC.:

_I know it might have been a bit of a boring chapter, but I had to put it in. It was necessary to go on with the story. The Chaos will play a major part in the next few chapters as it will be needed for the next big battle… Cue: Dun, Dun, Dun sequence._

_As for me, I'm hoping to finish this story soon enough so I can get on with my next big project. I was thinking of writing another DBZ story, but if you all thought this was cliché, then my next story would be too much for you to bear. Anyway, the next chapter I had originally wrote around Christmas—sorry if you don't celebrate—so ignore the whole holiday theme, it was the only thing that would work. Unless, of course, you're actually reading this around aforementioned holiday, but if you're reading it when I get it out, it won't be Christmas…_

_As for next chapter, I'll be generous and give a short preview:_

_As the holidays and the snow come down on Capsule Corp., Sakidra and Alexis have a small surprise/gift for everyone. We all realize just how cold Kamorae is, we get rid of Alexis for a while, and: "I thought trees were supposed to be grown outside. What's the point of bringing one inside the house?" Well, 'till next time!_


	18. Ch18 Dance of the Silver Dragon

_There's not much to say here. Just that I hope you enjoy this part. I will remind you once again that this does have a holiday theme to it, but only because it was the original times that I wrote it. If you don't celebrate Christmas, I'm sorry, but the time _did _fit the plot. I don't want to seem rude by saying, but you'll just have to live with it…_

_Moony, I know you were a bit worried that I abandoned this again but I was only taking a small break. It _is _summer after all, can't I have a life? I laugh at you! Anyway, to all other readers plus Moony, Enjoy!_

Mystic Saiyan-Ch18-Dance of the Silver Dragon

When I woke up the next morning, I found that the pit in the bottom of my stomach had filled in and I wasn't too worried anymore. I was anxious and I couldn't figure out why though. I had the strangest feeling that the pit in my stomach was there for a reason, and it _wasn't _because of my half-brother.

I sat up and realized that I had most of my original strength back. I was happy about that, obviously. I figured Vegeta might want a spar; and if Vegeta didn't, it would be Alexis who asked me. I couldn't sit on my rear end forever… I looked out the window and scratched the thought of any sparring or training at all today. What I saw out the window, was snow.

It was the first snow of the year, I couldn't believe it. It snowed all the time on Kamorae, but I hadn't been able to really appreciate it for a long time. I had to leave my previous home around ten years ago and I hadn't really been back since.

Once I was dressed in Earth's natural wardrobe, I walked down to the living room to see Vegeta and Tien sitting as far away from each other as inconspicuously possible while still watching TV. I walked in and observed the situation before making my presence known.

"Hey Tien. Do you know where Bulma might be?" I asked, noticing she wasn't around. I couldn't sense her at all. Tien snapped his head up from the screen and looked at me.

"I don't know. She left with Trunks and Yamcha somewhere a while ago. Ask Vegeta." He replied.

"Don't ask me. You can't expect me to keep track of the woman and her antics. She's mostly on her own, anyway." Vegeta shot out before I could even ask him.

It was a few weeks after I woke after the battle with Cell. It was mostly a boring time slot that led to nothing but pointless arguments and a little sparring. Over the days, the air became brisker and sharper as the temperature became cooler. I guess it was all adding up to this—the first snow.

I snorted at Vegeta's response. "I figured you wouldn't know; always the indifferent one. I'll be back soon. I have an errand to run really quick." I said and retreated to the hallway leading to the back door. I was in the middle of the back yard, about to take off when I sensed two people behind me. I turned to see Piccolo just getting out of his meditating position and Tien somewhat behind him, slightly out of breath.

"Where are you going?" Piccolo asked.

"Sakidra, wait!" Tien called.

"I'm going to do a couple of things while I still can. What do you need Tien?" I asked, turning to him.

"Bulma told me to tell you that you can bring your brother over if you want to. It's probably pretty cold out there and Bulma said she didn't mind giving out a room for a couple of days." He replied.

"Tell her thanks if she gets back before I do. I'll be back in a while." I said and flew off. The first place I had to go was my hidden pod.

When I had arrived, I realized that a light layer of snow covered up my transportation device. I carefully wiped off the snow and accessed another rather secret compartment toward the back. After a bit of rummaging, I found what I was looking for—a kimono. I pulled it out and examined it, knowing that it would work for what I was going to do later.

This particular outfit had a long skirt that came to my ankles. It was made with a barely noticeable slit in both sides so that I could easily move around if needed. The sleeves were in typical kimono fashion, draping from the arms as the edges fell around my lower thigh if I held my arm at a 90 degree angle from my body.

The dress was black with silver stars covering most of the fabric. The skirt portion had dark blue and violet flames creeping up to just above my knees. The sleeves had silver dragons snaking around them with their magnificent wings draped in the overhang. The sash was a midnight blue with silver trim and there was a silver crescent moon covering most of my back.

After I wrapped the kimono, I flew off to the mountains where Alexis was. As I arrived, he was training and melting the snow that fell around him. Now that I think of it, his personality was very similar to Vegeta's, determination wise.

"Alexis!" I called, stopping him. He looked up to me and flew to my level.

"What's up?" He asked as he came within normal speaking range.

"Don't you know it's against tradition to train or do the whole violence thing today?" I asked him.

"Who listens to those 'unwritten' rules anyway? What did you come over here for? Did you come all this way to nag on me?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, no. Bulma seems to want you to come over 'out of the cold'." I told him, stifling laughter. I could tell he was trying to do the same.

"Oh, that's funny… It's not even that cold out here." He said.

"I agree, but you might as well do it anyway. It'll make her happy and I really don't want to cross her right now. But everyone seems excited for one reason or other." I told him.

"If this is some kind of ambush, I'll kill them." He said calmly, but I knew he meant it.

"I doubt that highly, but it is kind of suspicious. Come over later anyway. I do need you for the Dance." I reminded him.

"Not really. You just need my sword…" He replied.

"I need family present. What would be the point of doing it otherwise? I also need you for the Fight as well before it gets dark. Just come over all right?" I asked.

"Oh, fine. I'll just take care of some things here first. I'll meet you there." He said and flew back to his home. I flew back to the nearby Capsule Corp.

As I landed in the back yard, I noticed that Bulma and the others had just arrived and were near the front. I walked inside to the living room and saw the half-opened front door. I did a double take because what I saw was a most absurd sight. Yamcha and Trunks were trying to bring a tree inside the house. I laughed, but it earned me a look from everyone else not previously occupied with trees.

"What? I thought trees were supposed to be grown outside…" I said.

"It's a Christmas tree." Bulma explained.

"Christmas? What in seven hells is Christmas?" I asked.

"It's a holiday at the end of the year where we give each other presents and spend time with each other." She explained.

"Hey Vegeta, when are the others supposed to be coming over?" Bulma asked as Vegeta passed her on his way into the backyard.

"I'm not having Kakarot and his syndicate of fools over here." He said simply and walked off without another word.

"Darn it Vegeta! Now isn't the time!" She called before giving up and going to help Trunks with the tree. Meanwhile, I followed Vegeta out back where he was sitting against a tree. I climbed up said tree and hung from the lowest branch, still kind of amused at the idea of bringing a tree indoors. I looked to Vegeta to see that his gaze was directed to the sky dropping snow.

"You're not training for once? I'll say that I am amazed." I said, swinging back onto the branch and leaning against the trunk. Vegeta shifted his gaze to me.

"The woman won't fix my gravity machine. What's your excuse?" He shot back.

"Tradition rules. I can't do any violence today unless it's the ritual Fight with Alexis. Alexis simply doesn't listen to tradition anymore, though. He thinks that because he's off the planet, he doesn't have to. He doesn't want to get 'rusty'. Speaking of him, he should be over any time now." I explained. As if on cue, Alexis landed in the yard, pulling out his blade as he did so. I jumped out of the tree and landed about ten feet from him.

"Did you manage to actually come prepared this time?" He asked, motioning with his blade. I held up the package in my arms.

"Of course. Did you think I was going to miss this kind of opportunity?" I shot back to him. Vegeta, now interested, stood and walked over to us.

"What exactly are you two planning?" Vegeta asked.

"You'll see soon enough. I have to wait for night to fall. Be patient." I told him and motioned for Alexis to follow me inside, all the while, explaining the moronic idea of bringing a tree into the house. I looked to where the tree stood to see Yamcha and Bulma putting various decorative objects on the tree while Gohan and Trunks were putting different sized colored boxes underneath.

"This is just too much. First you have the strange idea to bring a tree inside the house, then you decorate it and put boxes underneath? This is really…bizarre." I stated. I looked to my older brother to see that he was trying in vain to hide a snicker.

"So this is what you were talking about? I've never seen anything like it in my life!" He laughed. Gohan left his box job for a minute to confront us.

"You mean you've never heard of Christmas?" He asked.

"Well, thanks to Bulma, I know a little; but what's with the tree? And the boxes?" I asked.

"Well, now that I think of it, I really don't know how the tree comes into it, but the boxes are presents!" He said, getting more excited as he progressed in his explanation. "On Christmas, which is tomorrow, we open all of these presents! I can't wait!" He said and went back to his box placement.

"Interesting… Hey, Piccolo, is everyone here yet?" I asked as he walked past me on his way outside away from the commotion.

"I think all we're missing are Krillin and Roshi, but other than that, everyone's here." He said and continued on his way.

"Thanks…" I muttered. I looked around to see that I couldn't find Alexis. I sensed for his signature and found him out back in a heated match against Goku.

"Darn it Alexis! You know that's not allowed!" I yelled, stopping him. He flew over to me.

"Do you want to go through that fight now?" He asked in a low voice.

"If you're ready to eat snow covered ground, sure." I said, pulling my Shadow Sword from nowhere.

"Very well. Goku, get back! We will need our space!" He called back, making sure Goku had enough time to back off as Alexis and I moved into the center of the yard, thirty feet from each other. We took a step back simultaneously and touched our swords to the heel of our back foot, causing a circle of violet energy to surround us.

"Let's go!" We both yelled and rushed, our blades clashing in the process of our slash, block, and parry movements, causing waves of power to unsettle the snow at our feet. We both backed off after a couple of minutes and gave each other a chance to charge the energy at our blades to full potential.

"Chaos Moonshadow!" I yelled, slashing my blade horizontally toward his mid-section.

"Chaos Twilight!" He yelled, blocking my blade in a vertical underhand of his own.

We were both blown back by the energy clash, unable to hold onto our swords. We both recovered quickly and were unfazed as our blades were forced into a tree and the outside wall of the building. I noticed, as well as Alexis must have, that we had gathered an audience. Everyone except for the two ladies was now present, watching the extents of our sibling rivalry.

"Physical it is, Alexis!" I yelled, dropping into an offensive stance and rushing forward before Alexis could gain his bearings. He dropped into his own offense and started a flurry of punches and kicks at neck-breaking speeds. I matched him full fledged with my own techniques. I backed off after a while and gathered energy in my palm, watching him mirror my movements.

"Chaos Blast!" We yelled simultaneously, as we released our energy, only to have them clash in the middle; violet with lavender. Soon the blasts completely bypassed each other and we caught them, doubling the output and throwing them back.

"Mimicry!" We yelled again. After a while, I slackened my control and watched as Alexis's beam combined with mine as it flew toward me. I gathered the energy in my hands and shot it off again, the energy completely under my control.

"Chaos Transport!" He yelled, disappearing.

"Damn!" I yelled, struggling to force the beam into the air. I ducked quickly and twisted around, preparing for a backflip as I dodged Alexis's roundhouse combo.

"You'll have to do better than that if you wish to catch me off guard, brother." I said as I landed a few feet away. I hit the ground running, switching to my speed style so I could finish it quickly. He matched me blow for blow, but not even Alexis could go fast enough to keep up with me for long. After a quick elbow to the gut, he went flying, breaking the barrier and crashing into a tree.

He got up, looking embarrassed. "Fine. You win…again." He said reluctantly.

"And that's 15-4 me! Nice try there." I said, consoling him.

"But the fight's not over yet! Alexis isn't down!" Vegeta yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Actually, it is. Once the barrier breaks, the fight ends. The one outside of the barrier loses the fight. It's tradition." I said, looking to Vegeta. "Why did you think the barrier was there in the first place, decoration? Protection? No, anything could get through that barrier except people." I explained.

"Oh." Goku said in realization.

"Is everyone here yet?" I asked, noticing the oncoming darkness of night.

"I think so, let me check." Yamcha said, walking back inside. He came out a few minutes later with Krillin and Roshi in tow.

"So everyone's here? Wonderful. Alexis, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just go and get ready, I'll gather everyone out here." He told me and I walked inside, Vegeta following.

"What exactly are you planning on doing?" He asked.

"It's a tradition very much like your strange Christmas. It happens on the first snow of every winter." I said and closed the door to my room to get some privacy. "Just go wait outside with the others!" I called through the door.

After I had changed, I walked outside to see that everyone was gathered outside in bundles of clothing. They saw me and gave me a strange expression.

"What?" I asked.

"Aren't you cold?" Chi-Chi asked through her scarf.

"Oh? No, it gets way colder than this on Kamorae. This would actually be a very warm day by Kamorae standards when winter comes around." I told them.

"Really? How cold does it get over there?" Bulma asked.

"Well, I vaguely remember one day that it reached 100 below, but that was years ago. It usually gets to be about 50 below." I told them. At their dropping jaws, I asked. "What's the coldest it's gotten here?"

"I think it's gotten to ten below, but that's about the coldest that I remember." Trunks said.

"Wow. This is a warm planet…" I realized.

"So what are we all doing out here, anyway?" Krillin asked.

"It's called the Dance of the Silver Dragons. You see, Kamorae isn't only known for the legendary Mystics. It is also known for the more mythical Silver Dragons that feed off the light. These dragons are very powerful and also extremely rare. They are only found in two places in the entire universe, Kamorae being one of those two places.

"These dragons help us create shadows so we can use the Chaos a lot easier. Because of this, every year on the first snow of winter, the oldest daughter of each family does a dance to thank them. It's a tradition that not many outsiders get to see." I explained. They all fixed their gazes on me as I walked to the middle of the snow-covered yard where Alexis was standing.

"Are you ready?" He asked, handing me the glowing silver blade in his hands.

"As ready as I can be." I replied, taking the sword from his hands. Alexis walked to where the others were. I looked to them once more before starting, gathering my energy as I pointed the sword straight into the air.

After a few seconds, the wind picked up and swirled the drifting snow around me in a silver whirlwind. I closed my eyes, taking in the peaceful moment before opening them sharply and intensifying the whirlwind to a point in my blade, shooting a small beam of energy into the air and through the clouds, parting them and revealing a beautiful crescent moon in the night sky.

The moon acted as a spotlight and bathed me in a circle of silver light. I looked around to see a circle of silver and violet light surrounding me. I tossed the blade to Alexis and started the Dance.

It started as what could have been confused as a kata of small kicks and waves, but soon turned more intense. The waves had a Tai-Chi look to them and I started with powerful kicks that launched me into the air. After five minutes of this display, a light sparked and spread through my arms, illuminating them in the darkness and making it seem that there was a continuous stream of silver energy surrounding me.

Abruptly I stopped the dance and stood still, raising my arms, a silver silhouette of dragon wings raising themselves from my arms. I crouched and flipped into the air, holding my arms close to me as the wings formed to my shoulders. I threw my arms out as I reached the peak of my jump. The silhouette that everyone saw against the moon made it seem that dragon wings were coming out of my back. The glow on my arms moved to the dragon pattern and I held my arms in front of me together, forming the complete dragon. The energy forced itself from my arms and snaked around me, keeping me in the air before it touched down, placing me gently on the ground.

The energy dragon formed itself and leaned its head down, letting me pet it. It took off into the sky, growing to its full size once it became clear of the trees. The dragon blotted out the light from the moon, leaving us in darkness save the violet energy circle on the ground.

I dropped to my knees and placed my hands in the center of the circle, forcing a gust of wind to banish the snow from the confines of the energy. As the wind gusted around us, I completed the Dance.

"Now let the Chaos form in the Silver's Shadow and give the Dragon its form!" I yelled. A violet energy pulsated from the circle and another black energy swirled around the dragon, giving the dragon a form. Once the process was finished, the Silver Dragon flew down as close as it could without disturbing anything. I stood up as the energy on the ground faded and walked to the others.

"Let's go." I said, levitating before the others before turning around and flying to greet the dragon. Alexis was the first to follow and that threw everyone back into reality, following soon after. Goku was carrying Chi-Chi, Trunks was carrying Bulma, and Krillin was carrying Roshi.

"Silver Dragons can only be born from this Dance every year. That is why the dragons are starting to come back to full population. It is a great privilege to see a Silver Dragon at its first creation." I explained.

_**These people…they are humans, are they not? And Saiyans… Where is my creator?**_

"I'm right here, Dragon." I said, flying forward and bowing slightly. Dragons were sophisticated creatures and they had to be shown great respect. You definitely wouldn't want to be exposed to the wrath of a Silver Dragon. The dragon turned its head to me.

**_You are Sakidra, princess of the Mystics, are you not? It is an honor to be created by the princess herself, but who are these others?_**

"These are my friends. You are not on Kamorae, in case you haven't noticed." I told it.

**_Saiyans, and Humans. You should be honored. Us dragons never usually make our presence known to outsiders. How can I get to Kamorae?_**

"If you wish to fly, you have a long trip ahead of you, but we can help you if you wish." I explained.

"I can help the dragon. I've rested enough to where I can do a few Chaos Transports in a row. This dragon can help me as well." Alexis said.

"Very well. This is my brother. Will you accept his help?" I asked.

**_Yes, I will accept his help and help him if he needs it. Thank you._**

"What are you called, Dragon?" Alexis asked, stepping up.

_**You may call me Kagari. We shall meet again Princess?**_

"I will find you once I reach Kamorae again. Thanks for your help Alexis, Kagari has accepted." I told him, bowing to Kagari and backing off.

**_Yes, the current danger at hand. I wish you luck with your trials._**

Alexis flew forward and bowed before placing a hand on Kagari's neck.

"I'll see you later, Saki. Chaos Transport." Alexis said before disappearing in a black haze.

"That was beautiful, Sakidra." Bulma said once we all landed.

"It is extremely rare for Humans to ever see a dragon let alone the creation of one. Kagari will grow to be one of the more powerful dragons. The moon was perfect for her." I said to myself.

"Let's go to bed! I can't wait for tomorrow so that we can open presents!" Gohan exclaimed, running inside.

"I have to admit, Gohan has a point. I'm tired." Goku said. I walked inside ahead of everyone else and flew to my room. I changed into my regular clothes, and after a quick check around the building to see that everything was right, I laid down and hoped that Kagari and Alexis had a safe trip to Kamorae; especially with the anxiousness in my stomach growing to a crescendo. Things definitely wouldn't stay peaceful for long…

:.EoC.:

_That was probably one of my better works. I had a bit of trouble revising the Dance because of description issues, but I think I did okay overall. There is a point I have to make._

_Because I know I might be getting questions over this, Kagari is female. There are male and female dragons, but they cannot mate because of a certain gene within them that kills whatever offspring these dragons try to have. That is why they can only be created with the Dance._

_Well, next chapter will be kind of a filler, but mostly essential, though I really don't know why I'm writing it. The way I have the rest of the story planned, this chapter has to be included or I will have some extremely short chapters toward the end. Six more to go…_

_Preview for next chapter: Alexis is still gone, and Sakidra decides to take the groups' training into her own hands with some handy techniques. There will be a little scare, a little more of Mystic history will be revealed, and "This will hurt like hell; I'm not kidding." Well, till next time! _


	19. Ch19 Chaos Spreads

_Well, I don't have much to say today. All I have is that we are getting real close to the end of this. Six left until the end. I'm debating on what story I want to post after this. I have a story that I'm struggling to writ right now, but I also have an original that I have to hurry to write up for next year. All in all, you might be waiting a while before you get the next pretty good story from good ol' Kai…_

_Anywho, like I said before, while this chapter is essential for the set-up of future chapters, it is more of a filler. Please don't let that deter you though. It does get interesting… Enjoy Chapter 19!_

Mystic Saiyan-Ch19-Chaos Spreads

It was a couple of weeks after the Christmas that everyone was so excited about, and they still haven't stopped talking about creation of Kagari. I was currently outside, marveling at the fact that the weather had so quickly cleared up. I looked into the blue sky that was only accompanied by a few white clouds.

"The weather here is so…peculiar and unpredictable." I said to myself, relaxing against the tree I was sitting under. I wanted to take some time to relax before I started training the others how to manipulate the Chaos in its most basic form. I figured it would help me in the long run. I looked back into the sky before hearing another voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Someone said. I turned my gaze from the sky to my current companion, who happened to be Trunks at that particular moment. Vegeta was in the gravity machine doing some routine while Bulma was in her lab doing who knows what. I drew my eyes back to the sky and occasionally passing cloud.

"Well, it was snowing just a week ago, but you wouldn't think it snowed at all with the sun shining like this." I explained. I felt Trunks's eyes on me, so I turned to him again.

"What's it like on Kamorae?" He asked. I leaned against the trunk of the tree while thinking of my reply.

"In the winter, it continuously snows; there was rarely any rain and sun was an absolute miracle. During the summer it was quite hot by Mystic standards. I got to about 50 degrees, if you're speaking in Earth terms." I explained. "Mystics are used to below zero temperatures, but I've been separated from that planet for so long, it doesn't affect me anymore, I guess." I finished. Trunks turned his head to the sky and I followed his gaze.

"If you're the princess of the Mystics, like that Dragon said, why aren't you on Kamorae right now?" He asked. I shot my gaze to him again, before realizing that it was a purely innocent question. Anyone who didn't know my current predicament would ask the same thing…

"It's a really long story. I might tell you all the details some time, but all you really need to know is that I'd be putting Kamorae in danger if I went back. That's why I haven't been there in ten years." I told him. He stood up and walked back to the building.

"Hey Trunks?" I asked, getting his attention and standing up.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning. I sighed, wondering if I was really prepared for this.

"Could you call Goku and the others over here please?" I asked.

"Sure, why?" He asked.

"It's a surprise, but not for long. I'm going to teach them something, you included." I explained, almost regretting my decision. Trunks seemed satisfied and went inside. I walked over to the gravity machine that Vegeta was in.

"Vegeta? Can you hear me?" I asked, knocking on the door. He threw open the door moments later with an angry flair.

"What is it? Why are you interrupting my training?" He shouted at me.

"Nothing, only to give you something else to do. I decided to teach you all how to manipulate the Chaos. Goku and the others are on their way. Without my idiot of a brother here, I shouldn't be getting any interruptions." I said. Vegeta looked annoyed.

"You invited those clowns over here! Why?" He asked.

"Why does it matter? They should learn this too… Well, only the Saiyans will actually have a chance to use it, unless Piccolo can somehow do it. I don't know though…" I explained. Vegeta grunted and slammed the door in my face.

"Fine, Grump." I replied, walking off.

I didn't have to wait long for something to happen. Goku and his group of friends appeared in the backyard. Sensing them, Vegeta walked out of his chamber(without breaking it, for once) and went inside to change. Minutes later, he walked out the back door and waited for what was going to happen.

"Why are we here exactly?" Goku asked.

"A couple of weeks ago, Vegeta snuck up on me in the desert while I was trying to release some frustration. I had a sudden idea and told him to do something that Saiyans would normally never be able to do. He did it and I figured that the rest of the Saiyans would have the same potential. That's why you're here; to learn a family—no, a Mystic secret. It might help out in the long run. I know already that the Humans won't be able to do this and I'm a little skeptical about Piccolo, but we'll try." I explained. I took a mental count of everyone that was there and noticed one extra.

"Krillin? What exactly is she doing here?" I asked, nodding toward the blond android that I beat the crap out of the last time we met.

"She's okay now, don't worry." He assured.

"I wasn't exactly worried, but I could think of other things; like confusion…" I replied.

"Don't ask." Yamcha answered for him.

"Okay… I won't. Anyway, I'm still a little worried about the half-Saiyans doing this, considering they have Human blood in them. The full-bloods should have no problem if Vegeta didn't and we can try Gohan and Trunks. For now, I want the Humans over there," I pointed to a clearing by the gravity machine. "And I want everyone else over there." I pointed to a tree that had a huge shadow.

Once everyone got to their positions, I went to the tree to greet the few who would try to learn the art of the Chaos. "Okay. Here's what I want you to do. Draw in the shadows." I explained, giving them the same cryptic message I gave Vegeta. Everyone except said person looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks asked.

"The reason why I chose to put you here is because this particular tree has a huge shadow. All around you are shadows and therefore, the energy within them. This energy that is in the shadows is the same energy that fuels what we call the Chaos, our own energy source. If you can use this form of energy, you'll be able to form a blast of great power while using little of your own energy. It's like charging your own energy, except this is a force outside your body. I'll be back; call me if there's a problem." I said and left to see the others.

Because the Humans couldn't hope to control the Chaos without getting seriously hurt, I taught them the different agility exercises that I did with Vegeta in the Time Chamber. They caught on pretty quickly; Krillin and Tien were able to catch me pretty quickly while Yamcha took a while longer. The android—whom everyone simply called 18—decided to just sit out and watch. I was about to move on to the 'radar' sense when I heard a distinct yelling from the Saiyans, more specifically, Gohan. I rushed over and saw that he was clutching his right arm as if he was going to pull it off. I held it as well and forced his grip from it.

"What happened?" I yelled over Gohan's screaming while examining his arm.

"I don't know. He tried and suddenly started screaming." Goku answered.

"Damn." I yelled and grabbed his shoulder. I used my energy to close off and isolate the Chaos coursing within his arm. I grabbed his hand and held his palm on mine.

"This will hurt like hell; I'm not lying." I said quietly but forcefully so it got through. I found the energy in Gohan's arm and forcefully withdrew it. He let out a high yell and started crying. He soon collapsed and I had to fall on my knees to ease him into my arms. I picked him up, facing Goku.

"I'll take him inside." Was all I said before walking to my room and placing him on my bed. I poured him a glass of water from the tap and set the glass on my nightstand. I walked back out to see that everyone had gathered around the tree.

"What happened?" Goku asked, slightly panicked.

"When did he start yelling? Was it right when he tried or did the energy flare beforehand?" I asked, hoping he would know what I was talking about. He looked puzzled and Piccolo answered for him.

"His energy flared before that happened, why?" He asked. I thought about what that meant before giving my answer.

Gohan had a slight control over the energy before the raw power revealed itself. It forced his energy to rise dramatically in order to manage it and the side effect of the shadows took over.

"Gohan will be okay. He just needs a little more training before he can handle something as powerful as the Chaos." I explained.

"Should I be worried? I haven't tried yet." Trunks pointed out.

"I wouldn't say so. Gohan is still quite young and has a lot of potential to tap into before he can manipulate the energy I'm exposing you all to. Try it." I replied.

Trunks concentrated and soon held a dark lavender energy within his hand. It was the same color as Alexis's energy…

"Whoa. This feels like nothing!" He shouted. I looked over to him, slightly surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't feel like any of my energy was used at all. This feels cool." He explained. I looked at him shocked.

"You are already past the first step. You don't need your own energy to maintain it anymore. That's good." I said and walked over to the others.

After I finished teaching them all the energy 'radar', I told them to wait while I finished with the others. I noticed that Gohan was up and sitting on the sidelines with his water, Piccolo somewhat next to him.

By now, I had the others on Chaos Transportation. Goku got it easily because of his Instant Transmission, but everyone else had some problems. Trunks still had a small problem by the time I called it a day. Everyone flew back home and I sat out back, staring into the night sky.

I hadn't noticed that Goku stayed and he sat down near me and followed my gaze.

Finally, he asked the question that must have been on his mind all day. "What happened to Gohan?"

"What happen to him is the reason why I was reluctant to teach any of you; especially the half-Saiyans. It's also the reason why Mystics were said to cause so many wars." I started.

"With something as powerful as the Chaos, you can bet that most every life force out there wanted to know how to tap into it. So many desperate warriors traveled to the Mystics to learn how to use the Chaos. The Mystics would answer the same every time.

"You see, most life forms were too weak to even understand the concepts of which the Chaos was based on and therefore, most chanced death when they tried it; Saiyans included. The energy coursing through you right now is your life energy, the energy you're used to; you've had it all your life. With the raw energy of the Chaos, you can easily risk an energy imbalance which can cause certain side effects, one of which is death if you don't expel the Chaos within about five minutes." I said. Goku's expression turned to a confused horror at that moment.

"Don't worry. Gohan was in no danger then. That's why I had asked when he started screaming. Since his energy flared before he lost control, that tells me he actually had control before he lost it. He just needs to grow up a little before he can do it properly." I explained, trying to calm down Goku. He seemed satisfied with the information and stood up. He said good-bye before flying off.

I looked to the stars a bit longer, wondering what Alexis was doing before going off to bed.

:.EoC.:

_I'm on a roll here. This was a pretty short chapter, but it was needed. There's not much to say before I leave you._

_The plot starts up again next chapter and it stays pretty intense all the way to the end. Here's a preview._

_On the next chapter: Alexis returns with some catastrophic information that can only lead to disaster. Sakidra needs to do some more training with Vegeta in the Time Chamber, and "This is impossible! How did he find me that fast?" Well, 'till next time!_


	20. Ch20 Alexis's Findings and New Fears

_Well, once again there's not much to say except that here's where the action and suspense starts up again. Here's a chapter that I had a lot of trouble writing due to the fact that I don't want my own characters out of character… I shouldn't have to worry about that, but I know it will be the timing that gets me…_

_Anyway, I really don't want to worry you with my own problems, just enjoy this chapter!_

Mystic Saiyan-Ch20-Alexis's Findings and the Only Thing Sakidra Ever Feared.

_Alexis's Point of View—Three months later…_

There goes New Namek, I should be closing in on Earth in no time.

After I had arrived on Kamorae, I greeted Charakka and little Sukara first. I had arrived in the palace gardens, where Kagari would be staying; but I decided to stay on Kamorae a while. After all, it had been a while since I had been here for anything other than strictly business.

As Charakka, my sister's not-so-mentioned mate, was leading Kamorae in her absence, I decided to take over for a while and give him a break. I just then realized how tiring it really was. No wonder Charakka looked nothing short of I'm-going-to-collapse-now whenever I saw him.

I was able to help in Sukara's training while I was there. My little niece was really happy to see me and asked when her mother would be back. I told her that Saki would be back as soon as she could, and I really hoped that it could be soon.

After three months, I decided that I had left Sakidra alone long enough and decided to go back to Earth. After bidding Charakka, Sukara and Kagari farewell, I hailed one of the faster Mystic ships and sped off toward Earth.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized that I had just passed Pluto. It meant that I was in the right system at least. I passed the planets, one by one, until I came to the largest in the system. I believe it was called Jupiter. I took a look around, enjoying the scenic route, when I found something interesting. I saw a silhouette against Jupiter's surface. This silhouette worried me though. It looked familiar in the worst kind of way. A closer look at it as I passed the planet confirmed my fears.

How he finally found her, no one knows; but I really don't know. I have to tell her, **now**! I switched on to turbo drive and sped off toward the distant Earth, hoping the object of my sister's only fears didn't notice my passing.

_Sakidra's Point of view—The Next day…_

"Okay people. Let's get right into it. Today's lesson of sorts will be long-distance Chaos Transportation. Meet me in the mountains." I told them and dissipated in a black haze, immediately arriving in the mountains. Moments later, Goku and Vegeta appeared within ten feet from me. Trunks took a little longer, but materialized right above me, nearly toppling me before being able to right himself.

"That was good. Let's go back to Capsule Corp. though. I have to get one more thing in before calling it a day…" And with that, I vanished again to reappear in the yard, awaiting the others. Soon though, they caught up and I started Goku and Trunks on the Mimicry Blast, telling them the same thing I told Vegeta about its limitations.

Soon enough, I felt a presence behind me and I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Alexis standing there after a good three month absence.

"What's up Alexis? And why did it take you so long?" I asked him. He seemed anxious so I let him talk.

"Can I speak to you…privately?" He hesitated, nodding to the others. He seemed edgy about something. The feeling that I've had in my stomach came back full force as I realized that something was definitely wrong. If he wouldn't talk to me in front of the others who knew my major secret, I knew something was dangerously amiss. Kagari's words came back to me immediately.

…"_**Yes, the current danger at hand. I wish you luck with your trials.**"…_

"Sure. Let's go." I said, vanishing again only to appear in the mountains again. Alexis followed me out. We hovered there for a while, an uncomfortable silence between us before I decided to sit on a stray boulder. Alexis seemed more anxious than even before and it caused me to worry even more than usual.

"What is it? Something's definitely wrong if you're out of whack like this. Spill." I told him. He looked at me and it was only then when I actually paid attention to his expression. He was truly worried and it made me inwardly terrified. He looked as if he were about to have a nervous breakdown. He opened his mouth after a minute or so. It took a couple of stuttered attempts, but he eventually spoke.

"He's here. He found you." He said. Time stopped and I felt as if Vegeta was killed all over again. I shot up onto my feet. If Alexis was suggesting what I thought… My feelings were true horror right now and I now realized why he pulled me away from everyone else. There was no way I could hide my true feelings from carving their own expression on my face.

"You're kidding. It's not nice to kid like that. Please tell me you're just kidding, Alexis." I muttered, completely in shock as I collapsed onto the rock again. He shook his head.

"I'm not kidding. I saw his ship on Jupiter right before I arrived. There was no mistaking it. It's him." He explained.

"This is impossible! How could he have found me that quickly? I've been masking my power for the most part; he shouldn't have been able to catch on to me!" I yelled, now realizing that this was the cause of the anxious feeling in my stomach.

"There is absolutely no mistaking his ship. It was in Jupiter's orbit when I last saw it. Hopefully he didn't notice me. I passed him farther away, but there's always a chance." He explained.

"Well, this explains the anxious pit in my stomach that I've been feeling for a while. But if he knew that I was going to Takara, why is he here? Takara is at least three systems from here! How did he find me!" I asked.

"It could've happened when you did your Blood Fusion Form. That has the most amount of power and he would've known to sense for that." He suggested.

"You're right. I'm such a fool! I knew I shouldn't have let that idiot get to me, but he killed Vegeta! I just lost control!" I screamed in hysterics.

"Saki, calm down. This is not your fault. This is that idiot Halorian's fault. If it wasn't for that power hungry race, we wouldn't be in this predicament. If it weren't for the damn Kalastrians obliterating the entire Haloria System, that damn group of renegades wouldn't have sought us out. This is far before your time, Saki. Don't blame yourself." Alexis pointed out, consoling me, or trying his hardest to anyway.

"But why is it he's after me? What did I ever do to him? I didn't destroy his damn family, his damn home! Why is this idiot on a bloodthirsty rampage anyway? Hasn't he done enough by completely annihilating Planet Kalastra? He blew the entire system into their five suns! Why is he after us?" I asked.

"It's because Serena denied them what they wanted. I know why she did it now. She saw what would happen if she gave the power to them, and knew that it would be purely catastrophic. I think Serena depended on us to handle this." Alexis explained.

"The point remains that he will eventually arrive here. He'll destroy this entire planet to get to you. We have to get out of here…now." Alexis added. I sobered up and stopped my hysterics. After I calmed down, I realized something that might work.

"No. I have an idea of something that might work for us. Since I found my other brother, I might be able to pull off the Trinity Blood Fusion." I told him. He looked shocked before he regained control of his facial muscles.

"Impossible and you know it. Vegeta will need another lifetime of training before he can even come close to being able to take the fusion. Not to mention that he's a Saiyan, he can't use the Chaos, or have you forgotten that?" He asked.

"But he can. I've been training him and his so-called friends how to use the Chaos and I haven't had any casualties yet. They are all powerful enough to maintain it, with the exception of Goku's son and the Humans, that is. Also, Piccolo seems to have a problem with it, but you can never tell with him. The only one we really need is Vegeta. Though you do have a point. Vegeta does need another two years of training before he can be powerful enough to handle the fusion. What's his estimated arrival?" I asked.

"Well, if he takes his time, he'll be here in about a month, but if he just does a quick search, expect him in a week. We don't have much time either way. You have to find a way to accelerate Vegeta's training if you want to go through this plan of yours. Otherwise, we have to leave now." Alexis said.

"I understand…but how will we convince them all? Kane's abilities cannot be sensed and that'll probably make it so the others won't believe us. More than likely, they'll also wonder why I only need Vegeta for this whole ordeal." I pointed out.

"You have a point, there." Alexis replied. "Well, time is running out. Let's just go."

"Sure." I added and vanished in a black haze, reappearing where the others were.

"What was that about?" Trunks asked as my brother and I appeared in front of the group.

"My worst fears have just been confirmed. I have to explain a couple of things, but then I'll need your help." I explained to everyone.

"Worst fears? What do you need to tell us?" Goku asked as he sat down by his son.

"You all might want to sit down. If I know my sister, this'll take a while." Alexis piped in. I punched him in the shoulder and then turned, nodding in agreement. Those standing chose places to sit or lean, depending on their preferences. I took a deep breath before plunging into my story.

"Goku, remember that night I told you about the different species that were after the knowledge of the Chaos?" I asked.

"Yeah. I remember, why?" He replied.

"Most of them just gave up after a few tries, understanding our stubbornness and realizing that we would never release the secrets of the Chaos to them. However, there was a war about 50 Earth years ago between two species: the Halorians and the Kalastrians…

"The Kalastrians were an abomination to the entire Universe. A matter of fact, and it looks as if Vegeta is aware of this, before Frieza's true intentions were realized, it was rumored that it was the Kalastrians who had destroyed the Saiyan planet; well, to those who thought the meteor theory to be completely out of the water. The entirety of the inhabitants of Planet Kalastra can be set off on a rage at a pin drop. This didn't help the doomed inhabitants of the many planets of the Haloria system, either.

"It can't technically be called a war, even; it was over before it had begun. The Halorians were thought to have stolen something from a passing fleet of Kalastrians; it was unimportant really. The Kalastrians had demanded the object back and the Halorians claimed not to have it. The Kalastrians, convinced of the Halorians' guilt, decided to obliterate the entire Haloria system as punishment and as the token of their rage." I explained.

"That's horrible!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I know." I replied before continuing.

"That's not the end of it. A group of Halorians was just on their way back from Takara—it's a sort of trade planet—when they realized that their home was completely gone. At the edge of their field of vision, they saw a fleet of ships that bore the very specific traits of Kalastrian ships. They knew then that they were no match for these rage-killers and sought out the only help they could find within light-years—the Mystics.

"Serena, who was still queen at that time, turned these newcomers away with the same phrase that she had used millions of times before with others who sought out the Chaos. Even after several audiences and points made, Serena still wouldn't listen. They eventually left, but intercepted us right before we reached Kamorae, knowing that we had been thrown from our previous home.

"With Alexis and I at her side, our mother still wouldn't give in to the Halorians' pleas. I remember that day, the deep blue eyes that had captured mine. We remained in a staring match for what must have been minutes before he parted. I couldn't help but realize that I would be seeing him again sooner or later." I took a break. Alexis looked at me.

"You never mentioned this to me before." He said.

"I know. I never wanted you to know. I thought it was just a silly thought of a four-year-old that you kept telling me about…" I replied.

"Is that it, or are we meant to suffer through endless interruptions?" Vegeta shot at me.

"I'm getting there, Oh Impatient One." I bit back.

"As soon as we reached Kamorae, we received news that the entire Kalas System had been blown into their five suns. We all had no doubt that it was the Halorians that had done it. They had carried out their revenge, but they were still after the Chaos; as I was meant to realize later.

"I was about seven years into the throne when he found me again. I was on Takara that day, on a…shopping trip of sorts. Our planet needed supplies and Takara was the closest place I could find them. He cornered me and demanded the Chaos.

"I asked him why he needed it when he had already carried out his revenge. He had his own reasons, was what he said. I told him no and he departed once again, but not before threatening Kamorae and everyone residing there.

"His name is Kane. He doesn't want the Chaos to become stronger—he's already strong enough to kill me—he wants it for his own bloodthirsty goals. In the way of revenge, he lost his soul. He now wants the entire Universe to drown in the same spiral of destruction that he has witnessed and suffered through his life. This is the reason he wants the Chaos and it is the reason we cannot let him have it. I remember telling Trunks once that I haven't lived on Kamorae in nearly ten years. This abomination is the reason why. If I had stayed, he would've destroyed Kamorae and the remaining Mystics to learn their secret." I finished.

"Huh? He's strong enough to kill you? Why don't you do that transformation that you used at the Cell Games? You said yourself that you hadn't used that form since you first attained it." Piccolo asked skeptically.

"It's quite simple. My power is unstable. If I used all of my power, which I would have to do in a fight against him, the repercussions would be enough to destroy a good part of this system anyway. Not to mention, the only way I could actually tap into that kind of power was if I was about to die to begin with. So, if I die, this world along with every other within two systems, would be destroyed. If I kill him using this power, those same worlds are destroyed in the backblast. It's a double-edged sword with no handle. There's only one way to stabilize my power long enough to kill him without the complications.

"It's called the Trinity Blood Fusion. I'm half Mystic, half Saiyan, so my powers and energies are naturally in a constant imbalance. There are only two people who can remedy this situation—my two half brothers. One is full-blood Mystic and the other is a full-blood Saiyan. They can stabilize my power and they are the only way that I can beat Kane." I explained.

"Are you talking about Alexis and Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Of course. We need to be serious about this because we only have about seven days before he arrives." I said.

"What's the catch? What is keeping us from going up there and kicking his ass right now?" Vegeta asked, kicking off the wall he was leaning against.

"The major problem is, there is absolutely no way you could survive the fusion as it stands now. Before you interrupt, this isn't like your kind of fusion, either. This type can only be done within family and Vegeta would be torn apart if we tried right now. We need another three years' training before you can handle it without the side-effects; two years if we're lucky." I said. I let them all ingest this for a minute before Krillin, Trunks, and Goku suddenly stood straight up.

"You can use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" They exclaimed.

"Interesting idea… It would only take about two days if the rumors are true. It looks like your only way out if you don't want to leave and draw Kane away from this planet. What about you, Saki?" Alexis asked, walking to my side.

"Would you be up to it, Vegeta?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Do I even have a choice?" He asked. "Let's go." I was really surprised.

"You heard him, let's go. Kain will be here in about a week and I have a lot of stamina to strengthen." I disappeared in a black haze, half the others following suit before reappearing at the Lookout and preparing for another two years of nothing but training. What did I get myself into?

:.EoC.:

_Phew! That was challenging. My original of this chapter made Sakidra a Mary Sue and I had to severely change that. It was also about 2/3 as long as this… I made up that entire history lesson on a whim…had to in order to make it believable…_

_There are only—_Looks at story chart_—five chapters to go. As for the HTC trip, I know that there are limits and while I'm not particularly sure as to the specifics of those limits, I'm sure I broke at least one. Don't flame me for that fact because I should deserve to at least have a creative license in the department… _

_Well, my most challenging revisions will occur in the next couple chapters because their originals were spread over about seven chapters… Good Luck to me… Meanwhile, the preview:_

_As Vegeta and Sakidra are mercilessly training in the Time Chamber, Alexis is out fooling around with Goku and the others. In the midst of their day-to-day activities, we get a little more insight on the Mystic/Saiyan grudge and a little more Halorian history. Gravity changes ensue, Vegeta finds a new trick to be put up his sleeve, and: "I swear, when I get out if this, I _will _kill you." Well, till next time! Please review if you hold it within your hearts to do so, I am in desperate need of feedback on this chapter...!  
_


	21. Ch21 The Week of Waiting, Part 1

_Well, hello folks and welcome once again to Mystic Saiyan! This marks one of the chapters that I'll have to really edit because you all don't want a bunch of fillers, do you? Hahahaha… So, I'll introduce, Chapter 21!_

_Disclaimer(**Everyone should read this for current news**!): Once again, because I believe the black-suit, nondescript, …baka lawyers are getting impatient, I will say once again and for the very LAST time that I do not own DBZ in any way, shape or form. I do however, own Sakidra, Alexis, Charakka, Sukara, Serena, Planet Kamorae, Kane, the Halorians and all associated with them, the Kalastrians and all associated with them, Kagari, Planet Takara, the Mystics, the Chaos and all associated with it, and everything else that I have made up in this story. If any of you for any reason want to _borrow_ any of these nouns for your own story, especially the Mystic Saiyan thing, _**Ask Me First!**_ I do _not _take well to plagiarism, especially if it is a completely _cheap_ rip-off of my story or ideas! If you do decide to use an idea without my permission and I find out about it, I will immediately flame and discredit you in a review. _

_Sorry to those of you innocent readers who have no idea what this is about, but I have come across at least one story that has become a cheap rip-off of this one with a few plot changes… You can see why I'm pissed, right? Moonsayian, I'm not talking about you either, I already cleared that up…_

_Note: I will be writing in third person when it comes to Alexis and the others, but Sakidra's and Vegeta's point of view will be in first person. I'm just saying this to avoid confusion…_

Mystic Saiyan-Ch21-The Week of Waiting-Part 1

_Monday-Alexis and Others

* * *

_

Alexis was sitting on the edge of the lookout, watching the sunrise as the first day of Sakidra's and Vegeta's training began. He found staring at the sunrise to be a morning ritual of sorts, the silence of the early morning taking him into a peaceful tranquillity. This was a surprisingly welcome change from his usual pugnacious personality that called for fights everywhere he went. His peaceful silence was shattered, however, when he heard footsteps behind him.

Whether this specific person was trying to intentionally sneak up on him or not, his peace of the sunrise was broken. Soon enough, the figure revealed himself to be Goku by taking a seat by Alexis on the edge of the platform.

"Morning, Goku. I wasn't expecting you to be up this early." Alexis started quietly.

"Neither was I. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep… So what are we going to do while Sakidra and Vegeta are in the chamber? Train?" Goku asked. Alexis heard the hopeful tone in his voice and shook his head.

"Do what you wish, but I'm not going to. I have no reason to; I can't get any stronger than I am now." He explained.

"What do you mean? Anyone can get stronger…" Goku replied, confused.

"You don't get it. Mystics are able to destroy complete civilizations simply by transforming. However, there is a downside to this. When Mystics are able to reach their final form, they cannot get any stronger. It's a bar as well as an even trade. I've already become as powerful as I'm going to get, energy-wise." Alexis explained. Goku sighed a little.

"You can transform too? You mean like I can transform into a Super Saiyan?" He asked.

"They're similar, but Mystic transformations are _much_ more destructive. While we can transform, we only use it as a last resort. There are a total of three forms that a Mystic can take on, in addition to their natural selves." Alexis explained.

"What kind of transformations?" Goku asked with a newfound curiosity.

"Well, the first is a sort of dragon-hybrid form that take after the silver dragons that we help create. The second form is…well, the closest thing I could compare it to be is a phoenix. It's another hybrid form that centers around the Chaosfire that I think Sakidra has used once. The last is a complete dragon transformation. Much like Saiyans' transformations into their ape forms on the full moon. Except ours can come by will alone." Alexis said and stood. The sun was much higher in the sky than when they started talking.

"Considering that most everything has returned to normal since Cell's destruction, what do you want to do?" Alexis asked.

"I don't know. Go eat?" Goku asked, hopeful.

"Typical…" Alexis said, slapping his forehead.

That night, Alexis was standing in the exact same spot he had sat in that morning. After analyzing the anxious pit in his stomach, he determined that Kane was moving ever closer. Minutes later, he went inside the lookout, taking full advantage of the hospitality Dende had offered while waiting for Sakidra.

_Monday--Sakidra and Vegeta_

_

* * *

_  
"You're going too slow! Have you completely forgotten everything I taught you the first time we were here?" I asked, phasing out of range of yet another one of his attacks. Vegeta seemed to considerably slow down since the last time we fought, probably because I wasn't holding back my speed anymore.

Watching Vegeta try to catch me reminded me of my brother's training so long ago. He went way too hard on me then, but now, I have no choice. If I don't go as hard on him as I possibly can, he'll never be ready in time for Kane's arrival.

After hitting the ground again, Vegeta jumped up and rushed me yet again. I easily dodged his straightforward attempt and teleported to some random area away from him. I could understand his frustration though. I let him get close to me and I just avoided every one of his attacks.

"You might want to go Super Saiyan sometime… You know, it's only a suggestion." I said sarcastically as I noticed that he was still in his natural form. He transformed and continued his nonexistent onslaught. After ten minutes of my pointed yawning and continuous dodging, he had an idea. I ducked under his jab, jumped over his sweep kick and turned it into a backward dive to the ground. The fight had turned into a game of tag as he followed my movements.

I bounced off my hands and jumped over him completely. I went in for a kick, but realized a second too late that he wasn't there anymore. I felt him behind me before his kick came at my back. I did a quick backflip and grabbed his shoulders, kicking with both feet into the small of his back and forcing him forward.

"Damn you, Sakidra!" He yelled before jumping up and rushing at me again. I pulled an Alexis and teleported behind him before he got to me and landed a roundhouse kick to his left side, knocking him sideways. He looked at me with an angry look in his eyes. I just returned his gaze with a stony expression of my own, not showing any emotion at all…

_Tuesday—Alexis and Others

* * *

_

Alexis walked into the overly large dining room of Capsule Corp., their arranged meeting place and looked forward to breakfast.

"What's up all?" Alexis asked, taking the chair next to Goku and grabbing the solitary apple off his plate before Goku could bite into it.

"H-Hey! Give that back!" Goku yelled, trying to take it from Alexis. Alexis jumped out of the chair and took a large bite out of it, taunting Goku with it.

"And what, exactly, are you going to do about it?" He asked as he took the final bite out of the apple and threw the core away before sitting down again, waiting for the real breakfast.

"But that was the last one…" Goku whined.

"Oh, stop it. Now what are we going to do today?" Alexis asked.

"Let's go visit Chi-Chi! She's probably worried sick with all the wandering Goku has had to do lately." Krillin pointed out.

"Interesting point…" Goku said solemnly.

"What's wrong, Goku?" Alexis asked.

"I'm afraid of Chi-Chi's big scary frying pan…" He said. Alexis stood there, mouth agape; seconds later, he started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny? She's really scary when she's mad." Krillin stood up for Goku. Alexis straightened, looking at the serious expressions spread throughout the table. That made it funnier.

"How can you…save…the world…only to be…brought to…fear your wife…with a _frying pan_?" Alexis asked between laughs, struggling to stop.

"I don't know." Goku said, scratching behind his head. "Needles do the same thing." Alexis exploded then.

"You've faced people that can _kill _you and you're afraid of _needles_?" Alexis asked.

"Well, let's get going then." Krillin said once they were finished eating. Alexis clapped Goku around the shoulders.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll save you…from a frying pan…" And with that, Alexis started laughing as he lifted off into the air again.

"What did I get myself into?" Goku asked himself before following suit.

Upon arrival, the group immediately heard a shrill voice.

"Goku!" And out came Chi-Chi with her trademark frying pan. Goku hid behind Alexis.

"Hide me, please." Goku said. Alexis hovered higher, revealing Goku to Chi-Chi…

_Tuesday--Sakidra and Vegeta_

_

* * *

_

"I swear, when I get out of this, I _will _kill you." Vegeta struggled to say as he was fighting to even stand within my own barrier.

I used a dimension of my creation to further Vegeta's training once I upped his agility a bit. Using this, I can set up my own parameters within the barrier I create so I can initially do whatever I wish. At the moment, Vegeta was struggling to stand under extremely intense gravity that I had placed. It was only about 20 times Kamorae gravity, but considering Kamorae has about 100 times the gravity of Earth, that would translate into levels that would kill any other inhabitant of Earth at 2000 times Earth gravity. Sorry for the math, but it is essential…

I had originally started with a time-stop which completely kept him from moving until he found the energy to break it. He did it surprisingly fast for a Saiyan and I just moved on to intense gravity. I started with his usual level of 500 times Earth gravity and increased from there.

I walked up to Vegeta's struggling form with a grace that I don't think he could master even in natural gravity.

"Oh, come on, Vegeta. I was constantly in three times this amount of gravity for my training at younger than half your age! This is only 20 times the gravity of Kamorae!"

"What does that translate to in Earth terms, or even Saiyan terms?" He growled out.

"Well, this is easily 40 times the gravity of the late planet Vegeta, and about 100 times the gravity of Earth… Come on, you're always the one in that gravity machine that Bulma made you! What's the highest setting on that?" I asked.

"The highest setting is 500 times Earth gravity…" He growled.

"Oh… So this is easily four times what you're used to, huh?" I asked smugly, kneeling in front of Vegeta's form. He was struggling, but he couldn't get past his knees. I started snickering.

"What's so damn funny!" He yelled, looking sharply with whatever movement he could get out of his head.

"What's funny? What's funny is that I taught you how to do this. Use that head of yours, Vegeta. This is my own dimension, shadows all around. Now what did I teach you how to do?" I asked, standing again and walking back to my former post. Sure, I hadn't taught him _specifically_ how to do this, but I could only hope he had an imagination in that thick skull of his…

_She taught me how to do this? Sure, she taught me the Chaos, but what does she want me to do? What the hell does she want?_ I heard Vegeta's thoughts on the subject.

"Use your head. I know you have a brain under all that muscle…" I told him.

He contemplated it for a few seconds before realizing what exactly I wanted. Soon enough, he used a bit of his own energy mixed with the Chaos to have an energy spark above him before creating a barrier around him. When it dissipated, he was standing upright, even though it looked like he would fall if a feather landed on him. Before I tested the idea, I got to my point.

"There you go. That's the easy way to get up if you fall down here. Try and walk." I said. He tried to lift up his leg, but it wouldn't come up and it looked as if he would trip and fall again. I lowered the gravity, knowing I was being too hard and decided to build him up for this. When it was at an even 1500 G's I looked to Vegeta, who easily noticed the drop.

"Okay. Run as fast as you can." I said and he started his slow-motion jog that could only be expected from a gravity level this high. As he ran and I increased the gravity until it was at its original point of 2000 G's, I thought of the only six months remaining in here…

_Wednesday—Alexis

* * *

_

Alexis woke up the next morning to discover various knots and kinks in his neck and back. When he tried to straighten himself out, he found it extremely painful due to the awkward position he fell asleep in the previous night.

"What in the world?" He asked himself as he painfully stood up. He looked to see that he had collapsed on Goku's living room couch the night before, sleeping the entire night in an uncomfortable situation.

As he noticed the lack of activity in the Son household, he decided to take this time to visit Bulma, who has been too overloaded with lab work to keep up with the current events flying around. He landed near the front door to Capsule Corp. where one wide awake Bulma was cooking breakfast. Alexis knocked and waited for Bulma to answer.

When Bulma opened the door and saw Alexis, one could say that she was a bit surprised.

"Come on in, Alexis." She said as she motioned for him to enter. "Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"I woke up earlier than anyone else and my sis and Vegeta are still training. Would you happen to be cooking? I can smell it from here." Alexis pointed out as he took a seat in the kitchen.

"Yeah. It's turned into a habit for me to get up early and cook breakfast even if I'm not hungry. Do you want some? I made too much for just me. Usually Vegeta or Goku are here so they would eat it. Come to think of it, wouldn't you be training with Goku right now?" She said.

"There's no real point in it really. Goku would naturally find Piccolo or someone else, but I can't get any stronger than I am now, call it a Mystic limit. All we can wait for is Sakidra to finish with Vegeta, but I'm still a bit skeptical…" He broke off. He looked to Bulma to see a slightly confused expression.

"What do you mean, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked as she placed the food on the table and sat down, loading her own plate.

"Well, Saiyans were considered a very weak race by us for a very good reason; most of them were. Most of them had no control over their abilities whatsoever and were worse candidates for Chaos manipulation because they would all die if they tried. Somehow, Sakidra saw Vegeta's and Goku's potential and started teaching them the Chaos. They ended up excelling in it, don't ask me why. Probably because they're all Super Saiyans… Without their potential, we would have to flee here and draw Kane away before he got too close." Alexis finished.

"Oh." She replied. "I do have another question though. Do all Mystics have grudges against Saiyans for exiling them?" She asked. Alexis was a bit thrown off by the question, but answered.

"So you remember that little fact, hm? Well, not exactly. Most that were alive during that generation are either dead, very old, or were too young to understand it in the first place. Sakidra and I were the only of our age group to really get it because we were directly in line for the throne and were most affected by it." He explained.

"You both were? I don't understand." She said, puzzled.

"Oh. Before Serena's death, Sakidra was named for the throne, but she was too young to take it at that time; 15 was the minimum age. I took it first because I was of age. I had to rule while in the process of training Sakidra. I do have to tell you that not many people liked the idea of a "half-blood monkey" as they called her, taking the throne of the Mystics." Alexis answered.

"How could they say that?" Bulma asked, shocked.

"Quite easily. When Serena broke the news that they were leaving the Saiyan planet, you can understand that they all wondered why. When Serena explained the details of the exile, Mystics started hating the Saiyans outright, myself included. I just couldn't understand Sakidra's need to protect them. She may have been half-Saiyan, but she was raised as a Mystic." Alexis said, thinking of the distant past. After a while, he slid back and stood up.

"Thanks for Breakfast, but I must be going. Vegeta and Sakidra should be out of the chamber any time now. About another hour and they'll be out. See you later." He said, walking out the front door and flying to the Lookout where everyone else already was.

"Where've you been?" Goku asked as Alexis landed.

"I had to explain everything to Bulma. Sakidra and Vegeta should be out any time now. I'm going to wait here." Alexis explained and sat on the edge, soon to be joined by Goku.

"I have a small question myself. Why do you need Vegeta to do this? Can't you two beat him alone? We could all help. We won't be left out of the fight to begin with." Goku pointed out.

"Well, the last time we tried to fuse against him, it didn't work at all. We were close to killed. It's what got her here, inches from death in the first place. We had to separate and she told me to run. She didn't give me a choice and she continued to fight him.

"Eventually, she realized that any longer in that fight and she would die, so she entered her pod, originally going for Takara. Apparently, Kane realized this and knocked her way off course in the hopes that she would die stranded somewhere. That's when she ended up here inches from death only to be found by her brother and a Namekian…" Alexis explained. He focused his energy, tempted by the sudden silence and found that Kane was on the move again.

"Damn. He's closer than I first thought. He'll be here in about three days now." Alexis said to himself. Goku glanced at him.

"One more question. Why can't I sense Kane? It seems that you're able to sense him easily. If he has as much energy as you say, I should be able to sense him if he's in this system. Why can't I?" He asked.

"It's because he's not Human, nor any typical being in this universe." A voice said from behind them.

"Huh?"

"What the—Saki?" Alexis asked, turning to see My smug face, right next to Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku greeted, looking at Vegeta and sensing for any changes.

"Vegeta? Mind explaining why I can't sense your power level at all? And what do you mean, he's not normal?" He asked.

"That's what I meant. Kane's a Halorian, practically invisible to ki sensors. They technically have no energy at all, but that doesn't make them any less dangerous. A Halorian's power is basically manipulating your own emotions to work against you. He's the last of a dead race, but as bloodthirsty as he is, this isn't the general description of their race." I started.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"Well, the Halorians used this ability of theirs to settle conflicts. They were the mediators of the universe and most potential wars were avoided thanks to them. They allowed warring planets and civilizations to come to a compromise because of their easy ability to see what others want. They were often trusted because they were a third party and neutral. Kane is a whole different story. He has honed his abilities to manipulate emotions rather than just see them." I explained.

"Most of the time, the only way to sense a Halorian is mostly not a sense, but a sort of feeling in your gut. Like if ki sensing is your sixth sense, this feeling would be a seventh sense…" Alexis finished.

"Oh…" Goku said, not understanding a word of it. Vegeta dragged him off to spar somewhere on the platform.

"So, what happened in there?" Alexis asked, turning to me once we were alone.

"I had to raise his Vitality and stamina if he had any hopes of keeping up with the fusion. We did a test and he seemed to handle it okay. I just hope he can keep up with the real thing." I said, sensing for Kane again. The feeling I got told me he was on the move again.

"I guess you're right about Kane though. He will be here soon." I said, vaguely watching Vegeta smirking as he kicked Goku into the ground once.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the week?" Krillin asked, walking up to us and sitting down.

"Well, Vegeta will have to keep training, but Goku's sparring matches should be enough to keep up his skills. Alexis and I will have to put some finishing touches on a plan and go into action when Kane decides to arrive." I explained.

"Interesting, I can't sense either of your power levels…" Krillin said.

"Well, it's kind of a habit. Most of our fights involved being hidden. If any of us were to reveal our location, we'd be pummeled…" I told him.

"Oh." Krillin said before walking off to be with his now-girlfriend.

"You know, we might actually need Goku for this. He's the only one strong enough to hold Kane off for the time we need to prepare the fusion." Alexis pointed out.

"I knew that. Did you just figure that out? We can't just go in there and fuse, we need time to get ready. Kane would annihilate us if we went in there without a vanguard." I said.

"True… But is Goku ready for this? Can he handle Kane for as long as we need?" He asked, obviously skeptical.

"That depends on how much time we need and how much time it takes for Vegeta to prepare. I do understand your point though." I said, looking to the ongoing fight between Goku and Vegeta that is likely to continue on into the night…

:.EoC.:

_So, how'd you like that? My list-day format so you don't have to sit through seven super-short chapters of fillers with no point… I'd like feedback on this chapter if you'd be willing to give it._

_As for the future, I have five stories lined up for posting after this one is finished. Don't expect them for a long time coming, but it would still be nice to know what you guys think. The summaries are in my profile. If you could look there and give me your preference as to what story you'd like to see next, it would be greatly appreciated, Please? Thanks!_

_Now for the Preview: As Sakidra has her own opinions as to Kane's reasoning behind his hunt for power, Vegeta asks for a final spar, discussions over fusions are held, and there's a big deal over a few songs. There's Karaoke contests, dragon transformations, and "How childish, Alexis. And you're supposed to be the _older _brother." Well, till next time! _


	22. Ch22 The Week of Waiting, Part 2

_Hello folks… Shekailaia here with chapter 22 for your reading pleasure. I will warn you that this chapter might be shorter than the last for simple reasons that this only covers two days instead of three. Dry humor, meaningless troubles and maturity issues lie ahead so without further ado, here's chapter 22!_

_I warn you, if this turns out wierd, I had to do this by HTML because Simple editing wouldn't work...Damn it..._

_Disclaimer: I know I said last chapter that I would say this for only the last time, but this is special… I don't own DBZ, only my own elements to the story. I also do not own the song "Shot" by a really good Finnish band called the Rasmus. I don't believe we're allowed to post song lyrics in fics though I may be mistaken—I could have misread the guidelines… _

Mystic Saiyan-Ch22-The Week of Waiting-Part 2

__

Thursday

----------

That morning, I woke up early and snuck out to the mountains, needing to be alone for a while.

Soon enough, the sunrise found me in a certain valley surrounded by mountains, thinking and drawing out Kane's plot. True, the way Kane thinks could be interesting from an observer's point of view, the mind of any "evil" person is.

I don't believe in the labels of good and evil, never have, and probably never will. That's basically because there is none. In everyone's singular point of view, they believe that they're doing the right thing.

However, considering Kane's Halorian background, he knows perfectly well what he's doing. He's threatening to destroy the lives of every being in this universe; and he has the ability to do it too, he just want's the Chaos. Why? I don't know, and it's my specialty to get into others' heads to find out their intentions. Before I defeat my opponents, I always try to comprehend the reasoning behind their original actions.

Cell's ambition was obvious, to name an example. He wanted to become "perfect" in his own terms. By becoming "perfect", he had to prove that he could defeat anyone in his way. Kane's ambition is more confusing. Sure, part of it is to take revenge on his dead species, but he had already destroyed the Kalastrians. Why he progressed further than that is anyone's guess. Perhaps he has gone insane with his desire for revenge.

I watched the complete sunrise with that only thought in my head. I was hovering there and waiting, letting the merciless wind swirl through my unruly hair. What was I waiting for? Oh, I was waiting for everyone else to wake up. I figured we could relax for the three days before Kane's arrival, but I can't let it go to their heads. Vegeta needs to keep his skill up and Goku needs to prepare to be the vanguard for the Trinity Fusion.

It takes a certain amount of time to prepare the Trinity Blood Fusion, depending on the skill level of the people involved. The three participants must be completely even in almost everything: energy, breathing, stance, and even emotion. The complexity of the fusion and set-up is one of the reasons Alexis didn't want to risk it. He thought there was another way of destroying Kane without the fusion, but I know there isn't.

"I was wondering where I could find you." I heard a voice behind me call over the howling wind. I turned around to see Vegeta and Alexis hovering there with Goku a few feet behind them.

"Oh, were you all looking for me?" I asked, turning fully toward them. Alexis chuckled a little.

"So, what is it you all want exactly? I know that if Vegeta wanted to find me, he could do it very well on his own; not to mention that there's no way he would drag 'Kakarot' into it. If Alexis wanted me, he would've just come and left the other two behind. Goku would've waited until I got back unless it was really important. So, what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, Vegeta wanted to spar, Goku wanted to observe both of your strength, and I've been growing curious as to how you've been torturing your little brother." Alexis explained. Vegeta fumed at "little brother"

"Well, Vegeta, it's the truth. I outlive you by two and a half years… Anyway, pick your terms, Vegeta." I said.

"Usual gravity level, no holding back." He replied, warming up.

"Very well." I said, gathering the energy required to form the barrier.

"What is your usual gravity level, anyway?" Goku asked.

"You'll understand; if you want to join in, that is." I countered, earning a pissed off glance from Vegeta. "What? I know he won't want to. He's supposed to be an observer anyway. Maybe some other time, Goku." I said, finally creating the transparent barrier with 20 times the gravity of Kamorae(which translates into 2000 G's)

Vegeta took a deep breath and entered, suddenly feeling the effects of the gravity as he struggled to stay upright for the first few seconds. I entered without flinching, as I've been under this gravity level for years now.

After a series of punches, kicks, and strategically executed throws, Vegeta and I decided to end it before someone really got hurt…

"Wow… So you spent two years just sparring?" Goku asked as we flew back to Capsule Corp.

"Not exactly. We couldn't waste our time doing continuous spars. There was too much stuff I had to go over in order to get the fusion." I said.

"So, can we eat lunch now? It's about that time…oh! I smell food! Lunch!" Goku exclaimed, rushing to the dining room as soon as we landed in the compound's back yard.

"I'm pretty hungry as well. Let's go in." I told Alexis. Vegeta had already gone in, not being able to resist the temptation of food. I arrived at the dining room to see that mostly everyone was present, including Roshi and Krillin.

As we were eating, Goku chose that time to ask a very _interesting _question…Note sarcasm…

"So, Sakidra, Vegeta. You said that you guys fused in there. Um…were you male or female?" Goku asked hesitantly. He earned confused glances from most, a why-didn't-I-think-to-ask-that glance from Roshi, and two glares from Vegeta and I.

_My God, you are extremely stupid._ I didn't have to read Vegeta's mind to know that he was thinking the same thing.

"You know, it doesn't really matter, but—lose the perverse look, Roshi, you'll be disappointed—we were male. I don't think Vegeta would ever willingly turn female and I really don't mind. I've fused many times with my brother, harboring the same result. I don't care, you shouldn't either." I said, trying to keep a straight face when all I really wanted to do was hit Roshi over the head with something very heavy and painful…

After a few minutes of overall silence, Goku decided to ask another interesting question.

"So, what was your name?" He asked and several people started to choke on their food. I was currently in the process of drinking some lemon tea—hot, mind you—and promptly spat it all in to Goku's face, who had the unfortunate fate of sitting across from me. He grabbed his face in pain and started yelling "Towel! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, HOT!" After drying off his face, which was quite red due to the heat, he looked up to see that everyone was staring at either him or me in anticipation of the answer. Surprisingly, it was Vegeta who answered his question.

"You are extremely stupid, Kakarot. Like we really concentrated on a name while we were in there. I was too busy trying to maintain the fusion without Sakidra screaming at me." He said. It was true, even after the fusion took place, Vegeta still needed to keep his energy up in a constant level for the duration of the fusion. Every time he slipped, I had to scream at him to keep it up.

"I'm kind of curious myself, Saki. Would it be Vegedra? Or possibly Sageta?" Alexis asked, piping up from his position on my left. I elbowed him in the upper chest, knocking him out of his chair and painfully against the doorjamb.

"How childish, Alexis; and you're supposed to be the _older_ brother." I said and finished my food in silence.

__

Friday

----------

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Asked Krillin, who had decided to stay in one of Bulma's guest rooms—God knew she had enough of them—most of the week. It was Friday morning, and the rest of us, minus Roshi and Eighteen were sitting at the dining room table, awaiting breakfast.

"I don't know. I was going to explore the city a bit, I haven't really been able to do that since I got here…" I replied. Alexis had a spark of interest on his face and jumped up, running to Krillin's ear and whispering into it. Krillin nodded and got a smile on his face.

"Sure, Alexis, but why the big secret?" Krillin asked. My interest piped up at that as I turned to the duo.

"What is it you're planning this time?" I asked.

"Nothing, Saki. Nothing at all. Why don't we make this a friendly outing?" Alexis asked, glancing pointedly at Vegeta, who shrugged and went back to eating.

"I know you have something planned in that scheming head of yours. I guess I'll figure it out soon enough… Why not? We can bring everyone along…" I said and finished my breakfast. When I finished, I went out back, followed by Alexis and Krillin.

"What is it you want now?" I asked, turning around.

"Oh, nothing. We're waiting for everyone else to get ready." Alexis replied as everyone met in the front yard. Vegeta leaned against the wall and scoffed.

"This is a waste of my time." He said.

"Why don't you stay here then?" I asked, turning to him.

"Because, he should come too. I want him to come." Alexis answered, glaring at him.

"Okay… Let's go then. Meet you guys there?" I asked Bulma, who had popped a capsule, throwing it against the ground and revealing an aircar.

"Sure. Let's meet at that one place." She replied, catching Alexis's eye.

"Huh?" I asked, not understanding.

"Oh, yeah! Sure, we'll meet you there." He said and took off. Everyone else followed suit.

"What does everyone know that I don't?" I asked as we neared the center of West City.

"Oh, you'll see." He said, pointing to a desolate area where we could land. As soon as we all touched ground, Alexis started forward, everyone following. When we passed an arcade, I started getting suspicious.

"Hey, Alexis?" I called.

"What?" He replied.

"Why are you so insistent on Vegeta coming? He could've stayed if he wanted, it probably would've been a better idea." I suggested.

"I thought he needed to relax a bit so I insisted. He can't be training himself 24/7…" He replied.

"Whatever, I just hope you know what it is that you're planning." I told him and kept up the pace.

Eventually, we met up with Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Gohan in front of a building that looked like a community center of some kind. Why we were meeting here, I had no idea. My eyes were eventually drawn to the sign that was posted in the window:

_**Karaoke Contest Today!**_

"No way! You're not getting me in there on your lives!" I yelled and jumped Alexis from behind, forcing him to the ground and started running.

"Someone, Vegeta, get her!" I heard Alexis's muffled yell from behind me.

"Chaos Transport!" I yelled, dissipating and reappearing in front of the arcade. I looked up and saw both Goku and Vegeta in front of me. Goku had a mock serious look on his face and Vegeta had his arms crossed, his face set in that amused smirk he always had.

"Na! You won't get me within ten feet of a microphone now back off!" I yelled, dodging past them and taking off into the air.

I looked back, thinking I had lost them when suddenly, I was grabbed from behind, abruptly halting my flight. I looked up to see Vegeta holding my arms.

"Now you have my curiosity peaked. Let's go." He said, keeping his hold.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." I said, flipping over him and loosening his hold. I jumped off his back and flipped into the opposite direction, soon being stopped by Goku. He had two fingers pointed to his forehead and his other arm outstretched. I was going too fast to stop and crashed head-on into him and reappeared in the building I was trying to avoid, crashing into the table and Alexis with it.

Alexis was the first one up and the only one to grab me under the shoulders and hoisting me up.

"Damn it Alexis! You know how I despise singing!" I yelled, trying to escape his grip. I looked to the door to see Vegeta entering calmly and smirking at the mess Goku and I made.

"But you're good at it!" I heard my brother say.

"I'm no singer!" I countered.

"And our next singer, welcome Sakidra!" I heard. I looked to see some guy holding out the microphone. I glared back at Alexis who had the sense to let go of me.

"Would you look at that! You're already signed up! Heh, heh." He said, scratching behind his head.

"Alexis…" I growled in warning, drawing back my arm.

"Now, now Sakidra. He only has your best interests at heart." Goku said, grabbing my arm before I could complete the punch. "Now, let's go." He said, dragging me to the stage and leaving me there.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." I said, hearing boos throughout the crowd, most of them coming from my table. After the commotion died down, I heard music playing.

"Damn you Alexis. I guess I'm not getting out of this, am I?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Fine, but only once!" I asked, holding one finger in the air. Cheers gathered through the crowd and I grabbed the microphone from the stand, watching the screen built into the stage start. I didn't need it if this was the song I thought it was.

Sure enough, I heard the opening guitar for the song "Shot" by a band called the Rasmus. It was a song that seemed to be my life story. Damn Alexis…

"Consider yourselves lucky." I said and started singing the first stanza.

After I finished, I walked out, ignoring all the cheers that followed me.

I teleported to the mountains, going over everything that happened.

Alexis knew that I hated singing but didn't understand it as deeply as I thought he would. He loved my singing for the reason I despised it…

My voice was an exact copy of my mother's. I remember that she sang me to sleep every night in my younger years. Alexis loved out mother's singing, but I didn't want to be reminded of the past.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted everyone to hear your voice. You know you sing just like—

"Forget it. Kane will be here very soon and we need to get ready for it." I sensed his presence and found him closer than ever. "He's on the planet right next to this one and he will eventually figure that out without his precious scanners. No more wasting time. We need to get ready for this." I said, turning to face my brother.

"True. You need to get Goku ready to be the first fight. Will he even survive?" He asked.

"I don't want to think about it. We need our rest, let's just go." I said, flying away from the mountains and toward home. As I did so, leaving behind the three unnoticed tear drops, glistening in the fading sunlight…

:.EoC.:

_Well, the big fight comes next chapter, are you ready for it? I know that I had a half-assed attempt of a spar between Vegeta and Sakidra, but it's late and I couldn't be bothered._

_As for next chapter, I need to gather my bearings and write like I've never written before. I hope you liked this chapter! Here's a nearly adequate preview of next chapter:_

_The day is here, Kane has finally touched down on Earth and is now doing anything to seek out Sakidra. He won't have to go very far before he confronts Goku. A fight will ensue as Saki, Alexis, and Vegeta prepare their own fusion. Will they be able to complete it in time? Will Goku be able to hold him off long enough? Will Goku even survive? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of Mystic Saiyan! Well, till next time!_


	23. Ch23 Kane's Arrival and Goku's Sacrifice

_The chapter you've all been waiting for has arrived! Chapter 23 has now made it to bookstores everywhere! Just kidding, but you get the point, don't you? Without further ado, here's the third to last chapter!_

_Before the chapter begins, I have to tell you that I will be switching writing styles from first person, to third person, back to first person, and I'll finish off the story in omniscient third. The lines separate the styles so you don't get confused. Enjoy!_

Mystic Saiyan-Ch23-Kane's Arrival and Goku's Sacrifice

It was late morning; I'd say somewhere around ten o'clock. Everyone had something to do and therefore, the backyard of Capsule Corp. had turned into an example of pandemonium and chaos.

At the moment, I had Goku trying to break through a time-stop barrier, Bulma and Chi-Chi were working overtime in the kitchen, making sure that there was plenty enough food for lunch. Eighteen was helping, as much as she resented it. Piccolo had found some quiet place amidst the chaos and started his meditation. The humans were preparing as best as they could, considering they could do nothing. Gohan was looking for Piccolo, and Alexis was currently sparring with Vegeta, making sure he had everything down that he needed.

As Goku broke through my barrier, he rushed me and I dodged his attack, hoping also to dodge the pit in my stomach that was now at an ultimate crescendo. Alexis was no doubt feeling the same thing and it was reflecting in how he fought to relieve it.

_"Is this what you were talking about?" Goku had asked the night before, holding his stomach in a sort of anxious pain._

"_So, you finally sense him. This means that Kane is close; not a good sign at all. Tomorrow is the day…" I had responded, looking into the sky toward the moon._

"_Are you serious?" He asked._

"_Very." Was my only reply._

Goku had gathered everyone to Capsule Corp. that morning, suggesting that we train as much as possible before he arrived. Alexis and I had countered with a plea of fatigue, even if it wouldn't come for another five hours after we kept training.

After intense convincing, Goku had asked me to put him through the same training I had given Vegeta. I drew the line in certain areas, but he was satisfied with the modified course I had put him through. He wouldn't get far before lunch, but he was grateful for what he could get. I had to admit that any edge would be useful.

By this time, Goku—as well as a 'late' Vegeta—had reached the ascended Saiyan form that Gohan had showed at the far away Cell Games. This alone helped Goku through half of the things I put him through.

I hesitated in our spar, but only to create the gravity barrier that Goku and I would fight in. I started at 500 G's, but I steadily increased as he became used to the gravity level I had placed. Vegeta's training was rushed, but Goku's was all piled on to him at once. I forced him to chase me around and fight me under the intense gravity, only and all because he requested it—the challenge I would give him. I just hope the greater challenge of Kane wouldn't kill him…

Alexis had insisted on a final spar with Vegeta that morning, just to make sure his abilities were up to par. Even though I believe it had the deeper idea of Alexis wanting to test his strength against him because Alexis and Vegeta had never sparred before.

At the moment, Alexis had created a barrier that surrounded both him and Vegeta, more than likely some kind of gravity barrier that he would move to Vegeta's usual level as they fought relentlessly. As I thought this, I had to duck and flip over a combo that Goku tried to pull off. I retaliated and prepared for some kind of counterattack…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As the smoke cleared, a solitary boot escaped the smoky haze that no one could see through. That boot straightened to show a leg, and eventually, a body that looked almost human. If it was human, it would've been beautiful—no, handsome? It was hard to distinguish what it would've been described as. The point was, it wasn't human…_

_This…thing had red hair that came down to—let's call it a 'he'—his ears. This wasn't any usual type of red either. It was literally, _blood-_red. It was cropped straight, but he had strands of hair that stuck out everywhere, like a ruffled appearance._

_When the smoke had completely dissipated, color could be seen in more detail. His skin was a lavender that wasn't earlier able to be distinguished. This shade could only be compared to the hair of a certain son of a Capsule Corp. heir. He was wearing armor that could be easily found—and bought at a reasonable price—had you searched any weapons market on the planet Takara._

_When he opened his eyes, one could be met with the intense sight of a deep royal blue color; the only other color was that of the pupils—a silverish tinge in the center of the eye. His mouth twisted into a sadistic smile, realizing that he has finally found what he has been looking for._

_That, however, is where the Human similarities end. As soon as he stepped completely out of the smoky haze, one could see the six—yes, _six—_wings on his back that resembled a small birds' and allowed him to fly at intense speeds. These wings were a maroon color. Protruding from those six wings were two differently shaped wings that could be closest resembled to a dragon's wings. They were a navy blue in color and shot out of his back with what looked like a very small range of motion._

_He stretched his limbs a bit and it would be then that one realizes that his arms and fingers are longer than a normal Human's. He stretched his wings and looked around, analyzing the area he had landed in. This was it. This was the time he had been waiting for. Why hadn't he seen it before?_

_This was the only planet in this system that could actually harbor any life and it was also the most likely area for her to land. He took an object out of a pocket in his armor, pushing a button and watching as it emitted a sequence of beeps and showed a holographic screen. This device looked like a small computer and it was—in a sense. It was a power reader, made specifically by Halorian technology to aid any of their species to find someone of a certain power level; not unlike the Saiyan scanner that was usually placed on the ear and over the eye._

_He looked to the east once the reader had finished the beeping emission. That is where those with the highest levels resided. He looked around him once more, making sure no one could find this area easily and took off, not even noticing the two trees that had fallen due to the force of his liftoff…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God!" I exclaimed, doubling over in my chair. I didn't have to look to see that Alexis had done the same thing.

"Damn it!" Alexis said, collapsing as he stood for seconds. The ladies, Krillin, Gohan and Goku had all gotten up, wondering what had happen to their guests.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked, worried.

"He's…Here!" I gritted out through the initial pain.

"Yeah…" Alexis agreed. I felt the jolt for a few more seconds before I was finally able to stand and help Alexis to his feet.

"What's wrong with you two?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't you feel it?" Alexis asked through gritted teeth, holding his stomach as if he could be sick any moment.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

"Yeouch…" Goku muttered, cradling his stomach as well. "He's here, isn't he?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, and he's drawing closer. We need to leave, now!" I yelled.

"Let's go!" Alexis said.

"What?" Vegeta replied.

"He may not have something like Instant Transmission on his side, but he's nearly as fast; and he's really close. We need to draw him from here unless you want a broken home…" I said, running out the back door and taking off as soon as I cleared the porch.

I looked to the west, knowing that it was the direction he would be coming from. He was far off, but he will be here any time now. I looked to see Alexis, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan next to me. Trunks and the others were following close behind.

"To the mountains!" I yelled to the others. "Use Chaos Transport if you can!" I disappeared as soon as I finished that statement. As soon as I materialized in the mountains, I noticed everyone else a beat behind. I looked far ahead to see Kane switching directions as soon as he sensed us again. I felt a hand on my shoulder a second later.

"Sakidra." Alexis said. It was quiet, but stern; and I knew what he needed. I looked back to him.

"I know." I replied. "Goku! Get ready! Vegeta, come here!" I called and landed on the ground. Alexis followed close after, on my left. Vegeta finally appeared at my right. I looked up, seeing Kane at a distance, before getting back to business. I looked to my right.

"Clear your emotions, sense our energy and stay level with us. Keep our stance and breathing pattern. It'll take a while, but only because of the complexities involved. You'll know when to start the fusion—I know it." I looked forward to see Goku standing in front of us, ready to keep Kane away from us for as long as we need. I reached up, taking off the sword I wore on my back. I handed the sheath to Vegeta.

"Take this and put it on. You'll need it. After that, we'll begin." I said, getting ready. Vegeta took the strap and positioned the sword on his back, the opposite way Alexis had his own sword.

"At least there's no damn dance involved." He growled, mimicking our stance.

"I almost wish there _was_ only a dance involved for this." Said Alexis regretfully. This was a fusion he hasn't had to do for a long time. "Let's begin already." He said and bowed his head, clearing his head and trying to focus his energy.

"Yes." Was my reply. I followed suit and cleared my head of the anxiousness that followed whenever Kane was around. After a grunt from Vegeta, he did the same thing. The preparation for the Trinity Blood Fusion was underway…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku looked back once more to see that Alexis, Sakidra, and Vegeta had already started their preparations. He looked to the front again to see the object of their anxious feelings and his empty feeling.

This…_thing _looked like nothing he had ever seen before. It looked almost Human if it weren't for the wings protruding out of his back. The hair color was a shade of red that was unattainable for humans, even using dye. Goku remembered something Sakidra told him once.

_"The hair color of a Halorian changes according to the color of the blood of the enemies he has killed. Most Halorians don't have to deal with the changing color because they don't usually kill relentlessly. A Halorian's hair color begins as a clear shade; the color of fiber-optic threads…"_

Kane landed in front of him, noticing that Goku had posed a threat to his goal of killing the princess in order to attain the knowledge of the Chaos.

"Move aside. I only want the girl." Kane said in his smooth voice. The voice of a Halorian was another reason they could resolve so many conflicts. The voice was literally hypnotizing.

"I can't let you do that. I don't want to hurt you, but you have to leave and never come back." Goku replied with the confidence he has used against more than one opponent in his lifetime. Kane thought over this for a minute before responding.

"Your confidence hides your own fear. Don't worry. I will not hurt you as long as you just move aside. I only want the girl. Unless, of course, you want to actually _protect _the girl for some reason." He said. Goku started before realizing that this was a being who was said to see the innermost emotions of a person. Goku was not fearful, and knew that Kane was only trying to get into his own head.

_"Any negative thoughts, feelings, or emotions, and he'll catch on to them. You have to wipe your mind completely of the emotions of Fear, Anger, Sadness, and Revenge."_

'_Think happy thoughts, then. That's simple.'_ Goku thought, getting into a stance.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. Sakidra is a friend and I can't let you hurt her." Goku said, getting ready for a fight.

"Very well. It's your loss…" He said before getting into a stance of his own.

Kane was the first to attack. Goku dodged his blitz and countered with a combo of his own. He had to be careful not to let any of Kane's hands near his head. Sakidra's warning rung through his head, even as he fought on instinct.

_"If Kane gets the chance, he'll use your own memories. Surely, you have at least one memory that makes you feel fear, sadness or even anger. He'll use that against you, bringing that memory to the forefront of your mind and using your vulnerable moment against you. He'll manipulate that emotion and twist it to kill you. Be careful, Goku."_

Goku ducked under a jab meant for the side of his head. In the middle of the drop, Goku attempted a sweep kick that was jumped over. He recovered quickly and started fighting Kane on even ground.

Punch after punch; kick after kick was exchanged and neither fighter seemed to be breaking a sweat. Trunks and Gohan watched in anxiety, hoping that Goku could keep him off. They had no delusions, not even Goku could defeat this opponent, but they both hoped that nothing serious would happen. Every time Goku was knocked back, they jumped, ready to come in at a moment's notice; even if they couldn't do much.

Piccolo's gaze was held at the three warriors standing perfectly still on the outskirts of the match. The wind couldn't move them. They never flinched, never moved; it looked like they weren't even breathing. At a sense, they had exactly the same level of power exerted. Their hair whipped in the intense wind, yet they were still unmoving as the fight went on in front of them.

Goku suddenly doubled over, having been hit with an unexpected punch to the gut. With his free hand, Kane finally got a hold of Goku's head. Concentrating and leaving him immobile.

"Goku!" Trunks and Piccolo shouted.

"Dad!" Gohan followed.

_Goku was in bandages from head to toe. The walls that surrounded him were that shade of white that could only be described as "Hospital White". He was sitting in his own bed after collapsing from some feat that he barely survived._

_The doctor came in. "How are you today, Mr. Son?" She asked with a caring tone._

"_Oh, I'm feeling great!" He replied. "When am I going to be able to get out of here?" _

"_Oh. You'll be out in no time, but I just have to give you this shot." She said, holding out a syringe._

"_Shot! Needle! No! Get it away from me!" He exclaimed, wanting to get away from the needle._

"_Come on, Goku. Stop being a baby…" Chi-Chi said in a fading voice._

The memory went on, but that was all Kane needed to do his own attack. He pulled back his arm, releasing Goku from his grasp. Goku stumbled back a few paces, unable to stand upright for the few seconds after released from the grip of the memory.

Kane's pulled-back right hand yielded a dark blue energy that swirled around his fist. Taking advantage of Goku's vulnerability, he guided the energy into his gut.

"Death of the Fearful!" He shouted, bringing Goku back to awareness, but soon making him fly back with the force behind the attack. He crashed into a rock wall and fell to the ground.

Goku stood up, realizing that he was finally aware of his surroundings. As soon as he was standing upright, he clutched his chest and collapsed to his knees. He was wracked with fear that was uncharacteristic of him. His defense was down and Kane took full advantage of this.

Kane rushed in and started an all-out attack against a defenseless Goku. Punches and Kicks were thrown all over his body before he finally collapsed onto the ground and Kane backed off.

"_If he _does _manage to get you within the confines of one of his attacks, you have to work extra hard to clear your mind of all emotion. The only problem you might have is that his attacks are often subtle. If you find yourself feeling an uncontrollable rage with no provocation beforehand, you have to calm yourself down. You'll be blind to your surroundings otherwise. If you find yourself feeling an emotion that's uncharacteristic of you, calm down. You'll need to."_

Kane rushed in again, but was forced back by a rapidly rising energy. Goku was struggling to stand, but was soon on his feet, his hair straight up in the blonde do characteristic of his transformation into the Super Saiyan form. After charging his energy a bit, he rushed in to try and weaken Kane himself.

Goku had a better chance as a Super Saiyan, but he was still outmatched. After a few confrontations, Trunks and Piccolo were well aware of that. Goku was dodging and throwing his own fair share of damage, but Kane seemed to still have the upper hand. After Kane's second punch to the head, Goku realized that he still wasn't strong enough to even up with Kane.

Kane brought up his hand again, grabbing his opponent's head through his hair and sifted through his deep memories again, looking for one to suit his purpose. Finally he found the perfect memory to kill this pesky idiot before him.

Goku was trapped for the second time that fight; trapped within his own head. He watched helplessly as Kane sifted through his own memories, looking for one that would suit his own purpose. He saw the one he had chosen and wanted to stop it, but had no say in the matter. It was the worst memory he had within his head…

_He stood there, with Krillin and Gohan, ready to protect them if needed. Frieza simply held out his hand. Goku stood confused for a moment, before he heard a stuttering sound from behind him._

_He looked behind him to see Krillin floating slightly in the air, holding his chest. He looked back to Frieza and knew that he was the one causing this._

"_No! Frieza, not him!" He had said. Krillin had continued to rise into the air, unable to be stopped from Frieza's wrath._

"_G-G-Goku!" He heard Krillin's voice behind him. Goku looked into the sky where Krillin was rising fast._

"_Krillin! Frieza, don't! Not him!" He pleaded with no avail. Krillin started shaking uncontrollably. Goku looked up in horror as Krillin continued his spasms._

_There was no way he nor Gohan could watch as Krillin was blown up no thanks to Frieza's antics._

"_Frieza!" Goku shouted in pure anger._

"Anger's Curse." Was all Kane had said before releasing him, forcing Goku from his memories. No blows, no energy, nothing. All that happened was the red haze that settled over Goku's vision, blinding him to the happenings of everything around him. Nothing was evident except for the anger and rage that had forced itself to the forefront of his mind.

Trunks knew something was wrong when Goku just stood there after Kane backed off. His drastically rising energy was an immediate tip-off. Before either he or Piccolo could realize, Goku had gone into his Super Saiyan 2 form and started to go after Kane with no thinking whatsoever. This was shown in the amount of blows he could actually land compared to Kane's focused ability.

"I've never seen Goku this unfocused in his life. He would never, intentionally or instinctively, be this bad off." Piccolo said.

"I agree. What happened?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, but I sense a lot of anger and something connected to Frieza, don't ask me why." Piccolo responded.

Goku could see a silhouette of someone through the red that clouded his vision, but he couldn't reach it. Even after ascending to his most powerful form, he couldn't reach it. What was wrong with him?

_"There's a saying that warriors often use in their everyday lives. It goes like this: 'All emotions, especially rage, can be converted into a tool to use at our own discretion. This tool can be used to further our own ability if pushed far enough.' This isn't true in this case. You have to rely on your own ability without using this metaphorical tool. Any emotion can be used against you in this fight."_

Goku felt blows connect all over his body, but couldn't distinguish their origin or counterattack at all. He stopped all attacks, just now realizing that he was caught in the confines of one of Kane's attacks. He calmed enough to see the red haze dissipate, but he was too weak to maintain his ascended forms, and reverted to his natural form again, the black hair falling to their original locks. He was barely able to acknowledge, let alone block the blow that came to his chest, forcing him to fly back, swimming in darkness.

Before he closed his eyes completely, he noticed a strong light surrounding three people that he had just flown past. He closed his eyes completely, a peaceful expression gracing his face before drifting into unconsciousness.

…_Your turn…guys…_

:.EoC.:

_So, how'd I do with that? I liked the end result, but you all might have a different opinion. If you could grace me with some feedback, I would be honored. I wrote this listening to Good Charlotte, don't ask me why…hm…_

_As for next chapter, you don't need a preview. You all basically know what's lined up to happen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, I could still use feedback as to which story you would like me to start after Mystic Saiyan is complete. If you could give me an idea based on the summaries you read on my profile, I would also appreciate that. Thank you. Well, Till Next time!_


	24. Ch24 Trinity Blood Fusion!

_Kai here with the second to last chapter—well, this is technically the finale, but I have an epilogue planned out for you… Not much to say here except that I got my first bokken and I'm really happy about it. It was my first time at a Renaissance Faire and I found a bokken as well as a cool skirt…_

_I wanted to post this yesterday, then decided to make you all sweat a bit, then said: Darn it! I want to post this and get it over with! Be happy I'm so darn nice... Moony, would Dodo let you get on the internet, or were you pointedly avoiding this story so I'd finish it before you got back? _

_This will be in third person omniscient for most of the chapter and will switch back to first person toward the end. All I can say is, enjoy the chapter!_

Mystic Saiyan-Ch24-Trinity Blood Fusion! Vekisis Appears.

Piccolo watched as Goku reverted back to his normal form and flinched. Trunks paled and Gohan gasped. It was apparent to all three of them that Goku was about to fall. They didn't notice the light that Goku had seen before he blacked out.

_These are the Mystics that walk this plane,  
The physical fusion that causes the flame,  
The binding of minds shall gather the strength,  
To summon the force given to those of this name…_

Alexis sensed it. All three of them were in complete synchrony in energy and breathing. He continued his deep breathing, keeping in sync with the two people next to him. He knew that Goku was having his own troubles deep in his consciousness, but couldn't contemplate. He had his own things to worry about…

_The Mystics of shadow that swallow the light,  
The ones of darkness that rule over the night,  
Shall combine their strength—be one in the same,  
And complete their revenge to finish the fight…_

Vegeta sensed the other two energy signatures that were completely alike to his own in power. He then realized the weight that this fusion carried. He knew that he had to keep his emotions clear, easy for him. He sensed another energy rising dramatically, but couldn't lift his head to look. He was in his own trance; unable to move. The power that had risen so greatly before now dwindled to nothing. He pushed this information to the back of his mind and concentrated on keeping everything—his heartbeat, stance, and breathing—even…

_Trinity Blood Fusion!_

Sakidra unclenched her fists and held her arms out from her sides slightly. Her position in the middle meant that she had to start. As soon as the other two gently took her hands, she slowly lifted her own head, knowing that the others were following her movements perfectly.

The wind swirled around them at a rising pace. The wind in the mountainous area rose to a crescendo as it lifted the dust on the ground around them. Sakidra snapped her eyes open and grasped the hands tightly, noticing as the others mirrored her own movements.

No one noticed the light around them until Goku had passed them. Trunks saw the dust pick up before Goku blacked out. Gohan was first to notice the light as Piccolo made sure Goku was all right after the attack. All three of them looked to each other and ahead to the light, sharing the same thoughts:

_'Just in time…'_

Sakidra felt the familiar consciousness enter her mind as the fusion completed itself. Alexis and her have shared minds on more than one occasion, but—who was this? Another, lesser known presence shared the confines of her mind. She almost started, ready to force the consciousness from her mind when she found the power emanating from this presence had increased and she recognized the signature. She calmed down, realizing that this was Vegeta. She has let him into her mind before, but hadn't recognized his signature at the even pace it kept.

Alexis was confused at first. He knew Sakidra's presence when he sensed it, but who was this newcomer? Sakidra wasn't pushing the presence from her mind, so he assumed that it was safe to share their minds.

Vegeta was more confused than anyone in this situation. He may have fused like this once before, but was still unable to keep his former consciousness. It was nothing like the Fusion Dance that was expected to be known by them. It was three minds sharing a single space. This mind overall wasn't his, either. It was…Sakidra's. The name came naturally, out of the air. He let his guard down slightly, knowing that he was safe while in Sakidra's mind—

_**Focus Vegeta! We don't have time to waste here! Keep your power raised or we will split and our only chance at victory will be gone!**_

Sakidra sensed an uneven power level and realized a moment later that Vegeta's presence was becoming lost in the confines of this new situation. Alexis, whose presence was already successfully combined with hers, agreed.

Vegeta realized that it wasn't Sakidra's voice that had spoken to him, but a mix of Alexis's and Sakidra's. He realized what was happening a moment later: _The Fusion!_ He had to focus on the combination or he would be forced from Sakidra's mind!

As the light faded and the smoke cleared, Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan watched as the three beings that had previously stood there had now fused into one.

Kane covered his eyes and turned away, not wanting to get the dust in them. He knew that the bothersome siblings had fused, but the power emitting from them was more powerful than before. He squinted at the silhouette as the light dimmed to a natural level.

In the center of the light stood a singular figure. This figure stood at a reasonable height; probably 5'2" if you were to approximately measure. As the light dimmed completely, it was seen that this person had their silver hair in an upright flame do, a black stripe running up the middle and tipping the last inch of the hair.

The eyes were black with a blue and purple tinge that changed depending on the light that they were seen from. The facial features were undeniably male. That was accented by the flat chest and the wide shoulders.

The figure was wearing a skintight, blue and violet suit with a small cape that barely reached the waist. Tied onto his back were two swords; one black and one a light lavender. Around his neck was a white scarf with black patterns covering it. The scarf was tied around his neck, the ends draping down to the back of his knees. The boots that covered the foot and the leg up to the knee were black with white soles and a white tip.

"Who are you?" Kane asked arrogantly, preparing to defeat this newcomer as well.

"Is that…? Whoa. That energy level is huge!" Trunks muttered.

"That's their fusion all right." Piccolo agreed.

"I wish Goku was awake to see this! This is amazing!" Trunks said.

"I hope they'll be all right." Gohan muttered, watching the impending fight.

"Who are we? I wonder…" The figure said, resting his chin on one finger, pondering the situation.

"Are you that stu—"

"I got it! We are…Vekisis!" The figure said dramatically. He rested himself into a stance, readying himself for the fight ahead.

"That was so Alexis. He's always the show off." Trunks said, trying to lighten the situation a bit.

"Vekisis, hm? Stupid name. Get ready to die!" Kane said, entering his own stance.

Vekisis drew the swords that were positioned behind him. The right hand held the black blade while the left hand held the lavender blade.

"Let's go!" Vekisis said as he rushed forward, slashing the swords in a bladed inferno, ready to block off any of Kane's attempts for an attack.

Kane dodged whatever he could of the blades. He jumped up and flipped over the fighter. _So this is the fabled Trinity Blood Fusion…I'm not impressed._

"This is the Fusion that you three struggled to do? The Fusion that you sacrificed that sorry excuse for a warrior for? I'm not at all impressed. You'd be better off separating before fighting me. You might actually have a chance that way…" Kane said.

"Who are you calling a sorry excuse for a warrior? Goku is an extremely powerful person!" Trunks yelled.

"Stop it, Trunks. Don't let him get to you." Vekisis said. Turning back to Kane, he twirled the swords before throwing them both in the air. He then rushed forward, attacking Kane in a stream of kicks and jabs. Vekisis was hit a few times himself, but soon got Kane right where he wanted him.

Blocking a punch aimed for his jaw, Vekisis rammed his shoulder into Kane's chest and threw him over his shoulder. Vekisis let go of the arm and jumped into the air, flipping in flight. At the peak of his jump, he caught the swords, holding both of them together like a two-handed sword. He flipped in their fall, bringing the combined blade with him and forming an energy on the blades.

Kane had managed to stand, only to look up and see Vekisis flipping toward him. He jumped back, thinking he had dodged when he looked again and saw Vekisis directly above him, bringing the swords down toward his chest. It was too late to move as Vekisis landed, both the blades held in their respective hands behind him.

"Crescent Shadowtwilight." He said, watching as Kane was knocked back by the energy emitted by the blades. Vekisis twirled the blades a bit more before sheathing them and running toward Kane's body in mid-flight.

Kane flipped in mid-air, now facing down. He did a somersault in the air, managing to land on his feet and turn just as Vekisis was coming in for another attack. Kane managed to duck, bringing his foot under him to attempt a sweep kick. Vekisis jumped, turning it into a flip that landed on Kane's shoulders. Kane was knocked to the ground by this, getting up quickly and keeping up with Vekisis's movements as well as he could.

After blocking a kick to the side and a jab to the stomach, Kane made a reach for the head, attempting to catch another memory. Vekisis kicked at the ground as Kane's hand reached his head, overbalancing himself and managing to fall before Kane could get a good hold.

Vekisis moved his hands underneath himself as he hit the ground, propelling himself into Kane, more specifically, his stomach as he fell. Kane dragged on the ground at the force of Vekisis's kick. Vekisis jumped off of Kane and flipped some ways away, landing and twisting, sliding through the dust as he tried to stop.

"Damn you." Kane cursed as he stood, preparing to rush at his opponent again. Vekisis dropped into a stance that oddly resembled the stance for the _Hassaru _style.

The _Hassaru_ style used pressure points to disorient the opponent and stop his limbs using the least amount of contact. Mystics seemed to perfect this style due to their ability to sense the pressure points on any body. _Hassaru_ students had to be swift in their style or they wouldn't be able to strike with enough force to disrupt the limb's control.

Vekisis kicked off his feet and rushed at Kane with a speed not previously known. Using the two fingers that were most likely to do any damage to pressure points, he struck, trying to knock Kane back again. Elbow, knee, thigh, stomach, central chest, forehead, neck. All of these places were targets for the _Hassaru_ that Vekisis used, but none of these hit targets were having any effect on Kane.

After Kane realized that Vekisis's attacks were doing nothing to him, he used both hands to reach for his head. Vekisis knew his mistake as soon as he made it, unable to block or even counter Kane's second attempt of getting into his head. There was nothing left to do but clear his mind of any emotion as—

_**No!**_

Kane placed both of his hands on Vekisis's head, trying to find a useable memory. Within moments, he pulled back from his head, stumbling backward and holding his own head. He rubbed his temples, trying to clear his own throbbing headache.

As soon as Vekisis regained control over his body, he realized that there was no emotion clouding his vision. He looked to Kane to see him holding his head.

_**What…? He was overloaded by the combined memories of three people in a single mind! We are immune to his attacks as long as he can't get into our head!**_

_**No. Unfortunately, that isn't the truth. There is still his last resort. We need to finish this, now.**_

_**I agree. Let's go!**_

Vekisis backed off and lifted into the air, charging his energy and transforming in the process. The silvery hair brightened and converted into a platinum blonde color. The hair lengthened, straightening and resting just above his shoulders.

The cape was blown back, but revealed something growing out of his back. The swords were dropped, the straps holding them broken. The wings were huge, covering the wingspan of a small plane. The wings had red feathers that had a silverish tinge to them. The energy level of Vekisis increased more than tenfold.

"What's going on? What is that?" Gohan asked.

"It looks like a Super Saiyan, but it couldn't be! The hair's straight! And there's wings!" Trunks exclaimed, confused as well.

"It's a…combination…" They heard a rough voice say from under them. They looked down, joyous at the sight before them.

"Goku!" They yelled, helping him to a sitting position.

"What's going on? You seem to know. Have you seen this before?" Piccolo asked.

"N-no. Alexis told…me that one of the Mystic transformations was a phoenix hybrid. However, the hair is supposed to remain silver. The hair is the major tip-off that it's a combination transformation. It's blonde, just like Super Saiyan." Goku explained before laying back down.

Vekisis didn't waste any time gathering the energy needed. Soon enough, there was a reasonably sized ball of energy in Vekisis's hands. Kane, who had stood after the transformation had stopped, started gathering energy of his own, knowing that this would decide life or death in this fight.

"Final…" Said Vekisis, whose voice seemed more like Vegeta's at the moment.

Kane had gathered enough energy within his hands and made sure to keep the energy coming.

"Chaos…" Said the voice that was closest to Sakidra's.

"Shadowtwilight…" Said the voice of Alexis. Vekisis raised both hands in the air, still holding the ball that was now a swirling black, blue and violet energy.

Kane held out the one hand that was holding the energy that he had gathered, a red mass in his own hand. His left hand was holding on to his right arm as if to steady it.

"Big…" Vegeta's voice said as Vekisis's hands moved to his side, oddly resembling Goku's position for the Kamehameha.

"Bang…" Sakidra's voice rang out as the hands were brought in front of them, preparing to shoot out the beam.

"Blast!" The combined voice of Vekisis screamed as the ball of energy released at a swift rate, rushing to Kane.

"Evil's Retribution!" Kane shouted, releasing his own energy to clash with Vekisis's.

Trunks and Gohan were nearly blown back by the energy emitting from the combined blasts. Piccolo's cape was snapping violently behind him and Goku's hair looked like it was in the Super Saiyan do without the actual transformation.

The two beams of energy clashed and retreated back and forth; a struggle of power that was dangerously even in this case.

Vekisis understood the weight of this beam. He had to win this struggle. It was their only chance for survival.

_**Alexis! Vegeta! I need you both to transform! Now!**_

_**What? We're already transformed!**_

_**What he said. How can we simply transform our consciousness'?**_

_**Just raise your power level! I need more energy for this attack, now! Kane's overpowering me!**_

_**He is not! You're even with him! We're even with him!**_

_**We need to overpower him! Not be even with him! I'm powering up, I need you both to do the same or we risk splitting!**_

_**We'll try.**_

The energy of Vekisis rose dramatically and the clashing beams moved closer to Kane. He tried inputting more energy, but he couldn't regain the lost ground, only stand where he was.

Only…a bit more… 

"Ahhhh!" Vekisis screamed as the energy burst forth from his hands, completely overpowering and disintegrating Kane where he stood.

"No!" Came the faded voice from the explosion.

"Agh!" Vekisis grunted as he landed on his knees, close to collapsing after the energy struggle with Kane.

"Guys!" Trunks yelled as he flew to their side, making sure they were okay.

"Is he…gone?" Came the voice that sounded more like Sakidra.

"Yeah. He is." Trunks said.

"Good—" Sakidra choked out before collapsing. A light surrounded Vekisis before dimming and revealing the three solitary warriors, all three on their knees or less.

Alexis was the first one up, soon kneeling down and helping his sister on to her feet. Sakidra looked down to Trunks who was making sure Vegeta was all right.

"What's wrong with him?" Trunks asked.

"He's asleep. He was exhausted." Alexis said.

"He had to use the most of his power in order to not only keep up the fusion, but also do the combined transformation that we were forced to keep up. I still had to scream at him…" Sakidra said, weakly chuckling along as Alexis guided her to the area where Goku and the others were.

"We ought to get back to Capsule Corp., eh?" Alexis mumbled weakly to Piccolo.

"Yeah." He responded.

"Let's go then. Gohan, I'll need your help with her…" Alexis said.

"Shove off… I don't need any…help." Sakidra said as she collapsed onto Alexis. Alexis shrugged in response.

"See what I mean?" He said. Gohan came up and balanced Sakidra over his shoulders before lifting off and flying her back to Capsule Corp.

"I'll take my father. See you there." Trunks said as he too started his flight with Vegeta sprawled over his shoulders.

"I have Goku. You go back alone. You can manage it, right?" Piccolo asked as he started his flight.

"Yeah…" Alexis said weakly as he hovered into the air, following Piccolo…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the entire group, including Roshi and Eighteen had come to send us off. Alexis and I had decided to take his own pod back, realizing that it would be the fastest.

"Do you really have to go?" Gohan asked before we jumped into the crater.

"I'm sorry, Gohan, but we do. I have to go back to Kamorae and relieve Charakka of whatever he's doing. I'm sure he's constantly exhausted by now. I have a planet to lead so I have no choice." I explained.

"Man! I wish you could stay here. I liked having someone other than Goku that really got on Vegeta's nerves." Yamcha said.

"Um… That's not exactly the wisest thing to say, but I guess you have a point." Alexis said.

"I'll miss your company." Bulma said to the both of us, giving Alexis and me a hug before going back to Vegeta's side.

"I'll be back, I assure you. I just can't say when. I'll admit that I have a lot of things that I have to take care of. Charakka will be exceptionally happy that I will be able to come home now. Right, Alexis?" I asked, turning to him.

"Yeah. I think he will be. He and Sukara will be ecstatic." Alexis replied.

"Charakka? Sukara? I don't remember you mentioning them." Vegeta spoke up for the first time.

"Oh. Charakka would be…your step-brother and Sukara would be your niece." I explained…

"You never mentioned that you had a daughter." Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah… She's about seven now. She's turning into an excellent fighter. I haven't seen her in a long time." I explained.

_Beep, beep._

"Speak of the devil." Alexis said, taking out the black communicator that he had on him.

"What is it, Charakka?" I asked. "We were just about to go back to Kamorae."

"It's Sukara! Her power's fluctuating!" He yelled into the screen.

"What!" I yelled, almost as shocked. "Alexis! We have to go!" I yelled, dragging him into the pod.

"Bye! We'll be back, eventually." I called as I shut the automatic door.

"Bye!" Chorused the outside group.

"Are you in?" Alexis asked, setting the controls as I sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here. 5 G thrust should get us out of here just fine." I said, setting the controls and readying the jets.

"Five…" Alexis started, typing madly.

"Four." I continued, finishing the commands.

"Three." He replied, setting his own commands.

"Two." I said, pressing the boost release.

"One." Alexis responded, pressing his own boost release.

"And we're outta here!" We both yelled, pouncing the boost buttons at the same time as we lifted off and out of Earth's atmosphere, heading home with the guarantee of being safe for the first time in ten years…

_**Fin**_

_How did you like that? I loved the way I wrote it, but you may have a different opinion. If you could give me feedback on this chapter, finale, or story overall, I'd really appreciate it._

_As for the name Vekisis, there is a combination of all three names in this. In case you're a bit slow and haven't caught on, Vekisis is a perfect combination of the names: **Ve**geta, Sa**ki**dra, and Alex**is**. I know there adds up to be an extra 's' but I don't care at this point._

_As for the final attacks, Kane's was 'Evil's Retribution' and Vekisis's was takes breath :Final Chaos Shadowtwilight Big Bang Blast… I know, long but it was necessary._

_As for the mental conversations. The first one is in this order: Vegeta, Sakidra, and Alexis. The longer one goes in this order: Sakidra, Alexis, Vegeta, Sakidra, Alexis, Sakidra, and Vegeta. The mental conversations are the more than one paragraph mental speaks with the bold, italic and underlined type._

_As for another note, If you could look on my profile and give me a suggestion as to which fic I should start now that I'm practically finished with Mystic Saiyan. I probably won't start it until later this year or next summer, but it's nice to know. If you could either review or PM me with your suggestion, I would be appreciative. Thanks! The link for my profile is at the top…just click on my name…_

_Well, thank you for reading and sticking with this story but now is the end—WAIT! FREEZE! This isn't over yet! There is still an epilogue so stick around. Don't remove this story from your alert lists yet! There is still one more chapter of this so, I'll part with my excellent words: Till next time!_


	25. Epilogue A New Beginning

_This chapter needs no intro, for it is the epilogue. This is the final chapter in this series, and thus, the finishing edge for this story. Forget the note, let's just get on with it!_

Mystic Saiyan-Epilogue-A New Beginning

_Five years have passed since the events following the Mystics' arrival. Sakidra and Alexis, though never forgotten, were never heard from since their departure. Goku and the others had continued on with their everyday lives, training and surpassing their previous levels; until Babidi and Buu arrived, causing their chaos._

_Buu had been defeated eventually, though there were some casualties. The Earth had suffered a massive destruction, soon enough wished back to its previous brilliance. Buu had been defeated, and his benevolent counterpart had lived peacefully on Earth with the others; adding a new addition to the group._

_Gohan and others had grown up, bringing in his girlfriend, Videl, his little brother Goten, and his best friend, a now preteen Trunks._

_Now, after Buu's defeat, the World Martial Arts Tournament had made a comeback, offering the violent fights that people had enjoyed to watch before its ban. Said tournament has been on the mind of certain fighters for months, training and training for the fights that were sure to pose a challenge this year. This is where we meet our fighters: The registration line…_

"WHAT! What do you mean we have to be in the Junior division! We should be old enough by now!" A certain lavender-haired youth yelled, his friend mirroring his exact movements.

"Sorry Trunks, but the limit is fifteen. You're still too young." The assistant replied, signing up the two pugnacious kids for the Junior Division.

"But the Junior Division is full of wimps who can't even throw a punch! It's not even a challenge!" Said Trunks, still trying to argue his point.

"Try again in three years, little ones. Until then, it's the Junior Division for you. Next!" She called, used to these little twerps every year since they had turned seven. They've been trying to get into the actual tournament since they started coming.

"Why hello, here to sign up again?" She asked, seeing the children's fathers standing behind them, along with the group that they always brought with them to these events.

"Naturally." The shorter of the two scoffed.

"Yeah. Goku and others here." The taller said in a caring tone that was opposite his fighting style. The assistant had seen these people fight and knew they had a natural talent in the field. After they signed in, the moved on.

"Next!" She called, drawing the next two people closer. Upon closer inspection, she realized that these people were newcomers.

The first was wearing her hair in a tight braid. Her hair was black, but the occasional strands that had gotten loose seemed to be bleached white. She was wearing a violet _gi_ that she looked quite comfortable in.

The one next to her was slightly taller than her and had his white hair hanging straight to his ears, but she could see the ponytail waving behind him, wrapped in white and hanging to his waist. He was wearing similar clothing to his companion, but his colors were a periwinkle shade.

"Hello, here to sign up?" She asked, remembering her greeting.

"I'll see you later. I'm off to the stands." The man said, walking to the audience stands.

"Sure." The woman replied, turning her head slightly in acknowledgment. She turned back to the assistant, smiling.

"Yep!" A voice yelled, showing the source a moment later in the form of a child popping up from the front of the sign-up desk. The assistant—Kate—jumped and barely stopped herself from toppling her chair.

"Oops, sorry." The girl said, backing off a little.

"Names please? And age of the little one, if you don't mind." Kate asked, preparing to sign up the girl for the Junior Division.

"She's twelve." The woman replied, stepping closer. "Her name is Suka."

"She'll have to go in the Junior Division for fifteen and under." Kate explained, hoping this group would understand.

"That's fine." The woman replied. Kate breathed a sigh of relief and signed Suka up for the Junior Division.

"Your name please?" She said a moment later, switching sheets for the Tournament.

"Just put me down as Sakaki, okay?" She replied, having come up with the name as a last minute change.

"Very well, Sakaki. You're all signed up. Go on in. the Junior Division starts first while the preliminaries for the Tournament are happening." Kate replied.

"Thank you." Sakaki said, walking into the building.

"Next!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will all of the Junior Division participants step forward please? You're to draw numbers to see who you'll be fighting first." Another person called as the stood in front of a box. Behind him was a wall with a diagram on it that would no doubt harbor the names of the participants as the numbers were drawn.

"Come on, Trunks, let's go." His friend, Goten said.

"Sure." Trunks grumbled, still depressed about not being in the actual tournament.

"First! Suka!" The announcer called as a girl with silver hair stood forward. She had black streaks and tips and her hair came to her lower back. She was wearing a rough brown cloak, but underneath, the boys could glimpse a black suit that looked loose on her.

"Here goes nothing." She said, placing her hand in the box and picking a numbered slip. Her hand came out, holding a slip with the number eight on it. Handing it to the announcer, she walked back to her companion.

"Trunks!" He yelled again.

Trunks came forward and picked the slip with the number one on it.

"Goten!" He called.

Goten had managed to grab the number nine and was placed in the ninth position.

After all the names were called, it turns out that the first matches were decided. Trunks was fighting a kid named Kasarae, who looked like he shouldn't even be here. Suka was fighting a girl named Katika, who looked nimble but had no strength to her whatsoever. Goten was fighting a kid named Chris who might actually be somewhat good.

"I have to get ready for the prelims. You'll be okay, right Suka?" Sakaki asked as she stood.

"Yeah. I think I have this place down pretty well. I can make some friends too! See ya!" She called as Sakaki left.

Trunks and Goten looked back to the girl—Suka, and noticed that she was alone again. They both went up to her, figuring that she might be okay as a friend.

"Hey, Suka right? My name's Goten. This is Trunks." He introduced, getting a quick twist from Suka, who had been looking the other way at the time.

"Hey there. Looking forward to the first fight?" She asked.

"Not a chance. These weaklings shouldn't even be in the ring. I hate the Junior Division." Trunks said.

"Interesting. You guys must be pretty good then…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, we have a new preliminary set-up this year. To choose who will be in the actual Tournament—to save time—we will have you punch this special bag. This will produce a score and if you get a high enough score, you're in. Understand?" The announcer asked the group who were standing in line.

"What happened to the fights?" The one behind Sakaki asked. She looked behind her to be met with a much taller man in an orange and blue _gi_. His black hair was all over the place.

"We decided that those take up too much time and wouldn't be finished by the time the Juniors are finished with their tournament. Any other questions?" He asked.

"What's the minimum score to get in?" The woman piped up. Goku looked down to be met with a woman who didn't look much older than 20. She had a strong aura about her, however, and he noticed that she was also a newcomer.

"You have to get at least 200 points to get in. Let's begin." He said, stepping aside and letting the first person try his luck. His score: 170.

"Nice try, but sorry. Maybe next year."

When Gohan stepped up, he punched, though he held back quite a bit. His score was 210.

Next was Videl. She went all out and found her score to be 250. "Ha! I think this means that I can beat you, Gohan!" She yelled in glee.

Eventually came Krillin with 215 and Piccolo with 300. Hercule was up next. He punched and got a 20, but suddenly an extra 0 was added, letting him in.

Next was someone named Uub, who punched and received the 205 score that let him in.

Tien and Yamcha came with 230 and 225 scores respectively.

Sakaki was next and everyone, especially Goku, watched her in anticipation. She punched, harboring a 375 result.

Goku came next, with the score of 430. Vegeta was last in line and scored a 430 as well.

"Will you please come and pick your numbers for the placement on the board?" The announcer called, standing in front of the same box and turned the board around so it had a different diagram on it.

"Goku!" He stepped forward and drew a 5.

"Vegeta!" The Prince drew a 1.

"Sakaki!" The mysterious woman drew an 11.

Vegeta's first fight was discovered to be against Piccolo. Goku was up against Tien first, and Sakaki was against the winner of the fight between Hercule and Gohan.

"Mommy!" Suka yelled once everyone knew who they were up against. Sakaki turned and saw her daughter running to her.

"What is it, Suka?" She asked, bending down.

"I'm in the semi-finals!" She shouted in excitement. "I'm up against Trunks! Will you come watch?" She asked, drawing the attention of Goku and Vegeta.

"Sure. Are you up next?" Sakaki asked.

"Yeah. After Goten gets done with his match." She said.

"Hey! Goten's my son." Sakaki heard a voice above her. She looked up to see the man that had stood behind her in line.

"And the other brat is mine." Said a gruff voice behind him. The source walked out from behind him to reveal a shorter man—who was about Sakaki's height, actually—who had his hair sticking straight up. His suit was blue and also skintight. Sakaki stood up and greeted the two men.

"Sakaki. And you are?" She said, holding out her hand.

"Goku. This here is Vegeta." He replied, taking her hand.

"I'll look forward to meeting you in a match. Until then, I must be off to watch my daughter." She said, turning and walking away.

"Hey Vegeta, you want to watch Trunks's fight?" Goku asked, walking to the viewing area.

"Fine, Kakarot." He replied, following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now for the Semi-finals! Will Trunks and Suka please step forward?" The announcer called, watching as the two fighters walked to the center of the ring.

"No holding back, right?" Suka asked, holding out her hand.

"Right, but I can't promise that you won't get hurt." Trunks said, slapping her hand in reply.

"Fight!" The announcer yelled. Trunks and Suka backed off quickly.

"Let's go!" They both yelled, rushing forward and bombarding each other with blows wherever they could get them. Trunks got a hit in whenever he found an opening and Suka seemed to be following a pattern, her punches coming periodically from under her cloak.

Eventually, Suka managed to kick Trunks back and twisted, pulling off her cloak while gathering an energy in her index and middle fingers, watching it trail as she twisted in the air.

"Chaos Tail!" She yelled, whipping the energy around her in an attempt to catch Trunks off guard. Trunks jumped off one foot, dodging with the least amount of effort and preparing an attack of his own.

"Buster Cannon!" He yelled, shooting off his energy to Suka. It his and she was forced back, flipping over her hands as she tried to steady herself. She finally got on her feet and kicked off soon after, rushing after Trunks who matched her full front.

As they continuously fought, their battle was unknowingly taken into the air, both of them hovering with the energy they were emitting. Suka finally managed to get a drop kick on Trunks's shoulder and forced him to the ground, landing far from him and kicked her foot around, leaving a dark pink trail that she gathered into her hand as she twisted, throwing the gathered energy at Trunks.

"Darkfire Shockwave!" She yelled, watching disdainfully as he dodged it and appeared in front of her, blasting her face and nearly forcing her out of the ring. She managed to force the air behind her and forced herself to headbutt Trunks in the chest, knocking him back.

"Oops. Sorry about that…" Suka said, getting ready for Trunks's retaliation. She didn't have to wait long before Trunks launched a barrage of beams at her. She tried to dodge them, but was hit with at least one, using the method that Trunks used with her Chaos Tail. Speaking of which…

"Chaos Tail!" She yelled again, watching as the energy formed around her two fingers as she forced it to go after Trunks. She forced her energy behind her again as she formed the energy on both hands.

"Double Chaos Tail!" She yelled, bringing both of her hands around in hopes to confuse and trip up. He dodged every attempt to hit him with a little difficulty this time and managed to secure an opening and attack. Suka was forced back by a kick to her chest. She flew back and tried to stop herself, but couldn't redirect her energy in time and had to balance herself on one hand…on the grass outside of this ring.

She flipped off the hand and flew to the ring, standing in front of Trunks.

"Congrats." She said before walking back in.

"You did great, Sukara." 'Sakaki' said as she walked in.

"Sukara?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, why?" Sukara said, looking up at him.

"I have a niece named Sukara." He said distantly, staring off into space.

"And who's to say she isn't your niece, lowly prince?" 'Sakaki' asked, standing.

"Lowly prince…wha…Who do you think you-- Sakidra!" He yelled, knocking Goku aside as he moved in closer.

"I remember we were in this position before. I also remember making the point of…oh, personal space." Sakidra said, pushing her brother back a bit.

"Huh? Sakidra, is that you?" Goku asked, coming in closer.

"I'm hurt that you didn't recognize me at first… I thought we were friends!" She yelled, backing off and leaning against the wall.

"I've never seen your hair like that before. I didn't recognize you because I've never seen you like this before." Goku said.

"Hey Saki! They finally recognize you?" A voice called behind them.

"Yeah. About time too…" She replied, stepping forward to hug her older brother Alexis.

"Alexis! I wasn't expecting to see you here too!" Goku said, walking up to greet him.

"Yeah, well. I decided that we had to take a little break and introduce little Suka to her uncle and cousin." Alexis said.

"I had to meet my nephew too…present form, of course. That was a blood battle and they didn't even know it." Sakidra said.

"You mean I just fought with my cousin?" Sukara said.

"Yeah. Where is the little one, anyway?" Saki asked.

"Dad. What's going on? Oh, hey Suka, what's up?" Trunks asked, entering the little group.

"Hello Trunks. It looks like you're my cousin…" Sukara replied.

"Huh? Dad didn't mention having any siblings…"

"What! I'm more hurt by that, Vegeta! You're getting it now!" Sakidra yelled, starting toward him.

"Save it for the match, Saki." Alexis said, holding her back.

"Hey Alexis. Why aren't you fighting this year? You'd be good." Goku asked.

"I decided to take a break. I've been doing nothing but fighting and helping Saki train Suka for the past five years. I have to have a break sometime…" He replied.

"So you're my little cousin, Trunks, huh?" Sakidra said, kneeling down.

"You're my Dad's sister?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm your aunt Sakidra. This is your Uncle Alexis and you've met Sukara already." Sakidra said, standing again.

"And let the World Martial Arts Tournament begin!" The announcer yelled into the screaming crowd…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's see just how much you've learned since I left you, Vegeta." Sakidra said as she settled into a stance.

"It's a lot more than you could manage, I'm sure." He replied, dropping into a stance of his own.

"And let the Finals begin!" The announcer yelled, prompting the immediate disappearance of the two fighters.

"Whoa, I didn't even sense that!" Goku said as he searched for their energy signature, finally settling his gaze to the sky.

Approximately 50 feet into the air, Vegeta and Sakidra were fighting a no-bars match where they were constantly fighting and blows couldn't be caught, let alone counted. A punch from both fighters forced the two of them back and into a stance for a twin attack.

"Chaos Blast!" They had both yelled, throwing their blasts at each other. They released their control at the same time, flipping back in the air and rushing at each other below the explosion and landing blows on each other as if the blast never happened.

"Old dog's got a new trick, Vegeta." Sakidra said as she backed off, watching as Vegeta tried to follow, but was left behind as Saki jumped back at each of Vegeta's attempts to catch her.

"Chaos Tail!" Sakidra yelled as she manipulated her energy to her index and middle fingers, watching as the energy shot out in a whip format, trying to catch Vegeta who was now on the defense.

"You're not the only one, Sakidra." He said, concentrating before jumping into the whip's range and dodging every attempt at a hit. He finally got close enough and landed a punch to Sakidra's arm, making her lose control of the energy.

"Shoot." She said, turning her forced fall into a one-handed handspring as she flipped off the wall and rushed to Vegeta in a headbutt before flipping and kicking Vegeta back. He just managed to stop himself before landing out of the ring.

"You'll pay for that." He growled, transforming while forgetting his conversation before the tournament saying he wasn't.

"You want even ground? You got it." Sakidra said, transforming to Vegeta's equivalent. After charging to a comfortable level, she settled into the _Hassaru_ stance.

"Oh, no you don't." Vegeta said, settling into the same stance, having learned it from the fusion five years ago.

"Oh… you were right. You _have_ learned a new trick. Let's see if you can even do it properly." Sakidra said before kicking off and rushing at Vegeta.

Before anyone could understand what was happening, Vegeta and Sakidra had backed off, Vegeta dragging his useless left leg in front and cradling his right hand, while Sakidra dragged both arms.

"You're pretty good at this, Vegeta…" Sakidra said before dropping into another stance, her arms hanging uselessly. Vegeta lifted into the air, unable to support himself on only one leg in a fight.

"However, it's time to end this." She finished, kicking off and flipping in mid-air, resulting in a kick to Vegeta's gut that he couldn't block in time. He flew back, and managed to gather his bearings before coming in for a punch that Sakidra dodged by flipping to the side.

She kicked off in the landing, dropping in the last second to avoid Vegeta's punch and deliver a sweep kick that Vegeta was unfortunately caught in with his only leg. As Vegeta tripped, Sakidra managed to gain control of two fingers of her left arm, twisting around and watching as the momentum forced the two fingers into the pressure point in Vegeta's only useful leg.

Sakidra managed to get onto her feet and looked to Vegeta, who was still on the ground.

"Sorry buddy, but no hands beats no legs any day." Sakidra said before fading away in her haze of shadows that anyone that knew her recognized as the Chaos Transport technique.

Vegeta looked around frantically, lifting himself into the air in the process and trying to sense where she would appear next. He used the radar, but realized too late that he had done exactly what she wanted by lifting into the air.

"Good night, Vegeta." Her voice rang out as she appeared in front of him, landing a powerful roundhouse kick to his gut and forcing him out of the ring, unable to stop himself with his useless legs. It was only when the match was called that he realized he could use his legs again. He stood and materialized to the center of the ring.

"The winner this year is, Sakidra!" The announcer yelled, holding her arm up in the air.

"It was a fluke, really…" She said, trying to be modest in the massive cheer.

"Damn right it was." Vegeta agreed, walking back to the stands.

"Things will never change here I guess." She said, following Vegeta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's up with Kamorae?" Goku asked as they reached Capsule Corp.

"Well, with Kane gone completely, Kamorae is safe in seclusion. Maybe you should all visit sometime. The main reason why we came here is because we finally had a chance to." Sakidra said.

"Hey. Before you left, your mate said her power was fluctuating, what did he mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, the sign of a Mystic's maturity is the fluctuation of her power. It's the sign that they are about to reach their first transformation. It signifies the start of their training. It typically happens around seven years." Alexis explained.

"Yeah. We had to go back anyway, but Sukara's fluctuation meant that we had to be fast." Sakidra said, watching as the person in question and Trunks sparred in the backyard. Things would never change around here.

That's why she had come back, after all. While Earth seemed to be target of massive attacks, the little things would never change. It was a little extra excitement in their monotonous lives. Kamorae didn't need them anymore, but she still wished she could stay here; for now and forever…

**_Fin_**

**Chapter Statistics:**

Title: Mystic Saiyan

Chapters: 24 plus Epilogue

Rating: T

Total Hits(Recorded before Epilogue posted): 2,717

Total Reviews: 39

Total Words: 69,997

Longest Chapter: Chapter 16—5,991 words

Shortest Chapters: Chapters 2 and 4—1,578 words

Users with Story on Favorites List: 11

Users with Story on Alert List: 6

_Finish. There you go, the end of Mystic Saiyan. The epilogue was completely unplanned, by the way. This was an 'on the whim' thing, but I wanted to end at an even 25._

_As for my next story, you all have yet to vote on it. I know because I've gotten no votes on it yet, not even by Moony, and she would usually do it in a heartbeat. Well, I told her to hold off until I got this posted, but the rest of you have no excuse except for laziness or the inability to look through my profile. Because some of you are just like that, I decided to do you all a favor and post the summaries here. They are **Mine**_ _by the way so don't even think about stealing them. Moony's already stolen my sword and kimono…darn you…_

_Silent Screams of the Dead—Setsuka's Story(DBZ)—Approximately a year after Goku's departure on Shenron, Setsuka his finally found the last of the Saiyans on a planet called Earth. Here, she is in search of her father at the request of her now-dead mother. Her mother doesn't make it easy, leaving Setsuka with cryptic information that she can't make heads or tails of. Is there any hope for her?_

_Silent Shadows(Naruto)—Karami Hoshikage, last of the Shadowspeakers, is the hypothetical fourth member of team seven. Why, you ask, when only three are allowed per team? She is mute; her only friend, and the only one able to understand her, is Sakura. After the Chunin exams, what happens when the Akatsuki, more importantly, Itachi, go after her powers?_

_A Sister's Prophecy(InuYasha)—InuYasha was left with the Tetsusaiga, and Sesshomaru with the Tenseiga, according to their father's will; but what had he intended for the Sou'unga? What if there was a third child of the Great Dog Demon? In Sesshomaru's hunt for the third great blade, he comes across the wielder, his sister, Kaileia. This is her story._

_Curiosity Killed the Cat(House MD)—Crystal comes into the hospital with symptoms all over the map, but it's not only her to worry about. What's up with her friends and why does one of them seem familiar? Crystal's diagnosis might not be easy to come by, but her best friend, Laia, seems to know what's wrong with her. What's her connection?_

_The Wolfe Effect(House MD)—Alexandria Wolfe comes into clinic with…interesting symptoms. Canines longer than usual? Occasional migraines? A sudden onset obsession with the moon's phases? What will happen when this turns out to be a serious case where everyone could be in danger? Think Lycanthropy is only a myth? This will show them…_

_Review for your vote! I would like it and greatly appreciate it if you would! The story that wins probably won't be coming until around December or sometime next summer, but it's always good to know beforehand. Please choose which one you would like!_

_As for Mystic Saiyan, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for staying with me until the end and I'll be looking forward to typing up my next great story! But school is likely to get in the way, with Chemistry and other grueling courses to get in my way… Thank you all and good bye, but not for long!_

_To Be Continued(In Kai's next great story!)_


End file.
